When You're Gone
by NashManning
Summary: Mitchie broke up with Shane after a 6 month relationship. Now after another 6 months, Camp Rock starts. Mitchie, Shane and the entire gang is back… now who’s up for some drama over this big reunion? Smitchie/Naitlyn i suck at summaries! just R&R! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Plot:** Mitchie broke up with Shane after a 6 month relationship. Now after another 6 months, Camp Rock starts. Mitchie, Shane and the entire gang is back… now who's up for some drama over this big reunion? Smitchie/Naitlyn

--

"I'm sorry Shane. I just can't… I… I can't be strong… I can't handle it…" Mitchie Torres tries to explain to Shane Grey, Pop star and boyfriend of 6 months.

"What do you mean, Mitch?" Shane asked. Worry of a break up is crawling into his brain. "Is this about the tabloids? We know, our friends know, they're not true…"

"Yes. We know but they don't."

"Who don't? The fans? The paps? Why do you care of what they think or of what they don't know?" Shane asked, now annoyed.

"I'm sorry Shane. It's me okay. It's not you…"

"Oh please! Stop that cliché of a break up line… Mitch, please don't do this… I love you… If you can't handle them, let me handle… I'll be strong for you, for us…" Shane said trying to gain eye contact on Mitchie who is now currently staring at her feet. Shane lifted up her chin. Now they're having eye contact.

"Shane… I love you too it's just that… I can't bare to see my family suffering just because of them, just because of their selfishness. They are not the ones in our relationship. It's me. If it was only me that they're throwing bad things at, I could have bare it just to be with you." Mitchie explained. "But right now, I can't handle it anymore… seeing my mother cry every night because of all the bad things they're throwing at me or at my family. I'm sorry Shane."

"I understand. But Mitch… promise me… always remember that you're the only girl that I will ever love like this and no other…" Shane asked hoping.

Mitchie didn't answer. _It's going to be unfair for the both of us. For him._

"Mitch?"

"No Shane. Don't. Please don't let me have that promise. It would be unfair for the both of us. You have to move on with your life and I have to also face mine. If I will keep that promise it would make this break up nonsense."

"Fine!" Shane called. He was now hurt and felt like his entire world just crushed. "If that is what you want. Fine!" Shane called, heartbroken. And that was the last time Mitchie Torres saw Shane Grey personally.

"I love you Shane. Always and always will be…" Mitchie was now allowing her tears to fall as the love of her life stepped out of her life forever.

--

Okay… that was the prologue… please let me know what you think! Thanks! R&R!


	2. After 6 months

**Chapter 1:** After 6 months…

Six months have passed. Mitchie's life was now kind of back to normal. After her break up with Shane, the paparazzi followed her everywhere asking for her comment the day after Shane publicly told the press that he and Mitchie are through. Shane never told the reason why they broke up. It lasted for 2 weeks, paps following Mitchie, and they just left her alone after realizing they were not gonna be able to get any statement from her.

It was now summer. It's Camp Rock time! Mitchie was not really looking forward for it. She knew that Connect 3, Shane's band, would be there. But her mom was chosen to be the camp's caterer again and they were kind of short in people so Mitchie was forced to come. Mitchie agreed but asked her mom to not put her there as a camper but just as part of the catering crew. But her mom knew that even though Shane would be there, Mitchie needs the camp and it also makes her happy. So she didn't agree on Mitchie's request. Mitchie would still be helping out at the kitchen but also will be attending Camp Rock classes.

Her mom pulled the catering van at the camp site's parking lot. Then Connie and her daughter with the rest of the crew started to unload all their stuff one by one. There were already a lot of kids swarming around and greeting everybody they knew. A few recognized Mitchie from last year and waved or said hi to her. Mitchie was kind enough to respond to them. But she kind of totally lost it when her friends finally spotted her.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn Geller, Mitchie's best friend in camp called out to her. And following her were Ella, Peggy and Tess Tyler. Yep! Tess Tyler. Tess and Mitchie came to accept their differences and became friends by the end of last year's camp. They bumped to each other at certain celebrity events whenever Mitchie came with Shane.

"Hey guys! Oh my gosh! I missed you!" Mitchie hugged each one of them. "Hey mom. Is it okay if I hang out with the girls first and help out later?"

"Sure honey! Take your time! We're fine!" Connie called out to her daughter.

"Thanks mom!" And Mitchie got her stuff and settled to the cabin that she shared with the girls.

xoxo

By the time Mitchie and the girls left the arrival area for the campers, a black limo pulled up where in it carries Shane, Nate and Jason. Connect 3. They were gonna be teaching in certain classes this time. Shane would still be teaching Hip Hop Dance. Nate was assigned on Production and Jason was assigned to Instrument Appreciation particularly on guitar.

The three pop stars got out of the limo and was greeted by Shane's uncle, Brown Cesario.

"There he is! Hey pop star!" Brown greeted Shane enthusiastically.

"Hey." Shane replied lowly but not disrespectful. He was not really looking forward on Camp Rock. Actually he was not looking forward on seeing Mitchie. He wasn't still over her. She was his first and his only love.

Brown understood. He knew the situation. He does hear camp gossip.

"Hey Nate! Jason!" Brown now turned to the other members of Connect 3.

"Hey uncle Brown!" they both hugged him. "I missed this place." Nate said.

"Was I supposed to say that I missed it too?" Jason asked dumbly. Well that's Jason. Nate simply smacked his forehead due to Jason's dumb comments.

"It's alright kiddo." Brown told him. "Now let me lead you three to your cabin. Shall we?" And he lead them to their cabin. It was only three cabins away from Mitchie's.

xoxo

"Hey Mitch. What's up? You look 'not excited I am here'…" Peggy commented.

"Well, Shane's here that is." Caitlyn blurted out. Uh-oh.

Caitlyn and Mitchie became close over camp and continued their friendship after camp. They we're always meeting up half-way across each other's states. Mitchie is from New Jersey while Caitlyn was from Massachusetts. When Shane and Mitchie were still dating, Caitlyn always hang out with them or with the other Connect 3 members. The five of them have grown closer over those 6 months. Caitlyn and Nate tried to have a relationship but they were always on-off. But in the end they stayed friends. But by the time Shane and Mitchie broke up, the connection between the five friends ended too.

"You're not yet over him?" Ella asked dumbly.

Mitchie didn't reply. She was quite stunned on Cait's slip.

"Mitch, sorry. I slipped." Caitlyn apologized. She knew Mitchie still hasn't gotten over Shane. He was her first and only love. She was trying to move on but with no luck.

"It's okay. They're my friends too." Mitchie tried to smile. "Well, I have decided…"

"On what?" Tess asked.

"That I am going to enjoy this summer. Even though Shane's here." Mitchie decided.

"Atta girl!" Tess called and raised her right hand waiting for a high five from Mitch. "What? Don't you know high five?"

"I do. But are you really Tess?" Mitchie joked.

"I have behaved myself from being the camp's diva you know." Tess replied. "And I don't care how old school I get now."

"Atta girl!" Mitchie called back to her. They now did a high five. "Hey. I'm just gonna go and check on my mom. See you at dinner!" Mitchie now was leaving their cabin.

"Alright!" the girls called.

xoxo

At Connect 3's cabin, Shane was in a bad mood. The past few months, he has been back on his assy jerk self. Nate and Jason understood his situation but they were kind of afraid of what's going to happen at camp now that Mitchie's also here. So they went too.

"Hey dude… You alright?" Nate called to Shane.

"I dunno. I don't think I am ready to face her. I'm afraid I gonna see that she has already moved on and fell out of love with me." Shane told them honestly.

At times like this, Jason was quite sensitive. He has always the right words to say. "Shane it's alright. If you see that she's already moved on, be happy for her. If you really love her, set her free and you also move on with your life."

"You're right Jase… I know… But I can't, I just can't…" Shane was already in the verge of his tears but stopped them. "Hey. I'm just gonna head out. I promise I won't do anything stupid. I just need some fresh air."

Nate and Jason nodded.

xoxo

Shane headed for the docks. It was his and Mitchie's favorite spot. As he approached the canoes, he noticed someone sitting by the lake. _Mitchie._

He didn't know what to do. _Am I ready to face her? After everything? No. Not yet Shane._ Before Mitchie turned around. Shane already left.

--

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews guys! This is the first chapter! hope you like it! it's kind of not really mushy and all but I still hope you'd like it... promise in the next chapters it would be much mushy for the team-ups. :) R&R!


	3. Open Mic Night

**Chapter 2:** Open Mic Night

Shane went to his cabin after realizing Mitchie was at the docks.

"Hey. You're too early cutting off your soul search…" Nate joked.

Shane glared but he quickly brushed it off understanding Nate and his joke. "I saw Mitchie." He said simply

Nate looked at Shane with a shocked face and Jason dropped his PSP and faced his friends. "What did she say?" Nate asked.

"Nothing. I ran away before she was able to see me." Shane explained. "I can't. I am not yet ready."

"We understand man. Take your time. But I don't think you can hide from her for like forever. This afternoon is the start of Camp Rock and for sure the girls will be there. Tonight is also open mic night. And you promised not to miss any camp events." Nate told Shane.

"I know. It's just hard you know." Shane sighed. "But when I saw her, even just her back, my heart raced as it always does whenever I see her. It's still there. I think I will never gonna be able to replace her in my heart. She already stole it."

"You really are a songwriter Shane. You're so poetic." Jason commented seriously. But Shane and Nate laughed at his 'unintentional joke'. "What?"

"Nothing." They replied simply trying to stop laughing.

xoxo

Mitchie stood up by the time she got tired staring at the vast lake ahead of her. She went to the kitchen to check on her mom.

"Hey mom. Need some help?" she called at her mom who was busy making their dinner. Mac and Cheese.

"Yes. Go grate more cheese or you can take those trashes away." Her mom called. "Thank you honey!"

"Sure thing mom."

After an hour of helping her mom, Mitchie was finished grating cheese and she also got the place somehow cleaned up. "Mom, need anything else?"

"Nothing anymore. Hey, doesn't Camp Rock opening ceremony starts at 5:30? It's already 5:15… why don't you go back to your cabin and change?" her mom asked her.

"Nah. It's just a simple opening act from some campers and Dee will just say Welcome to Camp Rock and all those stuff. I think I'll pass first." Mitchie said hiding the truth behind her not going scheme.

But her mom knew better. "Are you sure you are going to pass this event because it's quite not important? Or are you not going because you know you're gonna see Shane there?"

Mitchie just stared at her mom, thinking. _Why does she know what's going on my mind?_ "The event's not important. And besides I've moved on… it's fine seeing Shane." Mitchie said unsure.

"Yeah right Mitch. You were not really up or psyched on going to this camp because of Shane Grey and you come telling me now you've moved on? Honey, you're not a good liar."

"Alright. I admit I still haven't moved on but I also told my buddies that I will be happy during this camp and even if Shane's here, it won't bother me."

"Really?" her mom asked raising her eyebrows. "Fine. If that's what you say. Then why are you not going to the ceremony if you are going to have fun and not bother if Shane's around?"

"Because I want to spend time with my mom." She teased.

"As much as I love you saying that, I still know that's not the reason. So if you're really not into going, start setting up the mess hall. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Mom." Giving her mom a tight hug.

xoxo

Mitchie was now almost done placing the plates and all. The crew of Camp Rock had already finished setting up for Open Mic Night. Then minutes later, kids started piling up at the mess hall. And that was Mitchie's cue to go back to the kitchen until her girlfriends caught sight of her and called her out.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called irritably. Mitchie turned around. She knew Caitlyn would be mad that she missed the ceremony. She made her promise to not do anything just to avoid Shane. "Where were you?! You freaking skipped the ceremony!" Caitlyn scolded her. Some of the kids looked at their direction.

"Cait, I can explain. I'm sorry okay. I know I promised but that's not the reason. Okay part of it. But not entirely. I just want to help my mom so I skipped the ceremony." Mitchie explained.

"Alright. I'll let this pass. I know you're still you know…" then Cait leaned to her and said "not over him…" the girls also leaned to hear her. Then she loudly said, "So we are going to make this night happy despite you skipping on us! And rock out our selves as we watch the campers perform! Alright?!" And she did her "uncool" pose (she does that whenever Mitchie's sad, it makes her LOL). And Mitchie laughed and so did the others…

Connect 3 entered the hall without anyone noticing. Well except by the people near the door. Shane saw Mitchie. She always stood out from everyone else whenever Shane sees her. He will always recognize that it is her despite the crowd so huge. She was laughing her lungs out to a joke Caitlyn cracked. _She has really moved on._ Shane thought and he left the hall and to the docks.

After Lola and the others performed for Open Mic Night, Barron did some moves and that was the end of Open Mic Night. It was dinner time and the girls gathered on one table. Nate and Jason tried to find Shane but they weren't able to find him. So they headed back to the Mess Hall to grab some food. The campers were warned by the camp teachers to not freak out whenever they see Connect 3. They were asked to treat the boys like one of them and not the pop stars that they are.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Connect 2…" Peggy said gesturing towards Nate and Jason who were at a corner trying to find a table to eat.

"Where could Shane be?" Tess asked.

"I dunno. Maybe sleeping." Mitchie replied as if she knew Shane's iterinary. "The guy sleeps before eight whenever he doesn't have work." She said it like in a matter of fact tone. Then she continued to eat not noticing the conniving faces her friends are giving her. "Okay what's the matter?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"Mitch, you talk like you haven't broken up with the guy. Seriously? You still remember every single detail about him…" Peggy said.

"Well… we went out for 6 months and you know I still have feelings for him." She said softly

"Well. You have a point. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Mitch." Peggy apologized.

"It's alright." Mitchie replied.

"Seriously?! They still haven't sat down?" Caitlyn said annoyed. The girls followed her gaze. She was looking at Nate and Jason.

"Well, well, well… someone wants to invite someone…" Mitchie joked.

"Nuh-uh… not me." Cait said but she was still looking at Nate.

"Cait, why don't you just call Nate and ask them to sit with us." Mitchie said

"You okay with that?" Cait asked. She was quite sensitive when it comes to Mitchie and Connect 3.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Mitchie said. "I know and you know that you want to…"

"Alright. Here goes." Caitlyn stood up cutting Mitchie not only to fast forward the events but also to cut her upcoming teasing. She went straight to Nate and Jason.

The guys stood there for like 30 minutes. _What are they waiting for? A miracle that some group would stand up and leave a table? Duh this is Camp Rock and not high school._ Caitlyn thought as she approached the guys.

"Hey." She called to them. "Aren't you like hungry or something? You're standing there like you're waiting for some group to stand up and give their seat to you."

"More like that." Jason replied. Nate just rolled his eyes.

"This is camp rock. As if you haven't experienced this! No one's gonna stand up until their done with all their catching up. And when catching up happens that means it's until curfew!" Caitlyn told them in a sarcastic tone yet all she said was true. She was friends with them for sometime also. It was still comfortable to scold them or even talk to them. She even freaking dated one of them!

"Why? You have any idea as to how we're gonna eat?" Nate asked. "You gonna invite me- I mean us over to your table?" Nate asked hoping.

"Well… If you want to…" Cait told him also hoping.

"Hey! You still care about me!" Nate cracked at her.

"Excuse me?!" Caitlyn replied sounding defensive. "In all fairness, you were also one of my exes, my past! So it would be much better that even though all the girls around here think that you're totally hot and all, you won't be labeled as a dumbass by standing here even though everyone's calling for you to sit down beside them. It makes my resume to my next relationship not asskicking." she finished her speech softly as she realized that the entire hall fell silent due to her outburst.

"Cait. Easy. There's no need to be defensive!" Nate smiled. _She still does have something for me. Haha! Exciting! I now have a plan to push her buttons. Maybe I could snatch her back. Uh-oh! Did I just thought about getting back with her? _"And you just said I am TOTALLY HOT!"

"Ugh! Nate, stop with the ego. And I said YOU, referring to you and Jason, it can be used as plural you know...This was a bad idea. If you don't want to sit with us…" Caitlyn said as she motioned to return to her seat.

"Hey I was just joking. We of course want to sit with you. You're the closest we have around here anyways." Nate replied as he and Jason followed Caitlyn. "And I still feel concern and tender care whenever you're around."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and knew he was just making a way to annoy her, but his jokes still makes her smile and her heart jump.

"Oh shut up! Or I'll kick your ass! Dumbass!" she called to him as soon as they were able to sit down.

"Hey guys." Mitchie called to the guys approaching. "What is happening? You're not making my best friend angry again Nate, or do you? She's gonna start PMS-ing on me even if its still not her period so stop that or I'll kick you because you will make my life a living hell if she's on PMS!" Mitchie joke, just to avoid the "known" awkwardness. They're still her exes' best friends.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be more umm… Discreet?" Nate chuckled. Is it okay if we interrupt?" Nate asked politely.

"Sure. As if I own the table, Nate." Mitchie chuckled. "Oh no! She's starting Nate! Please make her stop!" Mitchie joked looking at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn glared at Mitchie then looked at Nate. "And when did you learn to become polite Nate?" Caitlyn joked not intending for the others to hear it. But they still hear it.

"Well, you taught me how to." Nate said simply. He knew whenever he compliments Caitlyn, it makes her heart jump.

_Ugh! Why does he know how to push my buttons?! _Caitlyn called to herself.

At first, the group were kind of awkward. But by the time Jason cracked a joke, 'unintentionally' again, everyone seemed to have lit up and gotten along.

--

**A/N:** thanks for reading! hope you liked it! please review for this chapter! mwahhugs! xoxo!


	4. By the Docks

**Chapter 3:** By the Docks

The next day, Caitlyn woke up early but she noticed that Mitchie woke up even earlier than her. It was still 6:30am in the morning. Cait stood up and checked on her cellphone. There was a message. _Thanks for tonight, sweet dreams, Nate. _It made Cait smile. She didn't realize that Nate still has some effect on her. She was kinda tired last night and when the boys dropped them at their cabin, she went straight to bed and doze off.

Now she up at an early time so she decided to find Mitchie. She checked on the kitchen.

"Hey Connie." Caitlyn greeted Mitchie's mom and asked, "Is Mitchie here?"

"No. She hasn't even stopped by. She's out of bed already?"

"Yeah. I thought she's here. Hey, I'll just go and find sure."

"Alright dear, and please tell her to come here, we kind of need help."

"Alright." Caitlyn left the kitchen and went to the docks. She knew it's one of Mitchie's favorite places. "There she is."

Mitchie turned around. "Hey Cait. You up early huh?"

"Yeah. I was even excited but then I realized you still beat me to it." She joked.

"Sorry?" Mitchie replied sarcastically but playful.

"Hey, you alright?" Cait asked as she sat beside Mitch.

"I dunno. I still haven't seen Shane. It must be alright, right? Since it's a way to move on. But a part of me is terribly sad that I still haven't seen him. Maybe it's me, since I was still too coward to see him and didn't go to the ceremonies. But he wasn't there at open mic night, was he avoiding me?" Mitchie confided to her best friend of over a year.

"Maybe. But he was there Mitch. I saw him but he left." Cait said. She saw Shane, Nate and Jason enter the Mess Hall.

"He totally have thought 'Mitchie's here… too much drama'. Ugh! Why does he have to steal my heart?" Mitchie said as tears were now flowing in her cheeks. Caitlyn let Mitchie's head rest on her shoulders. "It's gonna be alright Mitch."

"Thanks Cait."

xoxo

The campers were now having breakfast and once again the now Connect 3 has no place to eat. Well, they still got all those proposals of sitting in one of the groups but still they kind of brushed them of.

"Hey, they are asking us to sit by them? Why don't we just sit and eat already?" Shane asked Nate.

"Sorry Shane but if you want to sit with them go. I will find Caitlyn." Nate said and as soon as he spotted Cait and the others he quickly made his way to them followed by Jason.

"What?!" was all Shane replied. He knew that if Cait's there Mitchie's there too. But he has no other choice. He didn't want to be stuck alone in the other groups and get interrogated. So he followed the other guys.

"Hey Cait, girls. Mind if we join you?" Nate asked Caitlyn and everyone in the table. Mitchie wasn't there.

"You're learning now huh?" Cait joked. "Sure, have a seat guys." Then she noticed Shane. Shane was kind of had mixed face emotions. _Is he disappointed or relieved?_

"Hey Cait, where's Tess and Mitchie?" Ella asked not thinking that Shane's there. Shane nearly choked upon hearing Mitchie's name. But he was waiting for Cait's reply too.

"Oh. Them… hmmm…" Cait was cautious to what she would reply. She knew Mitchie's still at the docks. _She's still soul searching_. "Well, Tess is still at the cabin. She kinda woke up late. And Mitchie is…"

"Mitchie is eating with her mom." Tess cut in. She just finished dressing up and got in time to save Caitlyn's ass.

"Oh. I see. You've seen her?" Cait asked Tess just to start a conversation about Mitchie and see Shane's reaction.

"Yeah. I met up with her as I was making my way here. Then we talked for a while and she told me to tell you guys that she's gonna have breakfast with her mom." Tess sort of lied. Actually, she just saw Mitchie standing by the door of the hall. Mitchie was staring at their table and when she checked as to why Mitchie was behaving in such, she noticed the problem. _Shane Grey._

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Mitch, you alright?" cutting Mitchie in her staring in nowhere deal._

"_Oh Tess, you're here."_

"_I see Shane's at our table. You don't want to see him right?"_

"_I don't know." Mitchie replied as they made their way far from the earshot of the campers coming in and out of the door. "I thought I'm gonna be okay. And when I saw the possibility of eating with him for today and seeing him up close, I just kind of got scared again. What if he still is mad at me for breaking up with him? Or worse, see that he has moved on…" Mitchie was starting to cry again._

"_Oh, Mitch." Tess put her arms around her friend and comforted her. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to say. I don't have any experience with this stuff. For the past years it was just me and my career."_

"_It's alright, Tess. You've done more than enough. Just by listening. Sometimes there are just some opening ups that doesn't need any comforting words. And this is one of those circumstances. I'm glad you're my friend Tess."_

"_Thanks Mitch. Me too. I don't think I can find any other more trustworthy friends like you, Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella. You guys saved me from my little ME world." Tess smiled._

_And it also made Mitchie smile. Just seeing her friends smile also makes her smile. That's Mitchie for you. Always gonna be there for her friends._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"So how are you guys?" Nate asked, changing the subject.

"Well, it was kind of alright. But I still am worried that won't be able to solve my problem with the color of manicure I'm gonna use." Ella replied. The entire table laughed. "What? It's a big problem you know!" Well, that's Ella for you, ready to lighten up the mood.

After that, they kind of lit up again and started chatting again. Breakfast ended and the kids started to go to their respective classes. The gang was in the same classes that weren't up until an hour so they decided to get to their cabin first.

Mitchie went back to the docks again. Her next class wasn't up until an hour so she decided to 'soul search' again. As she walked to the docks, she saw someone also approaching the docks. It was Shane. She tried to turn back but Shane already saw her. _It would look like I haven't moved on if I turned around. Whatever, just get a grip with yourself Mitchie. You can do this. It's just Shane Grey you know. Ugh! But it's not just Shane! It's my Shane! No, he's not yours already. You let him go. Ugh! Stop talking to yourself Mitch! Just go straight up to him and talk like nothing happened! You can do it._

Shane, like Mitchie, also doesn't know what to do. He was just following the guys a while ago and just decided to walk and have some 'fresh air'. Then as he approached the docks, he immediately saw Mitchie approaching too. _Her presence always makes me sensitive. I really don't know why. Oh I know, she's all that I can think and dream of. That is why! Ugh! Why do you have to end it up Mitch? If you have just let me, I would quit the limelight just to be with you and so those paps and stupid write ups would just go away. But you didn't even gave me the chance! But there's no time for that right now Shane. Just calm down and go straight the docks and if she notices you, just act normal. Shane! You can definitely do it!_

They decided to continue walking up until the canoes where they kind of intersected or mini bumped each other.

"Hey" they both started. "So…" again they said together "No you go first…" again they said together. Then they both laughed.

"We're nervous, aren't we?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. This is the first time we saw each other up close and personal you know." Shane said. They were both trying to avoid each other's gazes.

"So, how are you?" Mitchie asked.

"Good." Shane lied. "Good. I have written a few songs and I am kind of hoping that the label would like it so our 'new music' would get to sustain." He lied again. It wasn't true because for the past 6 months, he had done nothing except get drunk, go to parties or go on tour without even touching his guitar or music sheets for songwriting. He only touched anything related to music whenever they have a gig.

"Good for you." Mitchie said simply. _Good for you Shane. You've moved on._ Mitchie was starting to get teary-eyed. This was what makes her scared when the time she and Shane met. To know that he has moved on with his life without her. _Oh well, you did this to yourself Mitch. If you were just much considerate and strong, this wouldn't have happened. You knew in the first place that dating and loving a pop star is more than what you think. There would definitely be perks but it makes the relationship also NOT SO PRIVATE._

"What about you?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Um, I'm alright." She also lied. Good thing, her eyes stopped become teary-eyed. "Well, my grades are still up, well, my teacher won't budge, the one I told you who doesn't give out A's to students who are 'popular or cheerleader types', well he considered me as popular so he just gave me a B+. But I really don't care, I mean it would have been good if I got all A's but what the heck! It's just grades and as if I am running for valedictorian you know." Mitchie shared, she was definitely babbling now. It's a sign that she's comfortable with whom she's talking with.

"That's mean. He's way too stereotypical. I mean, the guy has to move on with his life and get over with those bullies he had way back high school." Shane replied.

Mitchie was now laughing. "You're right. And you have already told me that."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked smiling because for the first time after a long time, he heard Mitchie laughing to him.

"When I shared this same thing to you before you said the exact same thing as a reply. Do you have a script or something?" Mitchie joked.

"Haha." Shane laughed sarcastically. Then they became silent again.

"So… um… I think I have to go." Mitchie quickly told him just to get away from the awkwardness.

"Yeah. Sure." Shane just simply replied still dunno what to do.

"Um, okay. So I guess I'll see you around." Mitchie smiled at him and left.

"Yeah. Sure." Shane replied again. _Shane?! Seriously?! Yeah Sure?! Is that all you can reply to the girl who already stole your heart!_ Then he watched her leave until he can't see her figure anymore vanishing among the cabins.

--

**A/N:** thanks for all who are reading my fic! :) please please review! :) it really makes me smile :) i hope you like it so far... this is the first fic that I think i am gonna finish and i would be proud of! hahaha! so please please read & review! thnx a lot! i love you guys! you totally ROCK! woohoo! :)


	5. Third Wheels

**Chapter 4**: Third Wheels

That same day, Mitchie had Brown for her first class. He made the new ones sing, he first picked this guy who was quite familiar with Mitchie.

"I think, I know him. " Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn.

"Really? Well, I feel the same way too. Let me think. Where could have we seen him?" Caitlyn replied.

"I think I know." Tess butted in. Cait and Mitchie looked at her direction.

"What do you mean Tess?" Mitchie asked.

"He's the guy I tried to hook you up after you and Shane broke up!" Tess told Mitchie.

"What?!" Mitchie called softly. "Really? But I can't remember him."

"Duh Mitch! You really wouldn't! With all the number of boys Tess tried to hook you up with, no one retained on your mind needless to say, no one must have even stepped on your mind even if you are just face to face with them." Caitlyn joked. Mitchie smacked her at the back. "I was just joking! Haha!"

"But I think I will agree with Cait, Mitch. Seriously? You can't remember a guy as hot as he? Shane must be really that good in swooping you off your feet, I must say." Tess commented.

"Tess, what happened to the ME ALL MY LIFE and NO BOYS LIFE?!" Mitchie called to her gently.

"Mitch, I still notice people you know. Just the hot ones." Tess defended and she and Caitlyn shared a quick laugh as they noticed that the guy who they were talking about already came to stop singing.

"Thank You Jess!" Brown called to him. "I think that's it. But before I leave you guys, I am going to leave you with an assignment. I have a list of pairings here in my hands which I will post before I leave. Now, what I want you to do is compose your own song and you'll be singing that for the class next week. And the best composition will perform it for one of our theme nights okay? Now, I will post it here and you can look at it when…" but before he could finish his sentence, the kids already took the liberty of rushing to the paper. "… I already leave…" then Brown got out of the cabin and of to his own one.

The kids started to look and find their partners. Tess got a guy named Cole. Caitlyn was paired of with a guy named Aaron. Peggy is with a guy named Justin and Ella got Barron. And Mitchie have…

"Hey." Jess called to Mitchie.

"Hey you." Mitchie replied.

"You don't remember me do you?" Jess asked her.

"I already do. I mean, when I first saw you stand up in front you were kind of familiar and I can't really figure out who you are until Tess told me who you are. I am so sorry. I really am not just fond of all those blind dates Tess had for me. So, can we start over?" Mitchie extended her arms and opened her palm. "Hey. I am Mitchie."

Jess took it and said "I am Jess. And for the record, I really was expecting that you can't remember me because that night when we had 'our date' all you said to me was, umm… & yeah… & oh…" Jess told her and smiled.

_He has a cute smile. That must make him cute in Tess' eyes._ "Sorry…"

"It's fine. I understand."

"Thanks. So I guess we'll just see each other during free times and start this project?" Mitchie told him.

"I guess so. So see you around."

"You too."

Then Jess reunited with his friends who turned out to be Cole, Aaron and Justin.

"Okay. Small world. We have them as partners! They have their own group too." Peggy commented.

"I noticed that too." Mitchie replied. Then the girls started walking. "Do you think Brown…" then they walked out and off to their next class as they talked about the coincidence of their group being paired with another.

xoxo

Shane's class started also that day, a few minutes after his encounter with Mitchie by the docks. He entered the cabin and found almost 20 students inside the room.

"Okay! Line up! I want girls and boys in alternate positions!" Shane called to them as he entered the cabin. The kids formed to lines facing Shane. "Okay! Remember that position and girls look at the guys at your right. They will be your partners for the rest of our sessions. Now! Grab caps there and a microphone. Follow me if you can."

Then Shane pushed the button of the cd player and it started to sound off.

_**Yeah**_

_**First off hit the groove, let the music play**_

_**Next stop everybody, its time to celebrate**_

_**Bady go so lets go show, make the genes you got become real**_

_**Let's do this, let me hear you, now show me how you feel**_

_**Start, start, start the party**_

_**Come on, come on everyone**_

_**Let's start, start, start the party**_

_**What you waiting for now?**_

_**Start, start, start the party**_

_**Come on, come on, live it up**_

_**Let's start, start, start the party**_

_**I know you never gonna wanna stop**_

_**Stand up and do the dance, the way you do**_

_**I-I- can see all the crowd on the dance floor when its through**_

_**Baby go so lets go show, like you never ever did before**_

_**Let's do this, let me hear you say more, more, more**_

_**Start, start, start the party**_

_**Come on, come on everyone**_

_**Let's start, start, start the party**_

_**What you waiting for now?**_

_**Start, start, start the party**_

_**Come on, come on, live it up**_

_**Let's start, start, start the party**_

_**I know you never gonna wanna stop**_

_**Let the music take us**_

_**Everytime, just close our eyes**_

_**Feel the grove, wanna shake us**_

_**Everywhere, and everybody, turn it up and start the party**_

_**We got it rolling, never slowing down**_

_**Lights, camera, action, start the party now**_

_**I know your ready there's no need to wait**_

_**Now's the time for us to celebrate**_

_**Start, start the party (Let's do it)**_

_**Start, start the party (Everybody now)**_

_**Start, start the party (Let's get to it)**_

_**Start, start the party**_

_**Start, start, start the party**_

_**Come on, come on everyone**_

_**Let's start, start, start the party**_

_**What you waiting for now?**_

_**Start, start, start the party**_

_**Come on, come on, live it up**_

_**Let's start, start, start the party**_

_**I know you never gonna wanna stop**_

_**Start, start, start the party**_

_**Come on, come on everyone**_

_**Let's start, start, start the party**_

_**What you waiting for now?**_

_**Start, start, start the party**_

_**Come on, come on, live it up**_

_**Let's start, start, start the party**_

_**I know you never gonna wanna, come now let me hear you holler, put your hands up your never gonna stop**_

Then there it ended. Then he also dismissed the class. Then he waited for all of them to empty the room. By the time he was alone in the room, he quickly wrote down lyrics on his song sheets and grabbed his guitar. The melody and lyrics were running down his mind since his conversation with Mitchie ended. _That girl is the only one who can really bring out the best composer I can be._ Then he started strumming and singing the first lines he has made. "_Thank you for this moment… I've got to say how beautiful you are… Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for… Yeah you are…_"

Then someone cleared her throat at the back. Then Shane turned around. _I hope it's Mitchie._ But a disappointed face crept into his face. _An unknown person first heard my first song after six months!_ "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Shane called to her.

"Whoa! Slow down! I just left something I planned on getting and then I realized that you are still here and sorry if I kind of heard you composing, I think. Is that going to be on your next album? Coz if it is, I think I know one girl who would buy that album now already." The girl kind of babbled.

_Just like Mitchie. Babbling and same line._ "You still haven't answered my question. Actually they were two!" Shane called again.

"Sorry. I'm Phoebe by the way." She extended her hand on him. Shane didn't take it and looked away from her. "You know what. I really don't like you."

"Excuse me?" Shane was now facing her again.

"I mean. Is that how you treat other PEOPLE? I mean you are not talking to a dog! You are talking to a person. I am a person. Get some respect mister! Because I really don't care if you are Shane Grey." Then she stormed off the cabin after getting what she needed.

_Way too much like Mitchie huh? Shane, you are your old self again._

xoxo

Lunch came. Shane, Nate and Jason sat with the girls again. Girls around them started to get jealous with the treatment that they are getting from Connect 3. And for the record, Nate and Caitlyn are being mushy again. Just out of no where, Nate would tickle Caitlyn's side or Cait would whisper something at Nate and they would laugh at each other. They kind of having their own world.

"Are they together again?" Peggy asked.

"I dunno." Tess replied.

"Maybe." Shane said.

"I think so." Ella added.

"I think so too." Jason added.

Then Mitchie emerged from the kitchen and walked straight to their table. She looked at Cait and Nate then to her friends who were locking their eyes at the two lovebirds. Then she cut of the chase and went straight to the point. "Cait, are you and Nate together again?" it cut the reverie of her friends and the mushiness of Caitlyn and Nate. They kind of separated a bit and looked at Mitchie.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Huh?" Nate added.

"I asked if you two are back together." Mitchie said as she sat beside Shane.

"No." the two replied. Then awkwardness emerged from the two.

"Okay. So did that answered your questions guys?" She told her friends who wasn't able to ask the two a while ago. They nodded at her. Mitchie just smiled. She knew her best friend. _They are definitely together again._

"Hey, so how's uncle Brown's class?" Shane asked Mitchie out of no where. Awkwardness wasn't in question. They were like comfortable now despite the awkwardness their conversation that morning had ended.

"It was good. Well, we kind of had a project." Mitchie replied.

"What project?"

"We are to compose songs with a certain partner and get to perform them onstage once it outstand all the others in the class."

"Really?!" Shane excitedly replied. "That's great."

Then they stopped conversing as they noticed twelve pairs of eyes now looking straight at them.

"Okay? What is it now?" Shane asked them.

"I think they are thinking why we are acting normal towards each other." Mitchie told him. "Hey, we're not together. We are just conversing like two friends. Right Shane?" _Friends?! Mitchie, seriously?! Friends?! You want to be friends with Shane? ONLY FRIENDS?_

_Friends. Okay Mitch, I think I can deal with that for now._ "Yeah. Mitchie's right." Shane backed up unsurely. Surely he still wants to get back with Mitchie. But with such words coming out of her mouth, he thinks it would be harder now to get back with her. "We kind of did some catching up after breakfast."

"Really?" Caitlyn raised her brows at Mitchie. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because…" she can't think of anything to say. "Because… I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to spoil the moment." She quickly replied.

Shane simply smiled. He liked Mitchie's answer. _I am happy you didn't say, 'maybe it's not that important'. _

"Guys, do we have a disease or is something on my face?" Ella asked.

"Why'd you asked, Ella?" Mitchie asked her.

"Because people are throwing back angry looks at us." She told them. And she was right. There were many girls who are throwing angry looks toward their direction.

"I noticed that all of them are girls. Hmmm… I wonder why?" Peggy commented and then looked at Caitlyn and Nate.

"What?" the two said together again.

"Obviously guys, these girls are mad at us because Connect 3 has been sitting with us these past few meals. Then they now see that Caitlyn and Nate are cozy with each other." Mitchie explained.

"So you mean that being cozy with my boyfriend is bad?" Caitlyn slipped. _Uh-oh._ "I mean… being…"

"BUSTED!" their friends called softly. Then they laughed silently too.

"Cait, it's okay." Nate said. "Yeah. We're back together again." Nate told them softly so none of those outside their group could hear.

"Ugh! Sorry babe. I slipped." Cait told him pouting.

"I told you. It's okay. And they are our friends anyway." Nate told her as he put his arms around her shoulders. "And I would also like to gladly tell the entire camp, and hell the entire world that were back together."

Caitlyn rose her eyebrows. "Really?!"

"Yeah. It was you who suggested that we hide this." Nate told her.

"But… I thought… Okay fine… I was just trying to protect you and your image…" Caitlyn argued.

"Cait. I don't care now okay?" Nate replied. Then kissed her cheek.

Caitlyn smiled. Their last break up was about Nate's career. His publicist thought that him being with Caitlyn is a big held back from his fans that were mostly girls. Immature as he is, he broke things up with Cait and continued his career. But they still hang out after that because they were still friends and Mitchie and Shane were still dating back then. When Shane and Mitchie ended things up, things between them also fell apart.

After that lunch, everybody at camp knew that Nate and Caitlyn are together again.

--

**MUSIC:** Start the Party – Camp Rock OST

**A/N: **hey guys! thank you very much for reading! especially to those who review! I love you guys! I hope that you like it... and I hope that the future updates would be worthwhile for you... :) R&R!


	6. Jealousy Kills A Cat

**Chapter 5**: Jealousy kills a Cat

"I still can't believe it Cait. YOU and NATE? Again?! Are you sure he won't run off like some chicken shit like before?" Peggy asked concerned. She was there when Caitlyn was in her crying and moving on days. The girls were just hanging out after their class with Jason. They were at the docks. Mitchie was sitting at the ground where the canoe was behind her. Caitlyn and Peggy were in front of her. While Tess and Ella were seated on a bench nearby.

"Pegs, I don't know. It's just that, I can't help it. I like him and maybe hell, I love him…" Caitlyn wasn't able to stop her own words. It just feels right to say that she loved the guy. "Ugh! What is up with me and slip ups!"

"Caitlyn! You love him?!" Mitchie called.

"Shh!" Caitlyn called to her. Tess and Ella were curious as to what happened so they went to their friends.

"What happened?" Tess asked

"Caitlyn slipped again." Peggy replied simply.

"What do you mean, slipped again?" Tess asked.

"She said she love the guy." Mitchie replied.

"What?! You love Nate?!" Tess was now looking at the girl in crime.

"Why? Is it a big deal?" Caitlyn asked her friends.

"No. But Cait…" Tess was now worried. "we don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know. And I appreciate it. But I just can't help it. He always makes me feel special. Different from the other girls. And he's the only guy who can make my heart stop and pound fast at the same time."

"How could that happen?" Ella asked. Referring to the heart, stopping and pounding at the same time.

"Ella, it's a metaphor." Mitchie told her.

"Oh." Ella smiled.

"Oh my gosh! My bff is in love!" Mitchie squealed and hugged Caitlyn.

"Okay. I promise this is going to be my last reconciliation with Nate. When things won't work out, I will let it go, I will let him go…" Caitlyn said softly.

"Don't promise that to us Cait. It's gonna be your decision. We are just here to support you." Mitchie said.

"Yeah. Mitchie's right. I don't care who Nate is. My mother is still much popular than he is." Tess said it with pride. "We're here for you Cait. We're so gonna kick his ass if he makes you cry again."

"Yeah. They're right. We're here for you, Cait." Ella and Peggy added.

"Thank you, you guys! I don't know what to say. I am so happy I have you." Caitlyn said as the five of them had a big hug.

Then someone from behind them cleared his throat. Then they broke off their huge hug and looked at the person or persons who interrupted their girl time.

"Okay, why are you here hotshot?" Caitlyn called to her boyfriend.

"Well, I was hoping I could find my beautiful lady around here." Nate replied.

Caitlyn smiled at him then she stood up. "See you guys later." Caitlyn told her friends and went beside Nate.

"See you Cait!" They called.

"Hey!" Mitchie called to Nate as she stood up.

Nate and Cait faced her. "What is it?" Nate asked her.

"You better not make that girl beside you cry." Mitchie said.

"Or else you'll have four girls here ready to put that face of yours off the magazines." Tess added.

"OH!" Jason and Shane, who were with Nate when they approached the docks, called mockingly at Nate.

"I promise! I won't!" Nate called back to them.

"Good." Mitchie said. "see you later Cait."

Cait smiled and winked at her friends and off the lovebirds went.

"Okay. Why are you guys here?" Mitchie asked Jason and Shane.

"I don't know." Jason replied.

"Well, can't we hang out here like you guys do?" Shane replied, challenging her.

"Okay." Mitchie replied and rolled her eyes. "Well, good thing. You keep my friends company." Mitchie told him as she started to get her jacket that was at the canoe.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Where are you going Mitch?" Peggy asked.

"Somewhere." Mitchie joked. "I am gonna go and meet Jess. So see you guys at dinner!" Then off she went to find her partner.

When Mitchie was out of earshot. Shane called to the girls, "WHO'S JESS?!"

"Oh. Someone's jealous!" Tess teased.

"I am not." Shane pouted.

"Did I say a name?" Tess asked to anybody.

"No Tess. Someone just admitted that he is jealous." Peggy added to the tease.

"Ha! If you mean me, I am not jealous!" Shane told them

"Then why are you being defensive?" Tess asked. The three girls started to walk away.

As they were walking away, Shane realized that the girls never really answered his question. "Hey! Who's JESS?!"

xoxo

Mitchie met up with Jess near the Camp Rock Theater. The theater was closed so they decided to stay outside it.

"Hey. So I don't know how to start this project." Mitchie admitted.

"You?! Mitchie, I may be a newbie here at camp but I do know that you are one of the in-the-making NEXT CAMP ROCK LEGEND! Your songs make you that." Jess told her.

"Thanks for the flatter Jess. But I honestly don't know how to start this." Mitchie said. "I haven't done a song with anyone well except Shane. And I haven't written anything since we broke up. There, I told you my darkest secret! Get ready tonight, I am gonna kill you!" Mitchie told him honestly, but the last part was a joke.

"Oh, now I understand. You are uninspired."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you and Shane broke up, you said, you haven't written anything. When did you start writing songs Mitch?"

"Since I learned how to play the guitar."

"And when was that?"

"I was like 7 years old. The first song I composed was a love song! I was a hopeless romantic kid." Mitchie laughed as she went down memory lane.

"You see. I think you are stuck with your Shane Grey high that you forgot your music. You write songs way before Shane came. Now, I think I know just the way how to make you remember why you write songs in the first place."

"How?"

Jess stood up and grab her hand. They went at the back of the theater.

"What are we doing here? The door's locked!" Mitchie told him as she tried to budge the door open.

"Excuse me." Jess told her. Then he grabbed a hair pin and opened the back door of the theater.

"Are you a thief or something?" Mitchie teased.

"Something like that." Jess joked.

"Okay. So what's your point?" Mitchie asked as they walked on stage.

Jess went to the audience side and let Mitchie stay on stage. "Mitch, why don't you sing up there."

"I can't." Mitchie said. Then she tried to get down.

"Oops! No you don't Mitch. Get back up stage." Jess ordered her. "And sing."

"Who are you, to tell me to do anything?" Mitchie asked, now she's annoyed.

"Mitchie, I am not your enemy. I just want to help you okay."

"And what made you think that this would help me okay?"

"Why Mitch? What else do you think is the solution to your problem huh?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Ha! You're making me laugh. You think you don't? Then why are you here? Because of music? When you can't even sing because you don't want to? Don't you think that is a big problem?"

"Jess, I don't want to argue with you okay? I am just not ready."

"When will you be ready Mitch? When your time is up and all your opportunities have passed?"

Mitchie just stared at him. _Unbelievable!_ But she has to admit. The guy has a point.

"Think about that Mitch. Because if you think that once you get back with Shane you will get back to singing too, okay its good. But what if you two are not meant for each other? So you think music is not meant for you too?" Then Jess left the hall leaving a thinking Mitchie on stage. If thinking or brooding was a talent, she would have won.

xoxo

Shane was still at the docks with Jason. This was after the girls left. "Jase, who do you think is Jess?" This was Shane's question for the past 10 minutes.

"Shane. I know!" Jason finally told him excitedly.

"What do you mean you know?" Shane asked him in disbelief.

"I think Jess is one of the guys that Mitchie and the girls hang out with during class hours. Well, they kind of seem to be a big group when I ask them to group up and do some music." Jason told him.

"And you told me this now?" Shane asked relieved. "I thought…"

"You thought what? That he's some kind of guy Mitchie is with now?" Jason told him. "Don't kid yourself Shane. The girl's still in love with you. I think you're a big loser if you don't see that."

"You think so Jase?"

"Yah!"

"Thanks."

Then Shane's attention kind of drifted to a familiar girl walking off the docks. _Hey, that's the girl who acts like Mitchie. I think I should apologize to her._ Shane thought.

xoxo

It was dinner time. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Peggy, Tess and Ella were already on their table eating dinner. Shane and Mitchie were still out of sight.

"Where could they be?" Caitlyn asked.

"Maybe, off to their dock again." Nate joked.

Then their table laughed. "Yeah. I can picture that out now." Peggy added.

"Oh look! Here comes Mitchie." Tess said. "Hey Mitch!"

"Hey." Mitchie replied with a half-smile.

"Is something wrong?" Caitlyn asked her best friend breaking Mitchie's reverie.

"Huh? Um… no. I'm fine." Mitchie lied.

"Mitch, I know you and you are not a good liar. Even people who don't know you could see that." Caitlyn told her.

"It's nothing." Mitchie said in reply. "So, where's Shane?" she asked changing the topic.

"We don't know. We even thought you two are together at your dock." Caitlyn said.

"Well, you thought wrong." Mitchie said.

"Oh, there's Shane!" Tess said. She pointed at the door where Shane was emerging. Shane waved at them and went the other way. "where is he heading?"

"I don't know." Nate replied. "I think he's gonna be sitting with that lonely girl." Nate pointed at the table that Shane approached.

Mitchie was looking their direction. She was burning with jealousy. "Who is she?!" she asked her friends as she faced them.

"Hey. You are jealous!" Caitlyn teased.

"No I am not. I am just curious!" Mitchie defended.

"Curious?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Well, curious as to who is the next lucky girl." Mitchie regretted her own words. _I still want to be that girl._

"Yeah right Mitch! You are definitely jealous! Asking for the next girl is like asking who your enemy is." Tess told her.

Mitchie just glared at her. Then she looked at Shane and the new girl.

xoxo

"What do I owe with this great surprise Grey?" Phoebe asked Shane as he eventually stopped before her.

"Well, maybe your reply to my apology would be fine."

"Apology accepted." She told him as she gestured for him to sit down.

"Thank you. I was just pissed that someone heard me composing so I flipped." Shane explained.

"I understand. Especially if you don't know the person who heard your first composition after a long time." Phoebe said.

"Can you read minds?" Shane teased.

"No. But I just sort of understand and read people. Maybe if music won't fit me, I can go to psychology in college."

"I think that would really suit you." Shane told her. Then he started to eat his meal.

Phoebe just looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Shane asked.

"You are eating with me." Phoebe said simply.

"Why? Is it bad? I mean, am I not allowed to eat with you?" Shane asked her.

"No. But you have your friends over there waiting for you." Phoebe gestured for Shane's table with his gang. "You guys are cliquish so I don't think you should be sitting with the loner."

"You find us cliquish?"

"Yeah. Everyone does. Connect 3. Mitchie Torres and her friends. Together, one big popular clique."

"Well, I don't know other people here aside from them so I hang out with them."

"Then why are you here with me."

"Because you are my friend. Right? Please don't embarrass me!" Shane pleaded mockingly.

"Whatever Shane. Fine. But once people get angry at me because you sat with me, you are so not going to be my friend anymore!"

"Deal!" Shane told her and they shook hands.

xoxo

The next morning, Shane and Mitchie were the last ones to reach their table again. But unlike last night, they arrived at the same time. Mitchie came from the kitchen and Shane came from the front door.

"Hey why are you guys late?" Tess asked.

"I kind of slacked off." Shane told her.

"Yeah right. You were just off with your prospect." Mitchie murmured.

"What did you say?" Shane asked Mitchie, annoyed. He heard it though not that clear. But he got the message.

"None of you business!" Mitchie was mad at him. _Fine! I admit I am jealous! I hate it! I hate that girl!_ Then she sat on her usual seat.

"Atleast I am not off with some other guy SOMEWHERE!" Shane called to her.

"Ha!" Mitchie called to him as she stood. "And what do you mean by that? Atleast I am not blowing my friends off to dine with some random girl laughing my gut off!" _What am I talking about?_

"And when did I blew you off Mitch? You were the one here 'Good, KEEP MY FRIENDS COMPANY!' who is blowing off huh?" Shane called back to her.

"Fine! If you don't want to hang out with me or my friends! Fine! Get lost!" Mitchie called. "I lost my appetite." Then she ran off to the kitchen.

"Mitch!" Shane called. "Damn it!" Shane boxed the table. Then he noticed the people were looking at them as they fought off. "WHAT?!" he called to them and they went back to their own business.

Shane left and went to his own cabin. He didn't even go to his class for that day.

"This is bad." Caitlyn told her friends after Mitchie and Shane left.

"You said it Cait." Peggy added.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this okay?" Nate told Caitlyn as he held her to him.

Caitlyn was really sad with what happened and just cuddled on Nate after the incident. The others were depressed too.

--

**A/N:** Okay. How was it? I hope you liked it! Please R&R… tell me what you think… and a BALL is coming up! ;-) Lav yah!


	7. A Special Announcement

**Chapter 6**: A Special Announcement

Tess, Peggy and Ella were walking their way to their next class, Production with Nate. Mitchie was MIA and Caitlyn was nearly MIA.

"Hey guys. Where's Caitlyn?" Nate asked the girls.

"Seen Mitchie? Then you will see Caity." Tess replied with no excitement. "Sorry Nate. We're just pissed off. Shane and Mitchie were getting along and then with just some simple insignificant others they're off fighting again."

"I understand." Nate told them. "Maybe they're jealous." Nate told them out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked then suddenly it dawned on her.

"You're right!" Peggy chimed in.

"Yeah. Shane got jealous when Mitchie ran off with Jess yesterday to practice, I must say and Mitchie got jealous last night because Shane didn't dine with us." Tess explained.

"Which has an explanation too. He dined with the girl to apologize." Nate added. Shane told him everything with what happened with Phoebe. "Hey. I've got a plan."

Then Nate told them what it was. He dismissed the class early and went straight to Brown to discuss some matters. Tess and the others went off to find Caity and Mitchie. They found them at the docks.

"Hey you two… do you plan on skipping all your classes this day?" Tess called to them.

They turned around and waved at their friends. "Sorry, was Nate mad?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. But he told us to pull you to our next class. You too Mitch." Tess told them.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. So what's next?" Mitchie replied. Her eyes were kind of puffy from crying.

Tess looked at their schedule. Then she got horror strucked.

"What is it Tess? What's the matter?" Mitchie asked her.

Tess hesitated. "Fine. Dancing class with Shane, first meeting." She replied.

"Now, I'm not fine." Mitchie said simply and faced the lake again.

"Mitch! We've talked about this!" Caitlyn told her. "You promised you'd be fine even if Shane's around right?"

"But with our act this morning I don't think I can keep my promise anymore." Mitchie told her.

"Mitch. You can do it okay? We're here for you." Tess told her as she rubbed Mitchie's back. Peggy and Ella went to them too.

"Thanks you guys." Mitchie told them. "Sorry if Caity and I are so drama queens."

"Hey I am not!" Caity called.

"Yes you are!" the other four called.

xoxo

Mitchie and the rest of the gang went to the dancing class cabin. Shane and a few others of their frequent classmates were there already. After the girls went in, Nate also came in. Some of Shane's morning class was also there since he missed it, he asked the ones who were free to join his afternoon class. Mitchie and Shane were avoiding each other. Nate went to his Caitlyn.

"Hey, missed you this morning." Nate whispered to her. They were not allowed to do PDA so they just kind of talked.

"Sorry." Cait told him pouting. "I can't help it if Mitchie's sad."

"I understand, babe. Just have fun this afternoon okay? I have a plan to at least make Shane and Mitchie talk or more be at peace." Nate told her.

"Really? Is that why you're here?"

"Yup. So just chill okay? I promised you this drama of them will be fixed." Nate told her as he ran his hands on Caitlyn's cheeks and went to Shane to discuss why he was there.

"Hey man. Why are you here? To check on your darling? Don't worry I won't worn her out." Shane joked. He is trying his best to still be himself. But he can't also deny the fact that he is stealing glances at Mitchie.

"No. I am here to tell you that your Uncle Brown approved my proposal of a Ball Night Theme Night." Nate told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are not going to teach hip hop today but instead, social dancing! Waltz!" Nate told him.

"What?!"

"Yep. So I am here to help you out since it's my idea."

"This has nothing to do with…"

"You guys are the reason why this is happening so you have to deal with this." Nate told him

"What?!"

"Stop with the WHATS Grey. And teach Waltz!" Nate told him. Then Nate took the liberty to explain to the class what is going to happen. He told them that in one week's time, a Ball Night was going to take place. So they must learn social dancing. Some groaned to this idea but a lot was listening. Shane just let Nate do all the teaching stuff because he was bummed off. Mitchie was talking again to Jess.

"Hey. Truce?" Jess stretched his hands to Mitchie.

Mitchie looked at him and smiled. "Fine. Truce. I can use all the friend power this time."

"So I've heard." Jess told her. "Mitch. If it's okay, we can use this chance to write. This might give you some ideas. You're in the peak of your Shane emotion or whatever it is called."

Mitchie laughed softly. "You really are going to grab every chance to just make me sing huh?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for." Jess replied.

"Thank you Jess."

"No biggie." Then they turned their attention to Nate and Shane.

Phoebe. She is also in the class. She approached Shane without anyone noticing her walking to him. "Hey you jealous guy." She whispered to Shane.

"Hey you sneaking gal." Shane replied back. "And what make you say I'm jealous."

"Because if looks can kill, you could have killed Jess." Phoebe told him.

"You know him?"

"Yup. He's my brother Cole's best friend."

"Really?" Shane asked her as he raised his brows.

"Really."

Then Nate cut off their conversation as he paired up the guys into pairs. He made sure that Caitlyn was his partner and Mitchie is paired with Shane.

"Okay, last two girls." Nate referred to Caitlyn and Mitchie.

Mitchie has understood the situation. _Nate you're sneaky. I am so gonna get you later._ Caitlyn can't help but smile.

"Well, Caitlyn, is paired to me and Mitchie, Shane." Nate called and winked at the two of them.

As the people get to settle, Caitlyn smiled at her man in front of her. "Natie, you're my hero." Caitlyn joked.

"Anything for my lady."

Then Mitchie and Shane stood before each other. They didn't talk or anything but just followed Nate and Caitlyn's lead as the music started to roll.

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_

_**Pull me close and take one step**_

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**_

_**And let the music be your guide.**_

Shane put his right hand on Mitchie's waist. Mitchie then put her left hand on Shane's shoulders. Then their free hands touched and locked themselves. Then their eyes met and locked on each other too.

_**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**_

_**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**_

Then Shane led Mitchie. They danced not only to the rhythm of the music but also to the beat of their hearts.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

They danced as if no other else were in the room. They spun and danced without taking off their eyes off each other. Then the group made a huge circle, an exchange of partners were to take place.

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**_

_**And every turn will be safe with me**_

_**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**_

_**You know I'll catch you through it all**_

Shane spun Mitchie to her next partner and Mitchie let go of Shane to his own next partner. They danced with their insignificant others. But it was so very different when it was them who danced.

_**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**_

_**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**_

Then after that, they reverted back to their own partners. Shane and Mitchie were back to each others arms. Shane and Mitchie can't help but smile at each other.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

That smile just signified that they were going to be fine and okay. There is always this connection with them that even if they don't talk about it, there's a given fact that they're okay and it's settled.

_**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**_

_**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**_

_**Let it rain, let it pour**_

_**What we have is worth fighting for**_

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

Shane and Mitchie continued to spin around and danced with their hearts. There is nothing like dancing with the person who already has your heart.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

As the song starts to fade, they just stood there in the dance floor, face to face. Eyes still locked.

_**Can I have this dance**_

_**Can I have this dance…**_

"Okay! That's it! Thank you guys! See you next meeting!" Nate called. But this didn't stop Shane and Mitchie to just stand up there and just look at each other. The class went and the gang just remained there.

Nate, Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy and Ella just stood there before Shane and Mitchie who were still looking at each other. "When do you think they'll stop staring at each other?" Caitlyn whispered to Nate and the others.

"Or hell even blink!" Tess called softly.

Shane and Mitchie were still standing there. But they decided to just blurt out anything that is on their head. "I am jealous of him." "I am jealous of her." They called to each other together.

"What?" They called again together.

"Okay. I think this is our cue to go." Caitlyn called to the gang. "You guys talk okay?" she called to Shane and Mitchie. "Not kill or shout at each other okay?"

Mitchie stood there still looking at Shane pouting. "Fine! I admit it! I am so jealous of her that I exploded! Shane! Please stop talking to her!" Mitchie called to him. Tears were now flowing her cheeks. "Sorry. It's impulse. I know, I don't have the slightest reason of stopping you to talk to her or do anything with her. As I say… impulse… Fine! Since I'm babbling again, I think you get me now."

Shane just stood there in disbelief. He can't believe that Mitchie just said those words. Then he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Mitchie pouted.

"Because… because… I was hoping you'll say that." Shane replied honestly. "And please, I want you to have the biggest reason of stopping me to talk to her or any other girls that makes you jealous. Makes me happy to know you're jealous." They were exchanging conversation as if nothing ever happened to them. _LOVE._

Mitchie smacked him. "Really huh? You're so bad Grey." She smacked him again.

"That smacking hurts Mitch." Shane told her playfully and jokingly soothed his shoulders.

"Hey. You also told me that you are jealous of him… who? Jess?" Mitchie asked.

"You're changing the topic."

"You're putting me on spotlight. I just indirectly told you that I still love you and you are here laughing your ass out." Mitchie told him still pouting.

"You still love me?" Shane asked.

"Ugh! Shane! Stop it!" Mitchie called then she turned her back on Shane and crossed her arms.

Then Shane hugged her from the behind and whispered. "I love you more, Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie smiled. Then she faced him. "You do?" She asked. She was still beneath him.

Shane nodded in agreement. "I do. I do. I do."

"Shane, I am so sorry." Mitchie told him and she buried her face on his chest.

"Hey. Why are you sorry?" Shane asked her as he pulled her off from his chest so he can see her beautiful face. Then he wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

"Because… I broke us off. I broke up with you. I gave in to what Sandy told me." Mitchie admitted.

"What do you mean you gave in to what Sandy told you?" Shane asked

Sandy was Shane's publicist. She was or is still in love with Shane Grey. That was why she told Mitchie to back off.

_**Flashback:**_

"Hey." Sandy called to Mitchie one Saturday morning. They were at Shane's apartment. Shane was off to the nearby coffee shop to get his and Mitchie's breakfast. Mitchie frequently sleepover at Shane's and this was one of those times.

"Hey Sandy. Why are you here?" Mitchie asked. She was on Shane's clothes.

"Did you two just had… umm…" Sandy trailed off. She can't finish her sentence.

"Sex? No. We have purity rings." Mitchie replied. Then she showed her right hand and there her silver ring sparkled. "I just get cozy on his clothes so I use them as my pajamas whenever I am here." Mitchie told her as she took water from the fridge.

"Okay." Sandy replied with relief. "So um, here's the thing." Sandy handed Mitchie a magazine.

Mitchie took it and looked at the cover page. There at the cover was Shane with the headline: Shane Grey, THE NEXT BIG THING. "Okay? I don't get it. Why are you showing me this?" Mitchie asked her.

"Because… Mitchie, you are my friend or so I think. And I don't want to hurt you. But I am also Shane's publicist. And it is my job to see to it that Shane would fulfill that NEXT BIG THING tag line."

"So what is your point?" Mitchie asked, annoyed.

"My point is. Mitchie, you are going to make Shane lose that." Sandy told her directly.

"Wha—" Mitchie started but Sandy beat her to it.

"Shane's fan base are mostly girls. And once you two get in this relationship too long, they will think that it is really impossible to have Shane, even though it really is. But he is the fantasy of every girl in this country. Hell the world. And you keep him distracted Mitchie. Before, it was always his goal to make everyone happy. But now, his goal is to make you happy. Don't you see? Every time you two get in a petty fight, Shane gets irritable and he get to be detach and he forgets what he really has to prioritize. Mitchie, you are going to ruin his life." Sandy told Mitchie with brows raised. "I am sorry to break this to you. But it is true and you have to think about it. Your happiness or his? Think about it Mitchie." Then she went off the door and that was the last time Mitchie saw Sandy.

Then after that Mitchie thought hard about what Sandy told her. Then that night, Mitchie broke things off with Shane.

_**End of Flashback**_

"What? Sandy told you that?" Shane called to her angrily.

"Yeah." Mitchie told him softly. "And I am so sorry if I…"

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry, baby. So this is all her fault. She is so going to get fired." Shane said.

"Hey. Hey. One way or the other, she's right Shane…"

"No Mitch. Because of what she did, she ruined my career more. Mitchie, before you even came, I was a big mess. And it was you who restored me, you saved me. And when you left, it felt like that restoration didn't even took place. I can't compose, I don't sing that well. I was always drunk. And hell, I was always irritated. You are my world Mitchie Torres. And I can't bear it anymore if I lose you again." Shane told her as he buried her in his arms.

"No, baby, you will not lose me again." Mitchie replied and hugged him back.

Then they broke and slowly, Shane put his lips on the lips of the girl of his life.

xoxo

After that class, Nate announced at Campfire Night the details about the upcoming ball. The kids would have to ask out for their partners or they could go alone. For the dresses and suits, tailors and seamstresses were to come for the next few days, bringing already made dresses or suits. Since the event was only in a week, already made dresses were advised and if they want revisions, a little time would be needed to finish such. Some kids have make-ups but some also requested for make up artists and stylists to come.

That night, the kids gathered around the stage for Campfire Night. A few kids were to perform on stage. But Nate asked to be first.

"Okay, sorry, I know I kind of have to use my status in camp and outside camp just to get this spot. But I really just want to do this. So here's the thing…" Nate started. Caitlyn was directly downstage in front of him. She was with Ella, Peggy and Tess. "… I've written a song. Only my buddies, Shane and Jason has heard of it and now, you guys will get a chance to hear it." The crowd roared. "But here's the catch, this song is not for you… Sorry… because it's for this one certain girl who already stole my heart. I have once let her go and that mistake I don't want to repeat again. And I am so happy that she gave me another chance and I promise that I won't blew it off because for sure four knuckles or eight, if they want to use both hands, are ready to tackle me if I get to make her cry again." He smiled to the girl in question. "So, this song is for you Cait. I hope you like it…"

Caitlyn can't help but cry. _The asshole wrote me a song! Nate I hate you! You're making me cry…_ But it's tears of joy.

"Wait, does anyone know where Shane is?" Nate asked of nowhere.

"Babe, you really know how to ruin a mood huh?" Caitlyn shouted teasingly.

"Sorry, but it's much dramatic if he's here…" Nate teased back.

Then out of nowhere, Shane appeared on stage. "Sorry, I am late." He told Nate.

"I'll deal with you later." Nate mocked. "Let's begin." Nate was on guitar and vocals. Shane was on drums and Jason was on bass. Then Nate started to strum his guitar and sang…

_**If the heart is always searching,**_

_**Can you ever find a home?**_

_**I've been looking for that someone,**_

_**I'll never make it on my own.**_

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_

_**I find my paradise,**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

_**How long will I be waiting,**_

_**To be with you again**_

_**Gonna tell you that I love you,**_

_**In the best way that I can.**_

_**I can't take a day without you here,**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_

_**I find my paradise,**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

_**More and more, I start to realize,**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow,**_

_**I can hold my head high,**_

_**And it's all because you're by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When I hold you in my arms**_

_**I know that it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**I never wanna let you go**_

_**Cause when you look me in the eyes.**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_

_**I find my paradise,**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

Caitlyn was really crying hard now. "Natie!" she called mockingly "Don't do that again." She laughed and cried at the same time. By the middle of the song Mitchie reached her friends already. Then she gave Caitlyn a tissue.

"Cait, I hope those are tears of joy." Nate told her. "I love you baby." Everybody got silent with what Nate just revealed. "Yes! I am in love with the girl before me."

Caitlyn ran up stage and went in front of Nate. "You asshole! Stop making me cry! And I love you too." Caitlyn smacked him in the chest and hugged him. Then they broke off and Nate wiped the tears on her eyes.

Everybody stood there and clapped. Others were bitter because Nate is already taken.

"Hey wait." Nate called through the microphone.

"Nate, what now?" she mocked again.

Nate kneeled before her, "Will you go to the ball with me, my princess?" Nate asked her as he took her hand.

Caitlyn just laughed and pulled him up. "Of course I'd love to." Then they kissed before everyone at camp.

--

**MUSIC: **_Can I Have This Dance?_ by: Zac Efron & Vanessa Hugdens

: _When You Look Me In The Eyes_ by: Jonas Brothers

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Sorry if there are more Naitlyn moments now. Don't worry, in the next chapters, more Smitchie…  There you have it, the ball is announced. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Especially to those who are reading my fic… you're the best guys! God Bless you all! R&R! btw, this is the longest chapter i have written so far i think. :) please please please tell me what you think :)


	8. Surprising Relationships

**Chapter 7**: Surprising Relationships

The next morning, Mitchie and the girls woke up early. It was still 6am in the morning.

"Hey" Mitchie called to the girls. "You guys are early." She was already dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah. I really don't know why." Tess replied. "I feel like I have slept for such a long time and I have to wake up right this time."

"Well, I think it's a good thing. Waking before everyone does." Caitlyn commented.

Then the other four started to wash and dress up. By the time they were done freshening up, some campers started to wake up.

Mitchie went straight to her mom at the kitchen were Peggy and Ella tagged along to help since they realized they had nothing to do. Caitlyn was off to a bench in between hers and Nate's cabin, laptop on her lap and started to mix some music. Tess then went off walking to the theater, just to walk.

"Hey diva, you up early." Someone called from Tess' behind.

Tess turned to that person and realized that it was Jess. "You scared me, Jess! I thought I was alone here." She told him as she approached the guy.

"Well, I guess you kind of forgot that I am an early riser huh?"

"Jess, I don't forget that but it's just I wouldn't think that this early in the morning you will be standing right behind me okay?"

"Fine! You know you'll always win when I am your competitor."

"Thank you." Tess replied smiling. "You still haven't changed a bit huh?"

"Well, I'm still old same Jess."

"What are you doing here Jess?" Tess just blurted it out. It was bugging her since the day she saw him in Brown's class.

"Here? I love it here. The theater's near and you know me, I would want to someday perform on a real stage."

"Yeah I know. But what I mean, why are you here at camp?"

"Why? Is it bad?" Jess asked her and started to circle around her.

"No. But…"

"Don't worry Tess. I am not here to ruin you or your mother's image or yours' for that matter. I just want to have fun. In the first place, this was our dream before you…" Tess glared at him. "Okay, fine I won't go in there again. Sorry."

"Hey. It was the past. I am sorry too for the mistakes I have done to you Jess. I know it was my entire fault, I am just so proud even until now to admit them all." Tess told him. "So. Friends?" Tess stretched her hand out. "Again?"

Jess smiled. "Alright. Apology accepted. Friends." Jess shook her hand. "I can't believe it! You're the first one who raised the white flag!"

"Shut up!" Tess smacked him. Then they started to walk to the campsite, laughing as they walked down to memory lane.

xoxo

Mitchie, Peggy and Ella were having fun at the kitchen. They were preparing omelettes for breakfast. Peggy was the one breaking the eggs, Ella was assigned to beat the eggs and Mitchie was the one frying the eggs.

Then out of nowhere, Peggy just asked a random question. "Guys, what do you think of Justin?"

"Justin? As in your Justin?" Mitchie asked.

Peggy smacked her at the back. "Hey! He's not my Justin. But yeah, I think you get the Justin I am talking about."

"You like him do you Pegs?" Ella asked.

"What?!" Peggy tried to defend. "I… I just want to ask of what you think of the guy."

"Why Pegs?" Mitchie asked her.

"Um… no reason in particular." Peggy answered concentrating on cracking her eggs. Ella and Mitchie just looked at her waiting for the real answer. "Fine! I like him!"

Ella and Mitchie laughed.

"You guys really know how to make people talk huh?" Peggy commented and smiled at her friends. "But you have to keep quiet! Once he knew, I will sound desperate!"

"Alright Peggy! Your secret is safe with us." Mitchie replied. And Ella gestured to zip her lips.

"But guys, you haven't answered my question." Peggy told them.

"Right. Well, let's see…" Mitchie stopped to fry and thought. Then she get back on frying and said, "Justin is quite nice. I think he's good for you Pegs." Mitchie smiled at her.

"Yeah. I agree with Mitchie." Ella added. Peggy smiled at them.

"Thank you. But before I gone off crazy over him, I hope that he feels the same way towards me too right?"

"It's okay Pegs. He's an asshole if he won't" Mitchie told her.

Then they finished off all the eggs they were assigned with. Then Mitchie's mother emerged from the door.

"So, are you done there girls?" Connie called to her daughter.

"Yes. Mom!"

"Thank you! Peggy, Ella, thank you too!" Connie called.

"Sure thing, Connie!" Peggy and Ella chimed. And the three girls went out of the kitchen and off to the hall to meet up with their friends.

xoxo

That morning, breakfast was quite crowded. The gang's table was crowded, that is. Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Shane were already seated. Then Mitchie, Peggy and Ella joined them. After a few minutes, Tess entered the hall with Jess.

"Hey guys, mind if Jess joins us?" Tess asked.

"No problem." Mitchie replied. Shane, who was beside her had his brows rose. They still haven't told their friends that they were back together. The were kind of finding the right 'timing', if there is such thing.

Jess sat beside Tess and across Mitchie. "So, Mitch, since were on truce now, can we start that project later?" Jess asked Mitchie.

"Sure thing." Mitchie replied and smiled at him.

"Wait, what truce? You guys had a fight?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sort of." Mitchie replied.

"Yeah. Kind of. Long story." Jess added.

"Yeah long story. And it's boring so you don't want to hear it." Mitchie just wasn't ready to tell everyone that she has 'that problem'.

So Caitlyn just cut it off and went to talk to her boyfriend. But Shane was much curious so he decided to interrogate Mitchie later. Then after a few minutes, Jess' friends approached the table.

"Hey guys. Mind if we bunked? The tables are quite full." Justin asked.

"Sure." Peggy replied. Mitchie and Ella smiled at her while Tess and Caitlyn who still has no idea, rose their brows and looked at Justin and Peggy.

So there. A crowded table, Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Tess, Jess, Peggy, Ella, Justin, Cole and Aaron. In one table.

"So Cait, we still on later?" Aaron asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah. We so have to finish that song or we're so doomed on Friday." Caitlyn told him.

"Yeah. You're so right." Aaron added. "So, same place?"

"Yep." Caitlyn replied. Not noticing that Nate was kind of pissed with the guy now. And he was pissed with Caitlyn too because she's acknowledging the guy. _Ugh! I hate it when I became jealous!_

Then breakfast ended and the gang separated ways. The campers were on for their first class, Brown's singing class. And Connect 3 had some classes to connect on too.

xoxo

After all the girls' classes, they just hanged out at their cabin. They were so busy the past few days that they really hadn't had some real girl bonding. Caitlyn was always off with Nate. Mitchie was also lost with hers and Shane's 'so-called' friendship. Peggy and Ella were always with their partners doing the project. And Tess was kind of off, the past few days.

"So, what's up with us girls?" Mitchie asked her friends out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, we've been kind of off lately. We only see each other at classes and meal times, well that's like 24/7 but we really haven't had the time to talk." She explained.

"You're right Mitch. So who wants to start?" Tess asked.

Caitlyn raised her hand. "Nate's avoiding me this day." She told them honestly. In production class, Nate didn't spoke a word with Caitlyn and he didn't even acknowledge her.

"I kind of sensed your coldness actually." Mitchie told her.

"You see? I don't know what is up with him! We were okay at breakfast. But then he didn't show up at lunch and he won't talk to me at prod class. Fine! If he wants cold treatment, he gets cold treatment!" Caitlyn called.

"Cait, I think you two should talk." Tess told her.

"But how could we if he doesn't want to. He'll come around." She told them.

"Well, since Caitlyn already revealed something, I think I have to reveal something to you guys too." Peggy told them.

The girls attention was on Peggy now. They were all ears.

"Justin asked me to the ball!" Peggy squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Ella hugged her.

"That's great!" Mitchie called.

"Justin? As in Justin, your Justin?" Tess asked. She and Caitlyn wasn't still informed with Peggy's 'thing' for Justin. And so like Peggy's conversation with Ella and Mitchie at the kitchen, she also had it with Caitlyn and Tess.

"Good for you Pegs." Tess told her. "I am happy for you. Atleast you guys will have someone at the ball."

"No one has asked me out yet." Ella told her.

"Me too." Mitchie added.

"Well, Ells, if you won't mind we would just hang out on ball night. If ever no one would ask you out. Okay?" Tess told her.

"Sure thing." Ella replied.

"Hey. What about me?" Mitchie pouted.

"Duh Mitchie! If it wasn't so obvious, Shane would have probably cooked a way to ask you out for the ball." Tess told her.

"Duh Tess! If he has then why he still hasn't asked me? And besides, I thought you are so not boy expert huh?" Mitchie asked her teasingly.

Tess just smirked. "Well, I wasn't really that honest to you guys."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked. She was on her laptop all this time.

"Well, let's just say I have a story to share…" Tess started. "Actually, I have already my first love. Call me impossible, but I have. I have this childhood friend whom I have known maybe since kindergarten. Our parents were close and such. So we were friends, we grew up together. He was always there for me. But in junior high, my mother got a call from her agent before, asking her if she still want to get back on business. And she accepted. She got popular again and such. Until her publicist…"

"What is up with our love lives and publicists?" Mitchie cutted. "Sorry, go on Tess."

"…asked us not to associate with my friend's family anymore since his father was convicted of drug possession during that time. He said that it was bad for my mom's image. So since then, I had to back off and try not to hang out with him anymore. It was hard since he was really pissed off with my actions and the way I am treating him was so bad. Until high school came and we parted ways, we grew apart. Just this recent we kind of have our ways cross and we kind of sorted things out. I hope that's the case but I think I am much of the in denial side because I know it was my fault. Anyway so there, I had told you my darkest secret!" Tess smiled.

Caitlyn was already looking at Tess since the time she realized Tess was really opening up to them. The girls all went to Tess and hugged her. "Awh, you guys are so melodramatic!" Tess cried.

"You're melodramatic! Tess, thank you." Mitchie told her.

"For what?"

"For sharing this to us." Peggy said.

"I think I had this huge ball inside my heart that I want to spit out any of these days." Tess said.

"So thanks much more because you chose us to be your ball spitting out target." Caitlyn joked.

"You're my only best girl friends guys!" Tess called in their hug.

"Me too." Each of the other girls called.

xoxo

Right after dinner, Mitchie was asked by her mom to clean out the trash. As she got the stuff and approached the big trash container outside the kitchen, someone got a hold of her waist.

"Shane! Don't do that again!" she smacked Shane who was still wrapped on her. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Shane apologized with a kiss on her cheek.

"You're forgiven. Hey, I'll just finish these and meet me at the docks. Okay?"

"Sure thing." Shane gave her a kiss on the lips and went on his way.

Mitchie looked at Shane dreamily as he walked away. Then she returned to the kitchen and put her stuff down and went after Shane. "Mom, I'll go now! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay sweetie!" her mom called back.

Mitchie decided to do the same thing that Shane did to her. But she failed so she just slowly wrapped her arms on Shane's waist from the behind. "Hey you mister. Missed me?" she whispered.

Then Shane faced her and wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms on her waist. "Totally." Then he put his lips on him and the two shared a deep kiss. Then they broke apart. Shane's face was unreadable to Mitchie.

"What's wrong babe?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"When are we going to tell them about us, Mitch?"

"I don't know. Can we wait until I am able to talk to my mom about us? It's just that, she was really sad when I got depressed over our break up 6 months ago. And she might not approve of me having a relationship now again, since I am her only daughter and she doesn't want to repeat what happened. She and my dad got protective over me. I promise you, by the time I ever got the courage or a sure plan on how to tell her, we can tell the rest. Okay? Please don't hate me." Mitchie pouted.

Shane kissed her pout. "How can I hate you? I so love you that's why I understand." Shane smiled. "Atleast the good side is that no one will give a fuss about our relationship now. Remember when we first came out to the public?"

"Yeah. Everyday, I got calls from different magazines. We even have to change numbers! Paparazzi were camping out of my house. So we were forced to 'talk'." Mitchie replied with a laugh.

They sat on the side of the canoe, their favorite spot. Mitchie on Shane's caress. "So want to go to the ball with me?" Shane asked.

Mitchie faced him and pouted.

"Why?" Shane asked. "You don't want to?"

"Not really the invitation I was thinking about. But of course." Mitchie smiled and kiss him. "I love you babe."

"I love you more." Shane whispered on her ears as she went back to be cuddled by him.

--

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you also review… THNX a lot guys! I love you… your reviews mean a lot to me.. :) I hope you liked the chapter… tell me what you think!

WARNING: drama coming up! :(


	9. Secrets

**Chapter 8**: Secrets

Mitchie was the last one who entered the cabin so everyone was already asleep. The next day she was also the last one who woke up.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called. "Mitchie! Wake up!"

Mitchie started to poke open her eyes. Then she sat on her bed and tried to open her eyes wide. "What time is it Cait?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Girl, it's already time for breakfast! Why are you still on bed?!" Caitlyn shouted at her.

This alarmed Mitchie. "What?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Mitch, I have been waking you up for the past hour. The girls are already at the hall. Now, stand up and wash up. I'll wait for you here." Caitlyn told her. "FAST!"

"Alright! Alright!" Mitchie called and rushed to the shower. After 30 minutes Mitchie was already ready for the day. "Cait, I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Caitlyn told her. Then they went to the hall. "Where were you last night? What time did you came back?"

"I was… um… I was up to finish mine and Jess' song." Mitchie lied.

"Okay. Mitch, it's a pair thing. And I know Jess wasn't with you because he was with us last night."

"Yeah. I know um… I kind of was just in the mood to compose and sing. Alone." Mitchie told her.

"Really? That's great Mitch. Hey, why don't you let me hear the songs you've made last night and um, we could do some mix on it?" Caitlyn told her excitedly.

Mitchie was dumbstrucked. "Um… they're not yet finished."

"It's okay. But it's a start Mitch, I mean since you and Shane broke up, you haven't written a song or even sang. I am happy for you."

"Thanks Cait." Mitchie felt so bad. She was lying to her best friend.

Out of the pan and into the fire. Jess was in their table.

"Hey guys." Caitlyn called to their friends.

Then she sat next to Mitchie who's sitting far away from Nate. Everyone was kind of in question of the situation but no one bothered to ask. Nate just avoided Caitlyn too. _Okay. Avoid much?_

"Sorry. I woke up late." Mitchie told them.

"So, um… hey Jess, Mitchie told me you guys have a song already. Thank you Jess. And thanks to Brown, my best friend is forced to compose!" Caitlyn told Jess and the entire table.

Jess looked at Mitchie and Mitchie also looked at him with a "just say yes" look. "Oh, yeah…" Jess lied. "Mitchie and I had started our song…"

Tess and Shane noticed the exchange between the two. _That is so not Jess._ Tess thought. _Something's not right here!_

Shane was kind of thinking the same way too.

xoxo

After breakfast, Mitchie and Jess excused themselves. They were going to just polish their song. They didn't have time for this day and their performance was tomorrow. The girls were kind of having a performance for pajama night, tonight.

_**Flashback**_

Three months ago, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella were hanging out in Tess' mansion at Beverly Hills. Mitchie was allowed by her parents to have the weekend over at Tess'. And so did the other girls' parents.

"So, since were all going to camp rock this summer, why don't we perform on pajama night?" Tess started. "Promise! No ones going to be lead singer and back ups. We are all going to be leads!"

"I don't know Tess, I still haven't decided if I am coming." Mitchie started.

"Mitch! I thought we've talked about this?" Caitlyn asked her.

"It's just that… I don't know… Shane…"

"Mitch, you have to free yourself from guilt and all okay?" Peggy told her.

"Anyway, Camp rock is still in three months, many things will still happen and there's a long time for us to convince Mitchie here… So are you guys up for my idea?" Tess asked.

"What idea?" Ella asked.

"Duh! Pajama Night performance!"

"So what are we going to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"A girl band type of performance."

"You're going to make me sing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah. You have a great voice Cait." Tess told her.

"But…"

"No buts! You'll be singing and dancing with us. So this weekend, were going to compose, practice and have fun! So who's with me?" Tess called.

"I am!" Peggy and Ella chimed.

"Fine, me too." Mitchie added.

"Okay! But only small singing parts please?" Caitlyn pleaded.

"NO. Equal parts." Tess told her. "So there. We're settled. And before everything, guys, thank you for coming over! I missed you!" Then they did their big hug again.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Mitch, what was that you pulled at breakfast?" Jess started as they halted at the front of the theater again.

"Jess, hear me out. Im sorry okay? I just kind of told Caitlyn that I am composing again…"

"You lied to your best friend?"

"I know and I am so guilty right now okay? But I can't tell her the truth…"

"Why Mitch? What's the truth?"

"I can't tell you either."

"Okay. But now we so have to have a song. Tomorrow's the performance and we haven't pulled anything."

"I know so here's the thing. Though everything I have said to Caitlyn was really not true but I think a part of it could be true..." Mitchie confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of have this lyrics stuck on my head with music, take note, since last night so… you up to hear it?"

"Of course! I have been waiting for that since day 1!"

Then they settled on a space near the trees where no one really comes. Guitar at hand, Mitchie started to strum and tried to remember her lyrics… "Watch all the flowers… Dance with the wind… Listen to snowflakes… Whisper your name…" then she stopped.

Jess just looked at her. "That's it?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Is it awful?"

Jess didn't reply that instant.

"It is. Isn't it?" Mitchie pouted.

"I was just joking! Hell yeah, it was good!" Jess commented so now, we just have to finish it."

"Right, well, Cait did said this project is for pairs…"

The rest of the day they just finished their song. They even forgot they had classes.

xoxo

Caitlyn and the other girls were worried of Mitchie. She hadn't showed up in any of their classes. But Tess noticed that Jess wasn't in any too so they just concluded that they might be together. Before Pajama Night, Mitchie was still no where to be seen.

"Hey, you found her?" Caitlyn asked Shane who was approaching the cabin where the girls will be performing.

"No." Shane had mixed emotions. He was dead worried, he was kind of jealous since his girl is off with SOMEWHERE guy, and he was also kind of nervous, _What if she fell for that guy? Ugh! Shane stop it! Mitchie loves you!_

Then after a few minutes Mitchie came running to the cabin. She was exhausted. Behind her, Jess was running too.

"Mitchie! Thank goodness you're safe! We were looking for you all over camp!" Caitlyn called to her.

"Sorry mom…" Mitchie joked as she catch her breath. By the time she was breathing well, she explained "I am so sorry, we lost track of time…"

"I bet you did…" Shane bitterly murmured.

Mitchie caught it but she just shrugged it off. _We'll be talking later honey._

"…we were at the woods. It was quite peaceful there and it really is a good place to write songs." Mitchie told them.

Before anyone could react, Dee had already called the girls on stage. Then they stood and took their places. Tess was on center, Mitchie and Caitlyn on her right and Peggy and Ella on the other. Even though Tess was on center, she still made sure that everyone will get the chance to be on center. Well, except Caity who refused to have center stage.

Then their music started to roll and…

**Hey now, hey now**

**Hey now, hey now**

Tess Tyler was up first, singing the first part. While the others were facing the back.

_**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?**_

_**I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright**_

Peggy turned around and joined Tess and she sang the next lyrics…

_**When I see you smiling, I go-oh oh ohh**_

_**I would never want to miss this**_

_**Cause in my heart, I know what this is**_

Then all the girls turned around and danced to the rhythm of the song while singing too. Well, it was kind of jumpy and chick-flicky since Tess choreographed it.

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

The chorus part was kind of Caitlyn's solo. Not only she's the only one who could sing it well but also because it's her punishment since she's always complaining.

_**I've got somewhere I belong**_

_**I've got somebody to love**_

_**This is what dreams...**_

_**Are made of**_

Then it was Mitchie's turn. It was one of her best performances ever. Singing with her best friends to the song that they all co-wrote. Now, she was all happy, Shane's back and she got her music back. What else could go wrong?

_**Have you ever wondered what life is about?**_

_**You could search the world and never figure it out**_

Then Ella took center stage.

_**You don't have to sail the oceans no no no**_

_**Happiness is no mystery**_

_**It's here and now, it's you and me**_

Again the girls danced their routinary dance. It was getting on the nerves of the audience, but in a positive way. It was beginning to become a novelty to them.

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

Again, Caitlyn. Nate can't help it but he's so amazed. _My girl has a better voice than me._ Caitlyn really is not that confident on her singing but she has a very good voice.

_**I've got somewhere I belong**_

_**I've got somebody to love**_

_**This is what dreams...**_

_**Are made of**_

Tess was now doing the solos while the others are on second voice.

_**Open your eyes**_

**(this is what dreams are made of)**

_**Shout to the skies**_

**(this is what dreams are made of)**

Then Peggy and Mitchie stepped forward and did a duet. While the others were on dancing. Actually it was like that all along. When the others are singing, the others are dancing.

_**When I see you smiling, I go-oh oh ohh**_

_**Yesterday my life was duller**_

_**Now everything's technicolor**_

Then back again to their now infamous steps. 

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

Caitlyn was now joined by Ella.

_**I've got somewhere I belong**_

_**I've got somebody to love**_

_**This is what dreams... (dreams)**_

_**This is what dreams...**_

_**Are made of**_

Now the four were on free style. They haven't really practiced the song over camp. The last time they sang and danced this was three months ago. That is how talented they are. Now they were just singing on anyone's terms then dancing and having fun.

**Hey now, hey now (hey now)**

**This is what dreams...**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

Then the crowd roared as they ended their performance. Then Dee was all praises to them when she was up to announce the next performers.

Caitlyn then jumped to Nate's arms.

"So does this mean, we are on good terms now?" Nate asked the girl who jumped on him.

Caitlyn looked at him and realized that they were on fight. So she broke off from Nate. "Well, you started it!" Caitlyn called to him.

"Sorry." Nate apologized.

"Apology accepted. I am so glad that ended! We were not really talking about it until we were reminded by Brown the other day that we reserved a spot on Pajama Night. Then we haven't really practiced it and we did it! Gosh! I can't believe it! I sang on stage…"

Then Nate just cut Caitlyn's babble with a kiss. When they broke off Nate told her… "Stop it babe. You're great! Your voice is much better than mine! Now I know, you are so gonna going to do a duet with me!" Nate teased.

Caitlyn smacked Nate. "Shut up! Not possible! That and tomorrow's project for Brown is the last time I am so gonna be singing!"

Nate pouted then he dropped Caitlyn and started to turn around until Caitlyn gave in to him. "Fine! I'll do the duet! If you will write the song!" Caitlyn told him. Nate faced her and kissed her. "I hate that pleading face! Stop it!" she smacked Nate again on the shoulders.

"Thank you babe. I love you!" Nate told her.

"I love you too." Then they kissed and just forgot that there were many people around.

On Mitchie and Shane's hand, it wasn't as sweet as Nate and Caitlyn's. No one really knew that they were already together.

Mitchie went to Shane and smiled at him.

"You were great!" Shane told her and hugged her. Then he whispered "Don't worry, no one's going to suspect. Friendly hug?"

Mitchie smiled sadly. She wanted so badly to show off like Nate and Caity but she and Shane can't because of her again! Then they broke off and she faced Shane with a sad trying to be happy face. "Thank you." Mitchie replied to Shane's great comment. Then they just stood there looking at each other until Ella, Peggy and Tess interrupted.

"Sorry Shane, were gonna get our friend first. Were gonna have some private girls celebration. Sorry for interrupting your mini 'friends?' something… Until now, I still don't get it, why don't you just get back together so you can top Cait and Nate. Huh?" Tess told them. "Comon girly. We need man power to separate Caitlyn and Nate."

Mitchie just laughed at her friends and waved a sad good bye to Shane. "DOCKS!" she mouthed at him. Shane got the message and started to mingle.

"Ehem!" Tess called to Cait and Nate who were still making out.

"Ehem!" This time she was joined by Mitchie.

"Ehem!" now it was all four friends.

This time, Cait and Nate broke off. "Thanks guys!" Nate turned to the girls and made a face. "Hey, I'll see you later." He turned to Caity and kissed her again goodbye. Then he went away and tried to find Jason and Shane.

Then when the girls were alone at their cabin they SQUEALED like hell. Then oh my goshes rained over. They were so overwhelmed with what they did.

"We didn't even practiced!"

"We totally got the crowd."

"Good steps Tess!"

"Thanks!"

"Caity was so good!"

"I agree…"

And for the rest of the evening, they just talked like they haven't talked in a century. Then Mitchie realized that she was late with her meeting with Shane so she just kind of excused herself.

"Where are you going Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um… going to… the kitchen." She lied. "My mom asked me to check on it, check some stuff."

"Okay. Then see you later."

"Yeah. See you guys!" Then she ran off to the docks.

xoxo

Shane was still there at the docks even though Mitchie was an hour late. Then he felt two warm arms wrapped around him from the behind.

"Baby I am so sorry. I lost track of time…" Mitchie explained.

"You lost track of time… again…" Shane sighed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Mitchie stood up. She was starting to get pissed off. _Shane don't dare push on my buttons or I'll explode! Please!_

"I said, you lost track of time again." Shane replied sarcastically. Then he was now standing up facing Mitchie. "You lost track of time again…" he repeated. "I just hope that, that wouldn't also be your reason as to why you still haven't talked to your mom."

"Oh, so this is about our SECRET relationship? Well, I am so sorry to break it to you Shane! I guess my lie of me not being that strong for us was really true! Sorry, I don't have the guts to tell my mom that we're back again. Sorry that I am weak. I easily get lost or offended or feel down when someone says things to me or makes me realize how great of a held back I am!" Mitchie called.

Shane can't say anything. His mind was off. He wanted to get mad at her but he can't. "You know what Mitch. Maybe we should take a break first. Just time off, to clear our minds and maybe for you to decide if you'll tell your parents or not." Shane blurted out regretting them by the time he got them out.

Mitchie looked at him dumbfounded. She was starting to cry now. "Well, if that's what you want. Fine! Space as you want it!" Then she turned around and left crying back to her cabin.

She left Shane in the docks also letting tears fall down his cheeks.

--

**A/N**: guys! Thank you for those who review! And read also! Also to those who put me on their alerts and favorites! You guys rock! I love you!

I hope you like my fic so far… sorry for the smitchie fans… I so have to do this… promise I'll make you happy soon :)

Please R&R!!


	10. Contest Night Out

**Chapter 9**: Contest Night Out

At breakfast, Mitchie decided to eat at the kitchen.

"Hey baby. What made you eat here now?" Mitchie's mom asked her.

"Nah. The hall's quite crowded."

"Well, it always was but it didn't stop you from eating there with your friends this entire camp."

"Why? Can't I hang out with my mom now? Are you hiding someone?" Mitchie joked as she gestured to be looking for something.

"No. But it's just… I feel something's not going right. Especially you, having those big bags underneath your eyes."

"Nah. I just slept late. Nervous. Were singing in Brown's class today." She lied.

"Honey. I know you and I know that whenever you get such eye bags, the cause is crying. And when you're nervous you sleep early." Her mother told her. _She really is my mother._ "Now spill."

"There is nothing to spill mom."

"Nothing? Are you sure? What about you sneaking off with Shane Grey at the docks every night?" her mom told her.

"You know?" She asked dumbly.

"Got you!" her mom called. "No. I didn't know. I just felt that something's going on with you and Shane and the docks was a wild guess."

"Mom. I am so sorry. I didn't tell you." She told her mom and went to her to hug her.

"Honey. I know I kind of freaked out when you two broke up since you were all crying and depressed. But if you're happy. I am happy." Her mother told her.

"Thanks mom. But I think it's too late for that. He asked for space. And Space I am going to give him."

"Okay. It's your decision. But always remember Mitchie that you can always come to me and talk to me about anything. Get that?" Then Mitchie nodded, agreeing to what her mother asked her. "Good. Now off you go kiddo. You still got a class to sing to."

"Thanks mom." She hugged her for the last time and ran to her class. She was running late.

xoxo

Mitchie reached the class late. Brown was explaining something to the class. "Oh, Ms. Torres, it's good that you joined us."

"Sorry. Better late than never." She shrugged and proceeded to sit next to Caitlyn. "What did I missed?" she whispered to Cait.

"None really. He's just starting."

Then Brown resumed to explaining something. "So here's the thing, we won't be singing in class." Many sighed. "But we've got a better audience and stage." Many ears lit up.

"Tonight, you'll be singing your pieces at our Contest Night Theme Night. I kind of made tonight's evening extra special since there's no theme night schedule.

AND there is a catch on this theme night, if you win, you might get a chance to record it because the judges for this contest are from a recording company. They are going to release an album of the top seven duets. And the best song will become the album's first single released.

SO now, I will give you this time to practice and if you want you can do some production on your song. You can spice it up or whatever. Do your thing. Impress the judges! Okay? So I'll leave you guys now." Then Brown left.

Then everyone went to their respective partners and discussed the performance they were going to do for the night.

xoxo

Mitchie was really deep in thought. _We just got back for a few days and now we're done again! Hey, were not yet done, we are just having a break! Ugh! Shane, what is freaking wrong with you? What is also freaking wrong with me? _Mitchie was starting to get teary-eyed. _Shane… Shane… Shane… _

"Hey Mitch." Jess broke her trail of thoughts.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry I kind of was lost in space."

"Yeah. I also noticed. So, what are we going to do now? Are we going to practice or anything? Make some moves to 'spice it up'?"

"Jess, can I have a favor to ask?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Can we like change songs?"

"Whaat?!"

xoxo

Then the night of judgment came. The stage was set. The judges, who were from a recording label, were already seated. Brown and Dee were set to start the party. And the performers were ready to show off.

At the backstage, the girls were already set. Well except for Mitchie who is again lost with Jess.

"What is up with them?" Tess asked, annoyed.

"I don't know." Caitlyn replied.

"Maybe they are in a relationship." Ella blurted. Shane was just in a distance, he was hearing everything that the girls were talking about. When Ella blurted that out, he started to think of it as a possibility too.

"No. That can't be. Mitchie is still hung up on Shane." Caitlyn told her. She didn't know that Shane was just nearby.

"And Jess… just can't be." Tess added, with some uncertainty in her words. But she does want to believe what she and Caitlyn are saying.

Then Peggy and Justin who were the first ones to perform, was now on hold. "Wish me luck guys." Peggy called to her friends. And the other three girls waved her good luck.

Then Justin started the song. Peggy was seated with her guitar at hand.

**Yeah, I got a lot of things**

**I have to do**

**All these distractions**

**My future's coming soon**

Then Peggy joined him in singing. Background music started to float the place, well, with some help from Caitlyn they were able to pull it through.

_**We've been pulled**_

_**A hundred different directions**_

_**But whatever happens**_

_**I know I've got you**_

_**You're in my mind**_

_**You're in my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter where we are**_

_**We'll be alright**_

_**Even if we're miles apart**_

While singing, Justin started to go near Peggy and gained eye contact. Peggy stopped strumming and just focused on Justin's eyes and in singing.

_**All I wanna do**_

_**Is be with you, be with you**_

_**There's nothing we can't do**_

_**Just be with you, be with you**_

_**Only you**_

_**No matter where life takes us**_

_**Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)**_

_**I just wanna be with you... just be with you**_

Then Justin started to move away from Peggy and started his solo. Peggy smiled and started to strum again.

**You know how life can be**

**It changes overnight**

**It's sun, even raining**

**But it's all right**

Then Peggy sang her own solo.

**A friend like you**

**Always makes it easy**

**I know that you get me**

**Every time**

Then they reunited and sang the song together again. The audience can't help it. The song was a blast and so were the singers.

_**Through every up, through every down**_

_**You know I'll always be around**_

_**Through anything you can count on me**_

_**All I wanna do**_

_**Is be with you, be with you**_

_**There's nothing we can't do**_

_**Just wanna be with you, be with you**_

_**Only you**_

_**No matter where life takes us**_

_**Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)**_

_**I just wanna be with you... I just wanna be with you**_

Then their song ended. Peggy stood up and just stared at Justin who was staring back at her. Then they both came back to their senses and realized the people cheering before them. Justin took Peggy's hand and they both did their bows. Then they went back stage to cue Brown.

xoxo

"Hey you. Why are you here?" Shane asked Phoebe. Shane kind of noticed that Phoebe left the place and settled to a nearby tree.

Phoebe faced him. Her eyes were kind of puffy. "Nah. It's nothing. It's just my ex boyfriend who I still love has someone else now." She replied honestly.

"Actually you have to reply, I am here to cry. Not the reason why you are here. But I appreciate it that you are comfortable to talk to me about such thing." Shane was trying to make her smile. "Hey, I just want you to smile."

"Okay you win. I feel better. Thanks Shane." She smiled.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know." Phoebe replied. "But I do want to forget him though. I know it was my fault that we broke up but I just can't help it. I still love him you know."

"Hey, is it okay if I ask who exactly are we talking about here?"

Phoebe smiled and replied. "Justin. He's the one who just sang with Peggy. And it's so obvious that the girl already got him."

"How'd you know?"

"The way he's looking at her. That was also the way he used to look at me."

"Oh." Then Shane realized something. _I hope I won't see Mitchie looking at Jess like she used to look at me._

xoxo

After Peggy and Justin, a couple of other kids went up. Then it was Tess' turn, with Cole. Then right before they went on hold, Mitchie and Jess came.

"Mitchie! Jess!" Tess called.

"Hey Tess. Are you next?" Mitchie asked her.

"Yeah. Wish me luck." Tess told her.

"Good luck." Mitchie replied then she went to look for Caitlyn.

Tess was now looking straight at Jess. "Hey you. Good luck up there." Jess wished her.

"Thanks." Tess replied with a smile. Then she turned her heel around and went to Cole.

"Tess!" Jess called. Tess looked at him. "You can do it! I am here cheering for you!"

Then Tess nodded and then she and Cole went up stage. _You can do this Tess. Jess is counting on you. Your mom is going to be proud of you and so will Jess._

**Ooohh, uh**

**Oh, Oh**

**Oh, yeah**

**Ever tried to reach for something**

**But it's someone else's dream?**

**Every step that you take forward**

**Takes you right back where you've been**

**And then when you least expect it**

**And you tried about everything**

**Somebody hears your opinion**

**Somebody cares what you say**

Cole started the song, with Tess on melody. They were also doing some dance, Tess choreographed it. But since it was a rush, it was quite easy. Good thing, both of them can dance well.

**You woke me up**

**No longer tired**

**With you I feel inspired**

**You helped me find my fire (uh)**

Then Tess joined Cole in singing the chorus.

**You're the new classic**

_**You're the new PYT**_

_**Stands for pay your taking on the world**_

_**From the driver's seat**_

_**You look so classic, fantastic**_

_**When you own that floor**_

_**Gonna be back once more**_

_**Let me see you do that, oh**_

Cole then started to sing alone. The song was quite techno so Tess was the one doing the second voices.

**Tryin' to do it right**

**No rehearsal, it's your life**

**When you're doing this crazy dance**

**Cuz you're makin these crazy plans**

Then Cole went behind Tess and Tess made a solo.

**It's just a dance, not a test**

**You put in work to be the best (oh)**

**It's a classic take on a brand new game**

**Before the needle drops, I've gotta know your name**

**When it gets old don't lose the love**

**You're cold I'll warm you up (you up)**

**Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough**

**You're the new classic**

_**You're the new PYT stands for pay your trying everything**_

_**Just to touch your dreams**_

_**You look so classic, fantastic**_

_**When you own that floor**_

_**Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)**_

_**Let me see you do that**_

Then Tess caught Jess' eyes who was backstage. Then she sang her solo with all her heart.

**It's become so hard**

**For me to be surprised**

**You're bringin back the real me**

**No judgement in your eyes**

**Cuz when I dance with you**

**It's how I speak the truth**

**Just classic when we met**

**Now you made me new**

**You're the new classic**

_**You're the new PYT**_

_**Cuz you're pay your and takin on the world**_

_**From the driver's seat**_

_**You look so classic, fantastic**_

_**When you own that floor**_

_**Bring the beat back once more**_

_**(Bring the beat back once more)**_

**You're the new classic**

_**You're the new PYT**_

_**Cuz you're pay your and takin on the world**_

_**From the driver's seat**_

_**You look so classic, fantastic**_

_**When you own that floor**_

_**Bring the beat back once more**_

_**(Bring it back, bring it back)**_

_**Let me see you do that**_

**You're the new classic (yeah)**

**You're the new PYT (the new PYT)**

**Stands for paid young and took the chance to believe in me**

**Your the new classic, fantastic, when your on that floor**

**Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)**

**Let me see you do that**

Then the song ended. Then Tess and Cole went backstage. Tess ran to Jess who was retreating to his guitar.

"Hey. Thank you" Tess called to him.

Jess faced Tess and said. "You were great." Then he went away. He left a big question on Tess' mind. _What am I to you now Jess?_

xoxo

Mitchie found Caitlyn who was calming herself in front of a mirror. She was doing this breathing pattern where she is also wiggling her fingers. (Like Sharpay)

"What are you doing?" Mitchie disturbed Caitlyn.

"Mitchie! I was looking for you! Where were you again? You know what, I am your best friend and you can tell me anything! Even if you have feelings for Jess." Caitlyn told her. She was kind of out of breath.

"What? Me and Jess?"

"Yeah. You guys are always sneaking off."

"We were not sneaking off okay. We changed songs."

"What? Tonight's the contest and you composed another one? On the day itself?!"

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Mitchie! You are great!" Caitlyn hugged her best friend.

"Thank you." Mitchie told her. "By the way, what were you doing?"

"I was doing that one Sharpay was doing in High School Musical, I think it also works for me. Gosh! This performance makes me go crazy! I am doing things that I don't do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Caitlyn told her bitterly and went on hold since she and Aaron were next.

Mitchie watched their performance from the sides. And she now understood what Caitlyn was talking about.

xoxo

Caitlyn positioned herself on the middle of the stage. Aaron was on the side with his laptop and mixer. It was like they changed roles. Caitlyn's going to sing and Aaron was doing what Caity does best.

Before the song started, Caitlyn called, "You are soo going to pay for this Aaron!" then she turned around and sang.

The music was kind of jumpy and techno. So Caitlyn also danced as she was singing.

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it**

**It's so hard to break it**

**There's no way to fake it**

**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling**

**I shouldn't believe in**

**The dreams that I'm dreaming.**

**I hear it everyday**

**I hear it all the time**

**I'm never gonna mount to much**

**But they're never gonna change my mind**

**OH!**

It was soo not Caitlyn. But it made the crowd happy. She was indeed a good dancer and hell, a lot better as a singer.

**Tell me, Tell me, Tell Me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Get you not to treat me like a child, baby.**

Nate who was on the sides watching with Mitchie can't believe his eyes that Caitlyn can really something like that. She's wonder woman.

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know something x3**

**Tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know**

**Tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know**

**Everybody tells me**

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**This life I'm pursuing**

**The odds are baloozing**

**Everybody tells me that it's one in a milion**

**Like one in a billion**

**Or one in a zillion.**

**I hear it everyday**

**I hear it all the time**

**I'm never gonna mount to much**

**But they're never gonna change my mind**

**OH!**

Caitlyn wasn't just all jumpy and dancy, she was also cute and smart. She had only a little time to choreograph so the lyrics where there were no steps, she just adlibbed them with some gestures.

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Get you not to treat me like a child, baby.**

**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

Then she kind of slacked and relaxed a bit. But she was still swaying. Then Aaron did a rap from where he was.

**So here's the track**

**Like trina make wait like a madina**

**Make em' say I'm ready!**

**Are you ready for it?**

**Yeah I'm ready for it!**

**Are you ready for it?**

**Yeah I'm ready for it**

**Let's get ready for it.**

**I'm on my way**

**I know I'm gonna get there someday**

**It doesn't help when you say**

**It won't be easy!**

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Get you not to treat me like a child, baby.**

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Get you not to treat me like a child, baby.**

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me**

**Something I don't know x3**

So it now ended. Caitlyn got the house roaring. They were not able to believe that Caitlyn was that good. Then Aaron joined her on center stage and they bowed. Then Caitlyn then ran to her man.

"How was it?" Caitlyn asked Nate nervously. Mitchie was on the side looking at the two love birds. _I just hope Shane would also be there after I sing. But unfortunately he won't._

"It was great! You're the best babe!" Then Caitlyn kissed Nate.

"Thank you!" Caitlyn told him. "I don't care what they will say about me. They can bash me all they want. All that matters is what you will say."

Then Nate kissed her. When they broke off, Caitlyn hugged her best friend. "Hey, you're up next. Good luck." She knew this would be a very big thing for Mitchie. This is going to be the first time she's going to sing again, in front of many and of Shane after 6 months.

"Yeah. Thanks. You were great Cait."

"You will be too Mitch." Caitlyn winked at her.

--

**MUSIC:** _Just wanna be with you_ - HSM3 Cast

: _New Classic _- Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez

: _Tell Me Something I Don't Know _- Selena Gomez

**A/N:** hey sorry for the previous update… sorry no getting back or smitchie happening… I still hope you'll read and review! Thanks you guys! You make this fic happy to write.. :)

R&R! Btw, I heard Camp Rock 2 is to be released on June 9, 2009… :) please confirm me this… hahaha… I am so excited with the second installment!


	11. Mitchie's Comeback

**Chapter 10**: Mitchie's Comeback

Jess and Mitch were now on hold. Mitchie was starting to get nervous. _I wish Shane was here to calm me down._

"Hey. You okay?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah. I hope so."

"Hey you will be. Do this, not only for Shane but also for you Mitch."

"I'll remember that Jess. Thanks." Then she hugged him.

When the two were hugging, Shane came just to get a glimpse of Mitchie. Then the two started to disappear to the stage. _I don't know what to think anymore._

Jess and Mitchie both were seated. They were both holding guitars of their own. Then Jess started to strum, a background band also started to play as Mitchie also started to sing.

**Dancin' where the stars go blue**

**Dancin' where the evening fell**

**Dancin' in my wooden shoes**

**In a wedding gown**

Mitchie was looking at Jess while singing. She was still nervous, scared and all those bad feelings she's been having. She was looking at Jess for support. Then Jess broke off to sing his solo. _Mitchie, you can do it._

**Dancin' out on 7th street**

**Dancin' through the underground**

**Dancin' little marionette**

**Are you happy now?**

The Mitchie who was lost during the second stanza came back to life as she spotted a pair of eyes looking at her. They were Shane's. Then she joined Jess in singing the chorus.

**Where do you go when you're lonely**

**Where do you go when you're blue**

**Where do you go when you're lonely**

**I'll follow you**

**When the stars go blue**

**When the stars go blue**

Then Mitchie was herself now. She and Shane might be taking a time off, but a part of her still knows that he will always be there for her, to be her strength.

**Laughing with your pretty mouth**

**Laughing with your broken eyes**

**Laughing with your lover's song**

**In a lullaby**

Mitchie was so into the song now. She composed it though. Well, without Jess' help it wouldn't be done though.

**Where do you go when you're lonely**

**Where do you go when you're blue**

**Where do you go when you're lonely**

**I'll follow you**

**When the stars go blue**

**The stars go blue, stars go blue**

**Follow you**

**Follow you**

**When the stars go blue**

**When the stars go blue**

**When the stars go blue**

**When the stars go blue**

The song was all because of her longing for Shane. She missed her cookie cutter pop star.

**Where do you go when you're lonely?**

**Where do you go when the stars go blue?**

The song faded away. Then they had the crowd cheering for them. Jess and Mitchie took off after bowing.

Unlike what Mitchie thought, Shane was still there at the sides. But like what she thought, he wasn't there to congratulate or even say hi to her. By the time she reached the place he recently stood on, he was gone.

"Hey, you alright?" Jess called from her behind. "Hey that guy is a jerk for not even saying congratulations to you."

"Nah, I already accept that were over." Mitchie lied.

"Really? I thought you were ready. But I guess not."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know someday you get to be ready."

Mitchie just shrugged what Jess told her. "Hey, I'll just go and find Caitlyn."

"Okay. See you later." Then Jess went off to find someone.

xoxo

"Hey you." Mitchie called to Caitlyn called to Caitlyn who was alone reading a magazine while sitting on a stool. Then she looked up to see Mitchie. "Where's Nate?"

"He's off somewhere with Shane. I promise you the guy is total nuts. He rushed off here and just grabbed Nate. What the heck is with him! We were having a hot make out session!"

"Ew. Good thing he came." Mitchie joked. Then Caitlyn smacked her.

Then Caitlyn went to her side and made her sit on her stool. "So tell me, what did you feel while singing? Had fun?"

"Yeah sort of. Singing was always fun for me. But I guess, unlike before I met Shane, it's different now. Before Shane, music was my life, it's the only thing that makes me happy. Jess has been a great friend and he helps me get back on my music…" Caitlyn kind of cut her with a weird face on her. "What Cait?"

"What do you mean get back on your music?"

"Cait… Well, I guess I really can't hide it huh? Well, after Shane and I broke up, I kind of lose my faith on my music. I lose confidence again. I feel that I can't get back on my music again, that it was totally lost and everything. I can't write, I can't even sing! All I think about is Shane! I got scared and insecure." Mitchie explained. "You might have thought that I don't write or sing is just because I was depressed and all. Well, maybe that triggered it. But it was more than that Cait. I don't seem to enjoy it anymore. I felt that when Shane was gone, my music was gone too. Music must have been my medicine! But instead, it became a burden to me. I was scared that if I do any of it, I would totally loose it and nothing will be left for me."

"So what made you get back on track?"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn. _Should I tell her? She's my best friend._ "But you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? And I am sorry that I didn't tell you."

"What is it Mitch?" Cait asked and knelt before her.

"Shane and I get back together." Mitchie said, Caitlyn tried to squeal but Mitchie beat her into it by saying "but we're off again."

"What? How many days have you been back?"

"A couple of days." Mitchie replied. "But that's not the point. You see, it's only Shane who can make me have my music again. It's different now. He's my life. And I don't know what to do. What if we're not meant to be together?"

"Hey. If that's the case, Jess is not your only great friend…"

"Thanks Cait. I will always remember that I have a greater friend in front of me."

"That's right!"

"Caity! I don't know what to do without you!" Mitchie called. Then she and Caitlyn hugged.

xoxo

It was time to announce the winners of the night. Brown and Dee were already at the stage.

"So! The night's nearly over. And now we have the top 7 duets that will fly to LA after camp to record their songs. I will announce the top 6 in no particular order while the last duet announced will become the carrier single of the album. Okay?" Brown called. The crowd roared.

Then Dee opened the envelope and read the first duet. "The first duet is… _Tell me something I don't Know_ by Caitlyn Gellar and Aaron Black!" the crowd roared.

At the backstage…

"Cait! It's you!" Mitchie called to the stunned Caitlyn.

She came back to her senses when Aaron pulled her to the stage. "Cait! Common'! We won!"

On stage, Caitlyn was still shocked but she was all smiles. After she and Aaron received their certificates, she hugged her partner and kissed his cheek. Aaron kissed also her temple. It was sort of normal to them since they became close friends through the process.

"Hey Nate, you okay?" Mitchie asked Nate who were both at the back stage.

"Yeah." Nate lied. He was kind of pissed off now. _What is up with the two of them?_

Then after Caitlyn and Aaron, another couple was announced. Then, Brown announced the third duet, "the third duet who made it to the top 7 is the duet sang by… Justin Gudacelli and Margaret Dupree! Just wanna be with you!"

Peggy and Justin also were so happy. Peggy passed through Mitchie and they hugged. Mitchie congratulated her friend. Then Jess, Tess, Ella, Cole and the rest of the class were now near Mitchie and Nate who can see the stage from where they stood.

Ella and Barron also got in. Then the next two duets were announced. Tess and Mitchie were now holding hands.

"Hey. You'll get in. Don't worry." Mitchie whispered to Tess.

"I hope. I hope you get in too." Tess replied back.

And Mitchie was right. Brown announced that Tess and Cole got in the top 7. Cole immediately got on stage. Tess was left behind because impulsively she hugged Jess who was beside her.

"Hey. You have to get up there superstar." Jess whispered to her.

"Thanks." Tess smiled at him.

Mitchie has noticed long way before these exchanges between Tess and Jess. _I hope I get answers with my questions soon about them. _Then she smiled at Jess when he let go of Tess and got beside her.

"Well, I guess the night's over. I think I'll head back now." Mitchie told Jess and Nate.

"Hey, why? You don't think you'll get in?" Nate asked Mitchie.

"Nate, our song, because of me, was total bull. It was crammed and everything. There are other more songs greater than ours. Hey Jess, sorry." Mitchie told the boys.

"Mitch…" Nate started. "I think I just heard Uncle Brown call you name."

"What?" Mitchie asked.

Nate was right. Mitchie was blabbering and all that's why she didn't hear that she and Jess won first place.

"Mitchie! Nate's right! The crammed and everything bull song that we created won!" Jess called to her. "Common!"

"Go!" Nate called to her.

Mitchie was speechless. She didn't really expect it.

xoxo

By the time that the night was over, all the campers and counselors set-up an after-party. Because of a successful night, Brown suspended the classes to be held the next day and everyone were allowed to stay up late.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy and Ella got together and squealed together. People got to look at them. But none of them cared.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to LA!" Mitchie called.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! I will get to record!" Ella called too.

"Well, I have recorded with Shane last year, but I think this still going to be fun like before!" Peggy called.

Mitchie got silent, by hearing Shane's name.

"Oh Mitchie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Peggy started.

"Pegs, it's okay. I'm okay." Mitchie smiled at her.

"The best part is! We're gonna be doing this album together!" Tess called. Unbelievably, but true. Tess has been up for group togetherness stuff.

"Yeah. Tess' right. Maybe after the studio, we can stroll around LA or go to the beach!" Caitlyn said. "We have a beach house there, we can totally crash in."

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Ella called.

"Okay girls! Enough with the plans. You still have a Ball and Final Jam to think about before that." Jess called breaking their girl talk.

"What a way to ruin our girl talk Jess!" Mitchie called to him.

"Well, I have to talk to you." Jess told her. "Sorry, I will steal my partner first." Then they walked away, out of earshot from their friends. Tess got kind of jealous now.

"So what's up Jess?" Mitchie asked.

"Are you annoyed or something? Because I don't think you have to be annoyed because I am doing you a favor here Mitchie." Jess joked.

"Jess, breathe. And I am not annoyed. Sorry for the tone." Mitchie laughed.

"Okay. So here's the deal. I have two things in my hand that belongs to you."

"Okay…"

"So before I give them to you, I will ask you a question first." Jess told her.

"Okay… game… what is it?"

"Are you back on your music now Ms. Torres?"

"I hope so."

"Elaborate."

"Honestly, I still feel that I need Shane and all. But I already talked to Caitlyn a while ago and she assured me that even though if Shane and I are not meant to be, I have great friends like her and you to turn to and I think I am going to start learning to make my music more detached with the emotional aspect of my life. Well, not totally since I will be needing it to feel my music but just to prevent such thing as losing it totally just because it's dependent on someone." Mitchie explained.

"Well, I guess you're ready Mitchie."

"Is this what you were talking about a while ago too?"

"Yeah. So as a reward for answering me honestly, here is your first thing." Jess gave her a ring.

"It's my purity ring! You gave it back! So that means…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mitchie, you know what? To keep you motivated with what I am teaching you, can you give me that purity ring you have?" Jess asked Mitchie one time they were trying to compose.

"What? But Shane gave this to me…"

"Mitchie, I told you, try to detach yourself first from him whenever were together since this time is your MUSIC TIME. Right?"

"Right. But please go on easy with me. You know…"

"Yeah. But time is kind of fast pacing Mitch, I think I will make you have some motivation like you giving me that ring that you and Shane share." Jess smiled at her.

"Okay. But you have to give it back to me okay?"

"I will if you get to learn to love your music again apart from loving Shane."

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"Yeah. It means Mitchie that I think you'll gonna be okay with your music even though you're not with Shane or even you are with him."

"Thanks. I thought I will never get this since I feel I really haven't learned my lesson from you. Thanks Jess. You've been a great friend and mentor."

"No problem Mitch. I am here for my friends always." Jess told her. "Then next. Here is a letter. Someone you know gave it to me after we performed and you will read it after I go. So… here…" Jess then gave her a white envelope.

"Well, thanks a lot my friend. Well, I think I also have a present for you." Mitchie mischievously smiled at him.

Jess raised his brows. "What is it?"

Then Mitchie looked at her friend Tess' direction. Tess was alone now, sitting on the bench nearby. Caitlyn was now obviously with Nate. Peggy is with Justin. And Mitchie just saw Ella leaving with Jason. Jess also looked at Tess' direction.

"Mitchie." Jess started.

"Jess, go to her. Celebrate with her. You guys deserve it."

"How'd you know? Are we that transparent?"

"Kind of. Well, I know you guys haven't really told anyone that you two are each other's friends in your love stories. And you two never really told anyone why you are quite close. But I guess I just am quite observant and I know I heard the same story you shared with me the other day…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey Jess, you have a girlfriend?" Mitchie asked Jess one sunny day.

"Nope, and never had."

"Why is that?"

"Well, let's just say, I have already found my one true love but I can't be with her. But I will not get tired of waiting."

"What if you guys are not meant to be?"

"Well, then we're not. But the thing now is I don't have also other girls that are meant for me." Jess said. "She's the only one."

"Wow. That girl is so lucky. So tell me, what happened? Why are you not allowed by nature to be together?"

Jess looked at her. "Are you paparazzi Mitchie?" Jess teased. "Okay well here goes my love story… this girl is someone that I have known maybe since like forever. Our parents were close so we get to be friends, and technically we grew up together. She was always there for me. But in junior high, my father was convicted of a crime that he didn't do. Drug pushing was the crime. Then she stopped hanging out with me. Her family also distanced from us even though they knew the truth. I really got hurt since she of all people judged me. High school came, we parted ways. Then just recently we get to cross paths and talk. She explained what really happened that it was because of her mom's job that was why they had to back of. Then she even did something that she thought would make me happy as a sign of gratitude for forgiving her."

"What was it?"

"Nah. It's a secret."

"Fine. So where is she now?"

"Somewhere. I just hope we're totally okay. It would be really nice for her to be back in my life."

"That's so sweet. I hope you guys get to be together!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Ha! So now you know why I didn't tell you what was her sign of gratitude!" Jess told Mitchie.

Mitchie laughed. "Oh my gosh! ME!" Then they laughed together. "Tess has a weird way of showing her love huh?"

"What do you mean Mitch?" Jess asked. "She loves me?"

"Uh-oh! I think she should be the one who should tell you that." Mitchie said. Then she covered her mouth. "Now go to her! And Jess, promise me, don't break her heart even though she already broke yours."

"I promise. Thank you Mitch!" Jess called. "And open the envelope okay?" Then Jess ran quickly to Tess.

Mitchie smiled as she look at Tess and Jess, a love reunion. Now it was her turn, _Who could have sent this? Will this also make me happy like my friends?_

Then she ripped the envelope open and read…

_Meet me at cabin number 10. –jerk_

Mitchie smiled. _That jerk. The envelope indeed made me happy._ Then she quickly ran to the cabin that was on the letter.

--

**MUSIC:** When the stars go blue – Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz

**A/N**: so there… sorry for the huge delay… school was hectic and stuff so I never get to have a chance to update… I hope that the update kind of excited you… more smitchie love in the next chapter! Mwah! R&R!


	12. Rainbow After the Rain

**Chapter 11**: Rainbow after the Rain

Mitchie was so excited that she ran and reached the cabins fast. But she suddenly stopped and realized that all the cabins were dark except for one. It was cabin number ten, Connect 3's cabin. Mitchie slowly neared the cabin and saw candles making a path to the cabin. Rose petals were scattered everywhere and single roses were laid on her path. She, one by one, got each rose. Then she reached to her tenth rose and a guitar started to strum… Then Mitchie saw before her eyes, Shane who was starting to sing. The cabin doors were wide open and there in the middle stood Shane and his guitar.

**Thank you for this moment**

**I've gotta say how beautiful you are**

**Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for**

**Here you are**

Mitchie just stood outside the cold camp air shocked, stunned and speechless.

**If I could have one dance forever**

**I would take you by the hand**

**Tonight it's you and I together**

**I'm so glad I'm your man**

When Shane sang the part _I'm so glad I'm your man_ Mitchie can't help but smile and take pride. In a nutshell, she is indeed dating the hottest pop star on earth, Shane Grey.

**And if I lived a thousand years**

**You know I never could explain**

**The way I lost my heart to you that day**

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way**

**Then the world would never know**

**The greatest story ever told**

**And did I tell you that I love you tonight**

Mitchie was so happy that moment, her man made a song for her saying everything he felt, feels and will feel. Mitchie was now starting to walk and enter the cabin.

**I don't hear the music**

**When I'm looking in your eyes**

**But I feel the rhythm of your body**

**Close to mine**

**It's the way we touch, it soothes me**

**It's the way we'll always be**

**Your kiss your pretty smile**

**You know I'd die for**

**Oh baby**

**You're all I need**

Mitchie was now standing before the man of her life. Their eyes met and Shane still continued to serenade her. Mitchie was starting to get teary-eyed.

**And if I lived a thousand years**

**You know I never could explain**

**The way I lost my heart to you that day**

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way**

**Then the world would never know**

**The greatest story ever told**

**And did I tell you that I love you **

**Just how much I really need you**

**Did I tell you that I love you**

**Tonight**

**Tonight**

Mitchie nodded, answering his question in the song _Did I tell you that I love you?_ and smiled at him. Then her tears started to flow. Shane stopped playing the guitar but still continued to sing in a cappella while wiping away her tears.

**And if I lived a thousand years**

**You know I never could explain**

**The way I lost my heart to you that day**

**But if destiny decided I should look the other way**

**Then the world would never know**

**The greatest story ever told**

**And did I tell you that I love you tonight**

The song ended and the two just stood there before each other looking through each other's eyes. And as if on impulse, they just hugged each other at the same time.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I missed you." Shane whispered to her ears.

"You don't have to say sorry, honey." Mitchie replied. Then she made him look at her. "Hey, we're gonna be okay now." Mitchie told him while looking directly through her eyes.

Then that moment, Shane knew, he never lost his Mitchie, she was always there and she will never leave. Shane closed the door of the cabin which was directly behind him. Then he slowly lowered his lips until it reached Mitchie's. Shane hungrily kissed Mitchie asking for entrance. And Mitchie willingly made way for him, she was now wrapping her arms around his neck and raced them to his hair. Shane was cupping her face and when the kiss became deeper, he slowly raced his hands pass her neck, her shoulders, her back and to her waist, tightening their grip with each other. And he was enjoying the fact that Mitchie was groaning and asking for more.

Their making out starts to level up. He brought his hands to her butt and carried her, making her legs wrapped around his waist. Then he started to bring her to his bed as he was trailing his kisses down her neck. And Mitchie leaned away to make way for him. Then Shane reached the bed and dropped themselves there, him on top and continuing to kiss her neck and back to her lips. His hands started to wander again. Her back under her cloth, she wasn't wearing a bra that time, he caressed and it made Mitchie groaned to for more. Then his hands started to travel again and this time he took it away from her back and to her front, he started to unbutton her blouse. Mitchie started to get scared… she broke off from their kiss, and just looked at Shane who was above her.

"Baby, I'm not yet ready." Mitchie told him sadly and looked away from him sadly.

"Hey I'm sorry." Shane told her as he started to sit up, regretting what he just did. "I forgot my promise."

Mitchie smiled and sat behind him and started to button the button her boyfriend unbuttoned. Then she wrapped herself around Shane from the back and whispered, "Hey, I told you, we're gonna be okay. And it is not only your fault, we are two here making out not only you with yourself." Mitchie joked. It made Shane smile. Then Mitchie gave him a long kiss again on the lips.

Then Mitchie broke off but Shane still wanted more so he made her come back. Mitchie happily obeyed but she was really starting to get uncomfortable with what she's wearing since it was starting to get warm around the cabin. And add the fact that they were having a hot and scorching make out session.

"Baby, I'll get back to you later okay." Mitchie told him.

"Why? Where are you going?" Shane pouted.

Mitchie went to his drawer and pulled it open. Then she started to find something comfy to wear. Then she took off her blouse.

"Babe, are you teasing me?" Shane asked looking straight at his girlfriend's bare back.

"Not really. But if you are teased then I am glad."

"Oh you really take joy on teasing me huh?" Shane asked challengingly. Then he stood up and went to her. "What if I retaliate?"

Mitchie sensed what he was trying to do. So she grabbed one of Shane's loose shirts and wore it. "I was just joking." Mitchie told him as she faced him who was now directly before her. "I just want to wear your shirt again. I love your wardrobe more than mine." Mitchie pouted. Then Shane kissed her pout and led her back to his bed.

"Fine." Shane replied and he sat down while holding Mitchie's hands, who was still standing. "So since you're on my shirt now, that means your gonna sleep with me tonight?"

"Why? Wasn't that the plan?" Mitchie joked.

"Yeah." Shane replied even though it wasn't. They were supposed to go back to the after-party after their own one. "It's part of the plan."

"Hon, I know you and you are lying." Mitchie laughed.

"Don't you want to go to your after party?"

Mitchie gestured for a NO. "I want to have you all for myself before everyone gives a fuss about our relationship." Mitchie pouted.

Shane got stunned. "What do you mean before everyone gives a fuss about our relationship?"

Mitchie smiled. She now knows that he's starting to get her point. Then she sat on his lap.

"So you mean, we can go public now?" Shane asked excitedly and with obvious lust on his eyes.

"Yeah. The announcement part, not the making out part." Mitchie replied. "I don't really want to go NAITLYN all over camptown."

"Naitlyn?"

"Yeah. Nate and Caitlyn." Mitchie explained. "They make out everywhere!"

"Why? Don't you want to?" Shane pouted

"I want to but not everywhere! I want our sessions, hot and private" Mitchie teased and kissed his pout.

"Wait, so you have talked to your mom?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded and went back to kiss him again. Shane can't believe her aggressiveness. _She stopped our make out awhile ago and now she's starting to arouse me again!_ "You really can't get enough of me huh?" Shane joked.

Mitchie can't believe that he's teasing her. _You want tease? I give you tease._ "You don't want to? Well, it's okay. I was really planning on resuming that hot make out we had, that I broke. But since you don't want to…"

"Hey, I was just joking." Shane told her and made her go back on his lap and kissed her again.

After a couple of minutes of making out, they were now on the bed, talking about anything.

"So, your mom is fine with us now." Shane brought the subject up again. He really can't believe it that he will be able to shout to the entire world that he and Mitchie are back together again.

"Yeah. Well, she told me that whatever makes me happy, makes her happy." Then Mitchie faced Shane and looked at his eyes. "Shane, will my mom be happy?"

Shane nodded and smiled at her. "Very happy." Then he sealed it with a kiss.

"Hey, let's make a song, like old times' sake." Mitchie said through Shane's chest since her head was on his chest listening to his breathing.

"I like that." Shane smiled. Then they stood up. Mitchie remained seated on the bed as Shane got the guitar.

Then Shane returned to sit beside her and started to strum. "There is this melody going on my head for a couple of days but I just can't get to write it's lyrics."

"Then I'll help you with that." Mitchie smiled at him, wrapped her arms from his behind and kissed his cheek. "Continue to strum that tune babe."

Shane obliged. Then Mitchie started to sing lyrics out of the blue. "We really are good at this huh?" Shane asked her, but he can't face her since she was still wrapped around him.

"Yeah. We make a pretty good team." Mitchie replied. "When I was composing with Jess, we have to rack our brains out. Imagine, we have to take a whole day just to compose half of a song!"

"So you mean, that time that you were SOMEWHERE off with him, you guys were composing half a song?!"

"Yeah. I wasn't really up to composing during those times since my baby was off with someone else." Mitchie teased.

"Hey, there is nothing going on with me and Phoebe."

"So she has a name!" Mitchie replied. Then Shane eyed her, he was facing her now since she loosened her grip around him. "I am just joking. I believe you babe. Just don't do anything stupid with her or I'll kick your butt."

"Nah. It's not fun doing something stupid with her. I only enjoy doing stupid things with you." Shane told her. Then he kissed her softly.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." Shane smiled. Then they went back on composing their song. "Hey, why don't we perform this at Lunch Jam?"

"Good idea." Mitchie told him. "You know I really love singing with you."

"The feeling is mutual." Shane smiled at her. Then he dropped the guitar and jumped on Mitchie and started to trail down kisses on her face, Mitchie just laughed at what he was doing. When he was done teasing her, he whispered on her ear, "I love you. You're the only one Mitchie Torres."

It was the first time after a very long time that Mitchie felt safe and secure again. "I love you too Shane Grey." Then they kissed all over again.

xoxo

It was already 11 o'clock in the evening. The campers were still having fun at the Mess Hall while Shane and Mitchie were still having their pre-honeymoon-like occasion at the Connect 3 cabin. They were cuddling but then something went on Shane's mind, so he stood up.

Mitchie sat on the bed and asked him, "Babe, where are you going?"

Shane didn't answer but he just went to the nearby cd player and turned it on. The song, _Can I Have This Dance_ played through it. Then Shane went back to Mitchie and stretched out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Mitchie just smiled at his silliness and took his hand. As the music continued to play, Mitchie and Shane who were slow dancing, started to look at each other seriously.

"Mitch, don't leave me again. When you're gone, I get lost, I lose my mind, I go crazy, I do stupid things. Whatever happens to me or my career, I don't care, as long as you are with me, I'm going to be alright." Shane told her.

Mitchie just stared at his eyes and continued to dance with him. "Okay. I won't leave again. But you also have to promise me, don't hurt my heart. I get jealous easily when I see you with other girls. I even get jealous with those bimbos who get linked to you. Shane, I don't think I will ever recover if you hurt me. You're my one and only and first love, so I really don't know how it feels to get hurt. I know I sound selfish again since I first hurt you, but I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to get lost, lose my mind, go crazy and do stupid things, alone."

"Oh, baby, that would never happen." Shane rested his temple on Mitchie's temple and cupped her face as they continued to sway with the music. Then they returned to their slow dance position. When the music started to pump up, Shane smiled at her and put them on Waltz position. Then they danced waltz, like how they danced during their social dance class.

"So tell me, what made you do all this stuff?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Well, I was talking to Phoebe and she told me about this way you look at someone you love. And when you looked at me when you were singing, it was still the same look you always gave me not the kind of look you were giving Jess."

"Babe, those looks are only for you."

"Good. Because I am so going to kill the guy who would get that look too."

When the song faded, they started to slow down. Mitchie started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Shane asked her.

"Because, you are so silly." Mitchie told him. Then she pinch both his cheeks and Shane started to tickle her sides. "Shane!" Mitchie was laughing. "Shane! Stop it! Hahaha!"

"I won't! You pinched first!"

"I'm sorry! I give up!" Mitchie called as she gets teary eyed because of laughing. Shane then carried her back to his bed and they cuddled again.

When they were calm again, they got serious again. "Babe, how do you see our future?" Shane asked Mitchie.

Mitchie looked up to him since she was on Shane's chest again. "Hmmm… Our future? We are married, you are a great father to three beautiful boys. Our boys will be hot and envied by others like their dad, a Grammy Award Winner. They will have the best life ever. They have loving parents and godparents who spoil them. They will go to private school and be the best students they can be. Then, we will have a big house where all your platinum records with Nate and Jason are posted. But you have already stopped touring since you wanted to be there for our kids. Then you and I will sometimes tour around and enjoy the world, sometimes we get to have vacations with the boys and they will later grow up and have their own families. Then we are still together by that time, happy, loving and going to have beautiful grandchildren. We will enjoy the remaining days of our life, still very much in love."

Shane loved what she just said. "But, I also want a baby girl. Who looks exactly like you, beautiful and charming. Then she won't have a boyfriend until she gets 30."

"Hey, that's a major no-no, hon." Mitchie smacked him. "She will have many boys who will run after her. And thirty is too old, I want to have grandchildren with all our kids."

"Okay, right after she graduates college. Or else, I will kill that guy who screws her."

"Ha! You are going to be the strictest daddy ever. Just don't tell them that you got their mom at the young age of 16." Mitchie teased.

Shane made a cute face at her and kissed her nose. It was fun narrating the future with the girl of his dreams. _I won't trade anything or anytime for this moment with you, babe._ _You're my world._

After talking about their future together, Mitchie started to doze off on Shane's chest.

--

**MUSIC**: Greatest Story Ever Told – Oliver James

**A/N**: hey guys! Loved it? Hahaha! I hope you did… It's all smitchie! Yey! Please please please review! Thanks! Btw, I saw a Camp Rock 2 update at one of the Jonas Brothers' Fansite. It was announced and it will be shown in June 2009! Yey! Hooray! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you all! Sorry ahead because I think I will not be able to update in a couple of days since school is getting hectic but I will really try to update as soon as I can…

**DISCLAIMER**: I forgot to put this on my previous chapters, btw, I DON"T OWN CAMP ROCK! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY. I AM JUST A BIG FAN :)


	13. The Big Showbiz Fuss

**Chapter 12**: The Big Showbiz Fuss

The next day, there were no classes, but everyone was going to prepare for the upcoming Ball, which is due in a week. But more than the Ball fuss, a bigger gossip was circulating around camp.

"They are together again!"

"I think they did it last night."

"Maybe they sneaked out of camp and had an abortion."

"They must be secret lovers."

"I saw her in his clothes. They totally must have done it."

And etcetera.

xoxo

**THREE HOURS EARLIER**

Three hours before everyone had a chance to gossip, Mitchie woke up early to help at the kitchen. Shane, who was now topless since he likes to sleep topless when Mitchie is beside him, was still sound asleep beside her so she didn't bother waking him up. Mitchie also saw that Jason and Nate were in their respective beds, alone. _Good thing, if Caitlyn is here, for sure, questions will bombard her._

Then she sneaked out of the cabin still on Shane's clothes and ran to her own cabin carrying her clothes. Another good thing is that the girls were still asleep. So she immediately changed her clothes and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom!" Mitchie called to her mom who was cooking breakfast.

"Hey baby. So how was last night?" Connie asked.

Mitchie dunno what to say. Does her mom know? "What last night?"

"You and Shane."

"You knew?"

Her mom face her. "I saw you after the contest, and you ran to his cabin and there were flowers everywhere. Honey, I told you, you can tell me anything and I'll be fine with it as long as you are."

"Thanks mom." Mitchie smiled at her and hugged her. "You're the best!" then she narrated to her mom the events of last night. After a few more talks, they resumed preparing for breakfast again since kids started to wake up and make some good music everywhere camp.

--

"Hey, why don't you go and wake up your friends. So you can eat early and get to plan early for the ball." Connie told her daughter.

"Alright mom." Then she left the kitchen and off to her cabin. When she reached the cabin, four pairs of killing eyes were directed at her. "Okay, what's up? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mitchie! Why wasn't I the first one to know that you and Shane got back together?!" Caitlyn called to her.

"Why? Well my mom asked me to always tell her first. So I talked to her first… Wait! How'd you guys know we are together again?" Mitchie replied back.

"Well, everyone at camp knows, well those who are awake right now." Caitlyn replied.

"But I haven't told anyone! I planned on telling my mom and then you guys. Unless…" Mitchie's voice faded.

"Unless what?" Tess asked.

"Unless, they saw me sneak out of Shane's cabin early this morning." Mitchie replied sadly. "Ugh! Now what would they think of me again?" Mitchie crashed down at her bed.

The girls' mini irritation with her was replaced with pity. They hate it when people talk about her in a wrong way since it really affects her. "Mitch, don't worry, were here." Caitlyn told her as she sat beside her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about what they'll say. They're just jealous okay?"

Mitchie fought back her tears. "You're right, it's going to be okay. I already made my promise, I won't leave him anymore." Mitchie told her friends.

"That's the spirit!" Caitlyn called and continued to hug her. "But, you owe me one since I wasn't the second one after your mom who knew."

"I think you're like the fourth or fifth."

"What?! Who else knew?"

"I don't know if they already knew it's final but they like have had hints last night."

"What do you mean? And who are these people?"

"Hmmm…" Mitchie narrated to her friends the events of last night. "So that makes them, Nate, Jason and Jess."

"My boyfriend knew and he didn't told me?!" Caitlyn called.

"Cait, aren't you and Nate on non-speaking terms since last night?" Ella reminded her.

"What do you mean non-speaking terms?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn who was obviously clueless.

"I don't know what is wrong with him!" Caitlyn cried. "After I sang, we were alright. But at the party, he was kind of distant again! I don't know what I did wrong and he won't talk to me! He doesn't talk to me!"

"Cait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Ella apologized.

"It's alright. Atleast I remembered that he was being a dick again last night." Caitlyn told her.

"Caitlyn was crying all night." Peggy told Mitchie.

"Cait, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you last night." Mitchie apologized.

"Hey, it's alright. These three were there anyway. But honestly, I kind of got mad at you since you were MIA at one of my crying time. But now I knew where you were, I'm alright and I'm happy for you bff."

Mitchie smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so going to kill Nate!" Mitchie called.

"They told me that too last night." Caitlyn said referring to Tess, Peggy and Ella.

"So were four who are going to knock him off." Mitchie said. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Like you always say, you're there for me. I'm here for you too Caity." Mitchie told her best friend in the entire world.

xoxo

Mitchie entered the Mess Hall with confidence and strength. She sees to it that she won't get affected by whatever people say about her and her relationship with Shane. She was with her friends anyway and for sure Shane will be there to protect her.

People stared at her as she passed. She shrugged them off but deep inside her, she was starting to crumble. But she won't let them win. _I won't really care of what you think or say._

Then the girls reached their table. Jess, Aaron and Justin were there.

"Hey guys." Mitchie called to them just to ease herself. Then she sat beside Jess and whispered "Hey, thank you for the envelope."

"I knew you'd be happy about it."

"How'd you get hold of it?"

"Shane gave it to me."

Mitchie smiled and thought _Shane has faith in me and he trusts me, I won't break that trust anymore, I'll be strong for him._ Then she waited for the love of her life to arrive. _He sure is a prima Dona._

Tess sat at the other side of Jess and they got lost with their own world again. They still haven't confirmed anything but the sure thing is that they're happy with each other. Caitlyn wasn't really up to seeing Nate but she has to eat so let awkwardness start! Shane, Nate and Jason arrived. Shane sat beside Mitchie, Nate beside Caitlyn and Jason beside Ella.

There was a loud silence on the table. "Okay!" Shane broke the silence. He knew that Nate and Caitlyn are not on good terms again. "So, I have an announcement!" Shane called to their friends. Then they faced him even Mitchie, who knew what he was going to say. "Well, I think everyone of you already know but I will make it official." He grabbed Mitchie's hand and held it on the table. "We're together again!"

Then their friends were happy for them, the others official congratulated them. Caitlyn and Nate just smiled at them.

Mitchie was pissed at Nate so she didn't bother on acknowledging his smile. But Shane couldn't really handle that at his happy time, some of his friends are on war. "Okay, can you two have cease fire now?" Shane called to Nate and Caitlyn.

"He started it! Let him finish it!" Caitlyn told Shane.

"So I am the one at fault now?" Nate called at her and faced her.

"Why? It wasn't obviously me because I almost threw myself at you last night just so you would acknowledge my presence! You're the one who isn't talking to me last night and I don't hell even know what is your problem!" Caitlyn called to him.

The entire hall was silent now. But they still continued to bicker. Mitchie tried to calm Caitlyn down but Caitlyn stopped her. "Mitch, don't. I'll do whatever I want and wherever I want! These are the only times we get to talk, so what now Nate?"

Nate was silent. "Don't even tell me that I am not right because you didn't even look at my direction even once at the party last night! Did I do something wrong huh? Why won't you talk to me?!" Caitlyn was starting to cry now.

Nate was still silent. "You won't talk? Fine! I guess that also means we're over." Caitlyn told him and stood up.

"Cait!" Nate called and grabbed her hand. Caitlyn dodged it and faced him.

"What? So now you spoke!"

"Cait, please, I'm sorry."

"Tell me why you are sorry Nate! Talk to me please!"

Nate stood up and faced her. He held her hands to keep her from turning away from him.

"I got jealous with Aaron."

"What?!" Caitlyn called.

"You two were so close last night. You even kissed him and he kissed you back!"

"On the cheeks Nate! On the cheeks!" Caitlyn called. Aaron stood up when his name was brought up. He tried to speak but Caitlyn beat him to it. "And you are getting jealous with a GAY guy?! My god Nate!"

"What?! Aaron's gay?!"

Aaron now spoke. "Yeah. I'm gay! And I even thought that was a known fact."

"I'm so sorry Caity." Nate apologized.

"You know what Nate? You're always sorry!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You got mad at me over a misunderstanding. You made my night last night miserable, thinking I did something wrong to you! You made me cry again. And for sure these things will just go over and over again…"

"Cait, I promise this is going to be the last. I promise I won't get jealous anymore. I will trust you always."

"Nate, that is not the point. The point is, you don't talk to me. You don't tell me what is going on that brain of yours, you don't share to me your problems. I think we should take sometime off."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. But I think we need space. Figure out for yourself what to do with our relationship. And I will do the same. I don't think I can handle another petty fight again." Caitlyn told him and left the hall.

xoxo

After the Nate-Caitlyn act that morning, the Mitchie-Shane controversy was starting to die down since the fight was hotter gossip than the reunion. While everyone were happy preparing for the Ball since dressmakers went to camp that day, the girls and Connect 3 weren't really up to the Ball preparation mood. The girls hanged out with Caitlyn at the docks while Connect 3 were at their cabin.

"Dude, I'm so sorry to overshadow with sadness your supposed to be happy day with Mitchie." Nate apologized to Shane. Then he faced at Jason, "You too man, I know you plan on asking Ella today but because of me, you won't get to have a chance."

"Hey, it's alright." Jason told him. "I can always ask her anytime before the Ball. Actually we already have some arrangements, I just want to make it official."

Nate nodded and faced Shane, waiting for his reply.

"Don't worry man, it was you who helped me last night, and I owe you one." Shane told him.

"I don't know what to do!" Nate called.

"Hey, tell me, do you love her?" Shane asked Nate.

"More than my life." Nate replied.

"Then why won't you talk to her or open up with her things that bother you?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. I guess I get scared. I feel that once I share to her something that is not good, she will think differently about me. I feel that when I confront her with what I think she is doing against our relationship, she will think I am not trusting her."

"Then how would you know if she really feel those things if you won't try?"

Nate thought about what Shane said. "Dude, you've got to help me get my girl back."

Shane smiled at him. "Alright. But you have to ask Mitchie's permission first. She's really pissed at you Nate and I don't want to piss her too by siding with you. Sorry dude. And remember not only Mitchie but also Tess, Ella and Peggy."

"Dude, please don't screw it up! I really don't plan on going solo on Ball Night." Jason added. "Ella won't talk to me if that ever happens! You know those girls, they're like a pack of wolves. They really stick together."

"Jason's right, man." Shane added.

"I understand. Alright, getting Caitlyn back project number one! The friends…" Nate called as he stood up. "Oh man this is going to be hard!"

"Well, you did it so you've got to endure it." Shane told him and pushed him out of the cabin to start their operation.

xoxo

Caitlyn slept throughout the day. Mitchie and the others left the cabin to silence the place for Caitlyn.

"Ugh! I really can't believe this! After a few weeks, they're off again!" Peggy called referring to Caitlyn and Nate.

"That guy sure has some talent on hurting our Caitlyn huh?" Tess added.

As the girls were walking to the kitchen to grab some food, the boys 'intentionally' crossed their path.

"Hey babe." Mitchie called to Shane and went to him and hugged him. "hey Jason."

"Hey you." Shane replied and kissed her temple. "So, Nate has something to say to you guys." Shane told the girls.

"Um, excuse me? Who is going to talk to us?" Tess asked sarcastically. "Because as far as we know, we don't know anyone by that name."

"Yeah babe, who are you talking about?" Mitchie asked her boyfriend with the same tone as Tess.

"Girls, please just hear him out." Shane pleaded.

Mitchie looked at the girls and they looked at her. Then they agreed. "Alright. We'll hear him out but that doesn't mean we've forgiven him." Mitchie told her boyfriend.

"Fair enough." Shane told them. "Nate, your turn."

Nate faced the girls who were side by side now. "Hey, um… I really don't know where to start. But I am so sorry…"

"Nate…" Mitchie was cut by Shane.

"Babe, hear him out first." Shane told her.

"Alright." Mitchie glared at Shane.

"So there… I am sorry for hurting Caitlyn again. I really take the blame for everything. Please believe it or not, I love her, I am just too scared to lose her that is why I can't talk to her that well." Nate explained.

"Nate, you know that Caity loves you too right?" Mitchie asked him and he nodded. "Then if that's the case, you must be confident enough to trust her that whatever you do or whoever you are and becoming, that she'll support you no matter what. She is strong Nate, I tell you. But she becomes very vulnerable when it comes to you. Can't you see that?"

"I see that now Mitch. So you've got to help me get her back." Nate pleaded.

Tess interrupted, "Help you? Nate, Mitchie has said that she's vulnerable when it comes to you. You think we will allow you again to hurt her?"

Nate got silent for a second but he wasn't ready to give up Caity. "I know I don't have your trust or approval anymore after everything that I promised and broke. But I just hope that you'll find it in your heart to give me another chance."

"Chance? Nate, we've given you your second chance. Caitlyn gave you endless of chances! We weren't really that psyched when you two got together, honestly. But Caitlyn loves you and she trusted you so we gave in, we supported her. But now, I don't think so. You've got so much proving to do Nate Sanders." Mitchie told him. "Sorry Nate, but you don't have our support."

"Mitch…" Shane started but Mitchie glared at him.

"Shane, you really don't want to go there."

"Sorry." Shane told her.

Then Nate, defeated, went back to his cabin. Then Jason went with Ella, Peggy and Tess to the kitchen leaving Mitchie and Shane to have their personal time together.

Mitchie just stood where she was standing and waited for Shane to approach her. "Babe, I'm sorry, but I have to protect my best friend."

Shane hugged her. "I understand. But please don't do that glare thing again! It scares me to death!"

"Sorry about that. And I hope that I am not going in between you and Nate. Because even though I am pissed of at him for hurting Caitlyn, I also understand that he is like a brother to you and I don't want to ruin that." Mitchie told him.

Shane smiled at her and cupped her face. Then he kissed her nose, "You know what? You are the best girlfriend ever! But I also hope that after sometime you'll get along with Nate, whether or not he and Caitlyn get back together."

"Okay." Mitchie replied, closing the subject. "That topic is so depressing. Can we talk about other stuff?"

Shane laughed and placed his arms over her shoulders and Mitchie put hers over his waist then they walked off to the docks.

xoxo

That afternoon, Mitchie decided to check on Caitlyn and see if she's up for some Ball prep thing. Shane on the other hand wandered off to the woods since Mitchie suggested it was a good place to compose. Then he saw Phoebe.

"Hey you." Shane approached "What are you doing here alone?"

Phoebe faced him after wiping of her tears, she was obviously crying. "Enjoying the woods." Phoebe tried to smile.

"Tough luck, my friend." Then Shane sat beside her on the ground. "Now tell me, what, who, whatever made you cry?"

"Well since you are my friend…"

"That's right I am your friend…"

"I won't tell you."

"What?! Doesn't friends tell what's bothering them?"

"Yeah. But the one who made me cry is also your friend."

"Oh, so it's Justin again?"

Phoebe smiled softly. "Yeah. He is the only one who makes me cry. Well, I guess…"

"…you really love him."

"Yeah. I do and I am so stupid of letting him go."

"Can you make me understand why you are not going after him?"

Phoebe looked at him and gave in. She indeed needed a friend and Shane was all she's got. "Well, he is my first boyfriend, first kiss, first date and first love. We were childhood friends, our parents are close friends and everything. We got together in junior high. Our families were so happy, they were already even planning our wedding. It was all good and fun since we were really nobody at school. Then high school came and I joined the cheerleading team. But he remained in the outskirts of the shadows. He didn't like the attention I was getting from the people around us. He thought I changed since my circle of friends wasn't only him anymore. But he still stuck up on me. But time came that I realized we are not working anymore. So I broke up with him and he didn't took it that well. I started to date other guys and became popular at school. Until one day I saw him with another girl and it made me realize that I chose something that wasn't really part of what I have wanted over the love of my life. So when I found out he was going here, I also took the liberty of going here too. But I am too late, he found Peggy"

Shane took sympathy for her and made her cry on his shoulders.

xoxo

"Cait! You have to go! The Ball is a one time thing, who knows it would still happen next year!" Mitchie called at Caitlyn who was planning on not going to the Ball. "Give me on good reason of not going, Nate is excluded!"

"Mitch, he's the first reason, but I can also give you one." Caitlyn said sadly, she was still having puffy eyes due to her excess crying.

"And what would it be?"

"Remember Jun Stewart of Roadblock Productions? The one we met at one of Connect 3's gala?"

"We went to many galas, but cut the story short and tell me where this is going."

"Okay, I am getting there. He called a few minutes you guys left."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Yeah, well his call made me wake up. Anyway, he called and he said he liked one of the demos I passed to their firm and he was asking if I can fly to New York in two days time. I said I was at Camp Rock, he said he knew and he already asked for Brown's permission. He also promised that I would be back by Final Jam. He wants to take me into a two week internship! And if things would go well, after Final Jam, I could go back and finish the summer with them." Caitlyn explained. "Mitch, please don't counter me on this one. I think this is the only way that Nate and I will really have that space we really need."

"Okay. If that is what you want. But not the thought of you missing the Ball that makes me sad, it's the thought that we won't be able to have the entire summer together!"

Caitlyn smiled and hugged her friend. "Aw, Mitch! We will still see each other, at Final Jam and if ever I won't do well, we still have the last few weeks of summer after camp."

"Yeah, but I doubt that. Cait you're great and I know you'll do well."

"Hey, I remember we will still do those recordings at LA, maybe they'll have me fly back there not only to record but also to finish my internship since it is also their firm."

"Oh, Cait, I am so going to miss you!" Mitchie hugged her again. "Hey, will you tell Nate?"

"Yes, he still has the right to know."

Mitchie smiled sadly at her friend. She still knew that Nate is the only guy that makes her friend happy. "Comon', we still have a dinner to catch!"

xoxo

Mitchie and Caitlyn arrived at the Mess Hall. They were being looked at by some people.

"Okay, why is everybody staring at us?" Mitchie asked Caity

"I dunno." Caitlyn replied. Then they reached their table and the other three girls were there. "Why are they staring at us?"

"Well, you two are the number one and two on the Camp's hottest gossip." Ella replied.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked as they sat down.

"Well, I'll go with Caitlyn first since you are top two." Ella started. "Well, everybody's gossiping that you broke up with Nate because of Aaron and that Aaron isn't really gay."

"That's impossible! Have they seen him? Nate is the only blind person who can't see that." Caitlyn replied.

"That's the point Cait. These gossips should not be taken seriously." Peggy said.

"Yeah. But what about Mitchie's?" Ella added challenging Peggy.

"Ella!" Tess and Peggy shouted at her.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry! I forgot that I shouldn't tell that Shane's cheating on Mitchie!" Ella said dumbly. "Oh my gosh! Did I just say that! Sorry Mitchie!"

"What do you mean Ella?" Mitchie asked seriously.

Peggy and Tess glared at her and Tess started to say, "Mitch, you have to calm down and these are just gossip."

"Yeah. But those won't surface if they aren't true." Mitchie was mad now.

"Mitch, are you implying that you believe them more than Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie realized that she was starting to panic again over what people say. "Your right I'm sorry. But I just want to know what they are talking about."

"Alright. Ella, speak." Tess told Ella.

"Well, Janice, my source said, they saw Shane and Phoebe at the woods hugging and chummy and stuff." Ella replied proudly.

"Ella, it is not something to be bragged about." Peggy told her and this made her shut up. "Mitch, before you react, get Shane's side first."

"Yeah. I will." Mitchie replied. But a part of her is starting to believe the gossip. _Where is he?!_

--

**A/N**: Sorry if the chapter is short… thanks for everyone who reviewed! I love you! I hope that you like it… R&R!

Btw, I am planning on doing a Nitchie (Nate/Mitchie) fic… are you up for that? Please comment on this… tnx!

**DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING! JUST A BIG FAN OF CAMP ROCK! :)


	14. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Chapter 13**: The Truth Shall Set You Free

The Mess Hall was starting to get noisy as people started to enter and chat about the upcoming Ball. The girls were joined by Jess, Justin and Aaron. Then a couple of minutes Nate and Jason arrived. Nate tried to get Caitlyn's attention but she just continued on chatting with Mitchie. Jess and Tess got lost again with their own world as well as Peggy and Justin, Jason and Ella. Then Mitchie realized that Shane wasn't with the guys so she asked Nate who had nothing to do.

"Nate, where's Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him after we talked." Nate replied.

"You guys talked?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you because you don't have to know that he wants to ask for our help to get you back." Mitchie replied. Obviously, she was loosening up with Nate.

Caitlyn smiled at Nate. Nate smiled back. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Caitlyn told Nate.

"Yeah. Sure." Nate replied. Then they stood up and left the hall for a much private place.

When they left the hall, after a few minutes, Shane came in.

"Hey Mitch… there's Shane…" Peggy called. "With her…" she trailed off when she saw Shane with Phoebe. Peggy still didn't know Justin's relationship with her but she just knew they were friends or acquaintances.

Mitchie looked and jealousy crept through her. _Mitchie, you have to trust Shane._ Then she faced her friends again and pretended that she saw nothing and felt nothing. Her friends got worried because they knew how jealous Mitchie gets, but they were also proud of her for staying calm and trusting Shane.

Shane and Phoebe reached the table. "Hey baby." Shane kissed Mitchie's cheek and sat beside her. "Guys, is it okay if Phoebe eat with us?"

The girls looked at Mitchie and she said, "Sure." Mitchie smiled at Phoebe and her boyfriend.

Phoebe sat on the chair that Nate vacated which was directly in front of Justin. She was awkward at first since no one was talking to her except Shane. Mitchie was suspiciously silent but Shane just shrugged it off since it might just be about Caitlyn. Mitchie was starting to get irritated. She need someone to talk to since Caitlyn was leaving and all. But Phoebe was getting all of Shane's attention so she stood up and said, "Hey, I'll just go to the kitchen and check on my mom." Then she left without another word.

Then Caitlyn and Nate came back. They were obviously okay now but quite sad as well.

Caitlyn saw Mitchie walked out. Then she saw Phoebe and understood what just happened. Then she and Nate sat beside each other and started to explain to their friends their current situation.

"So how was the talk?" Tess asked Caitlyn and Nate.

"It was alright. Right Nate?" Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah." Nate replied sadly.

"Okay. So cut the chase. What is happening Cait?" Tess directly questioned.

"I'll be going to New York in two days." Caitlyn directly answered.

"What?!" The girls shouted. "Why?" Tess asked.

"Well…" Then Caitlyn explained again the events that happened early that day. "…so there. For the third time, I narrated that story again." Caitlyn laughed softly. "I'm sorry guys if I won't be here for the rest of the summer. Mitchie was really bummed at me but she understood, I hope you would too." Caitlyn told them.

"Yeah we understand." Peggy told her. "Speaking of Mitchie, she still isn't back."

"She's at the kitchen." Shane replied.

"Yeah right." Caitlyn told him. "I'll just go and get her." Then she stood up and left the hall.

"Where is she going?" Shane asked.

The girls looked at him with you-are-so-dead expressions on their faces.

"So Nate, what is your status with Caitlyn?" Tess changed the subject.

Nate just shrugged and added, "We'll see on Final Jam." Nate replied sadly.

xoxo

Mitchie was at the docks crying. _Why the heck am I crying? How could Shane cheat on me if he was so confident of bringing Phoebe to our table? Mitchie are you dumb? He is not cheating on you! You are just so jealous!_

"Mitch…" Caitlyn called from her behind.

"Caity…" Mitchie faced her. "You know me too well."

"Well I saw you leaving and when we realized that you weren't back, I figured you must be here crying out your eyes again." Caitlyn sat beside her and put her head on her shoulders.

"Cait, please don't leave. I need you."

"Mitch, you know I can't do that now, I have confirmed my slot and besides you have Shane, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Jason and Nate."

"Yeah right. But Tess has Jess, Jason and Ella, Peggy has Justin and Phoebe has my Shane. And you do know that Nate and I aren't really compatible friends right?"

"Mitch. What are you talking about! Phoebe is just friends with him. I know that you know that. You are just too scared to love him freely again because of the things that you felt the last time you guys broke up." Caitlyn said. "That is why I am imposing a communication relationship and not only physical relationship!"

"Caity… What am I going to do without you!" Mitchie told her.

"Mitch, between the two of us, you are stronger than I am. And I know that for the past months you have learned something from what you have experienced with Shane and without him. Mitch, let that cowardice go and love your Shane freely without always finding something that would ruin you guys. Love him and trust him. You get me?" Caitlyn told her.

Mitchie nodded and hugged her friend. "I am so going to miss you!"

Caitlyn laughed, "Mitch, we will not only see each other for a couple of days. And besides I have convinced my parents that I could move to your school for Senior Year."

Mitchie couldn't believe it. "No way?!"

"Way…"

"Oh my gosh! Caity!" Mitchie tightened her hug with her best friend.

Caitlyn laughed at her reaction. "I would have just told you on final jam but I think you need to know right now since I know your going to miss me more than I will miss you."

"Ha! You wish!" Mitchie then stuck out her tongue at her. Then they continued to laugh out their lungs through the vast lake.

xoxo

The next day, the girls woke up early to get into their classes. Since they missed out the dressmakers who went yesterday, Tess and Ella called out their personal dressmakers and stylists to just come to their camp and make their dresses.

Tess was holding a magazine that was full of dress styles. "What do you think would Jess like, a tube top or something conservative?"

"I think he would like anything with you on it." Peggy replied.

"Yeah Peggy's right, the guy's drooling over you girl." Caitlyn added.

Tess smiled to her self. "Whatever. He's my childhood friend and we are just…"

"Friends…" the other four girls chimed. "Whatever. Say whatever you want Tess." Mitchie added. "I bet after the ball, you guys will be together."

"I'd say, before the ball." Caitlyn added.

"I go with Mitchie." Peggy added.

"I think Caitlyn's right." Ella added.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Tess called and walked off smiling to herself.

Then the others followed her laughing.

xoxo

The girls entered their class with Jason. Ella blew out a kiss at him and he smiled at her gesture.

"What was that?" Peggy asked Ella.

"Nothing" she replied. Then she walked to her chair.

"I bet there's really something." Mitchie told Peggy.

"I could tell too." Peggy added. Then they also marched off to their seat.

When everyone was settled, Jason stood up and started to talk, "So here's the thing guys, I, Nate and Shane decided to merge our classes together for this current time. Well, we decided to have you guys in groups and make your own group performance to be performed at Beach Jam. Well, it isn't as grand as the Contest Night Out but it will be sure fun. So follow me to the theater since we're gonna have three classes, a cabin won't fit us. So let's go."

So the class followed Jason to the theater. The theater was already quite crowded since the first two classes were already there.

"Your late Jase." Shane called to him.

"Sorry. I had late comers." Jason replied and Mitchie and the girls glared at him.

Nate and Shane just laughed at them. Then Shane got hold of Mitchie.

"Hey, so I was thinking, want to have a canoe ride later?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smiled at him, "Yeah sure."

"Great. See you at five." Shane then winked at her. Then he went to Nate's direction who was now starting to discuss what would be happening.

The girls got to have seats with Jess, Justin, Cole and Aaron. Then after Nate discussed some details, they were asked to form a group of five.

"Hey, I don't count me in since I'll be gone by beach jam. Sorry." Caitlyn told her friends.

"Ugh this sucks! We would have the best time ever if it would have been us five." Mitchie commented.

"Sorry Mitch." Caitlyn apologized. "Sorry too Tess, Pegs and Ella."

"It's alright. We understand." Tess told her. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Why don't we split up with the boys and just add another member each so it would be fair." Mitchie suggested.

"That's great Mitch! So how are we going to do this?" Tess asked.

"I know, rocks, paper, scissors!" Ella called. Then the gang laughed. "What? It's easy and fair."

Then they agreed. After playing paper, rock and scissors, the gang was split to, Jess, Tess, Mitchie and Cole. So the remaining, Justin, Peggy, Ella and Aaron were in another group. People were now staring at them since they were so noisy and laughing out loud.

"So, where would we get a new one?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" someone asked from the behind. Then they faced and saw that it was Phoebe.

Mitchie looked at her and to her friends. Then she caught Shane's eyes saying, _she has no friends, please take her babe._ "Alright. Your in." Mitchie replied. Tess raised her eyes. As well as the other girls, _This is going to be tough._

xoxo

After class, the gang plus Phoebe decided to hangout near the woods by the theater. Ever since Jess and Mitchie recommended the place, they frequently hangout there.

"Wow, nice place." Phoebe commented since the gang put on some benches there and they even wrote their names on the benches.

"We kind of stole it from all over camp but we asked for permission!" Ella told her.

The others just rolled their eyes and laughed at Ella's silliness.

"What Ella meant is, we asked for permission after we stole them. I hope I make sense." Mitchie told her.

"Yeah. You do." Phoebe told her.

Then they sat at the benches where their names were wrote, leaving Phoebe alone on one bench where there is no name. Justin noticed that she was left all alone there so he decided to sit beside her. And this made Peggy really rose her eyebrows.

"Hey you." Justin called to Phoebe.

"Hey." She replied softly. "You guys are really tight, I see."

"Yeah. This camp really is a life changing experience."

"Yeah I can see. And you've got Peggy." She told him sadly.

"You make it sound awkward."

"Sorry." Phoebe replied. "Look Justin, I know you have moved on and stuff and I am happy for you. I just hope she makes you happy."

"She does." Justin told her. And it really broke her heart. "Well, I hope you find that someone too that will make you happy and put up with your table mannerisms like putting your ice on someone other else's drink or making others eat your veggie side dishes."

Phoebe laughed at what he just said. He still remembers things about her. "You still remember?"

"Of course. P, you're still my best friend no matter what, even if you don't think I am."

"I'd like that, J." Phoebe smiled at him. "I missed calling you J! Justin is just so long and so proper."

"Well, you're the only one who calls me that and…"

Phoebe looked at him naughtily. "…and Jose…" Phoebe laughed. Jose is Justin's second name since it was from his great grandfather who passed it down to his grandfather and to his father and now to him.

"Shut up! Nobody else knows my second name!" Justin told her and put his hand on her mouth.

Then she took it off and added "Your secret is safe with me, Jose." Phoebe continued laughing.

Then Shane, Nate and Jason reached the place and noticed that Phoebe and Justin were having fun while everyone was also having their own fussy talks. Then Shane went to Phoebe and Justin.

"I see you guys have talked." Shane told the two.

Phoebe looked at him and to Justin. "Yeah. We did."

"Good for you." Shane told them. "So I guess Peggy is okay with you two being friends again?"

"I know what?" Peggy asked from Shane's behind.

Then Shane, Phoebe and Justin faced Peggy.

"Uh-oh. Did I said something wrong?" Shane asked Phoebe.

"Sort of. No one except you really knows Shane." Phoebe told him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay man." Justin told him. "Pegs, look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Tell me what exactly Justin?" Peggy called.

The others stood up now and went to the arguing crowd.

"That…" Phoebe started.

"I'll tell her." Justin told her.

"Okay."

"Pegs, Phoebe is not only and acquaintance. She's my ex-girlfriend, childhood friend, best friend and close family friend. We just broke up two years ago and we haven't really talked since."

Peggy was now on the verge of her tears. The guy really hasn't told her that he likes her and now the ex is back, what could she do? Right? _He made me look stupid, all along Phoebe wasn't just any acquaintance but his first love!_ Then she walked away without saying a word. Tess, Ella and Caitlyn followed her.

But Mitchie stayed and confronted Justin and Phoebe. "Justin, we treated you like a real friend without any secrets. Phoebe, I tried my very best to just shrug off what I feel against you because I thought you could be my friend and maybe I just misjudged you, but I was wrong. You hurt my friend and I really hate it when my friends are hurt. You guys, stay away from my friends!" Mitchie called angrily. It was really getting on her nerves that her friends are getting hurt and stuff. Then she followed the other girls.

"Mitchie!" Shane called and went after her.

Jess, Aaron, Cole, Nate and Jason all patted Justin and went after their friends, leaving Phoebe crying and Justin, stunned.

xoxo

Before dinner time, Mitchie was on her way to the kitchen to help her mom. But Shane caught up with her.

"Shane, not now…" Mitchie started when he approached her.

"Mitch, we have to talk." Shane told her. "What was that you were saying to Phoebe? Are you mad at her?"

Mitchie was now feeling like crying. She knew she shouldn't but she really feels something bad against her. Maybe it's the jealousy thing. "Yes! No! I don't know!" then she started crying.

"Mitch, why are your crying?" Shane asked her as he wiped away her tears. Then he put her in his arms.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I am just so jealous at her that I really didn't gave her the chance to be my friend. But at class this afternoon, I really tried but with what they did to Peggy, I don't think I can try any longer." She explained.

"Why are you jealous with her? Because of me?"

Mitchie nodded. "I wanted to talk to you last night since Caitlyn was going and stuff. I was sad and I feel lonely. But you just sat beside me and talked to her all night. That was why I left and went to the docks."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Shane told her and kissed her temple and hugged her more tightly. "I promise it won't happen again."

"I'm sorry too if this makes you feel that you shouldn't be friends with her or any other girls for that matter. Hey, just don't mind me, I'm a natural jealous girl." Mitchie smiled at him softly.

"Why would I not mind? That is a cool trait of yours. I told you, it makes me happy to know you're jealous. Maybe I should talk to her more frequently so you'll always be jealous." Shane teased.

Mitchie smacked him. "Do that and you won't have your kiss for an entire week."

"Ugh! That sucks! Fine I won't." Shane smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. "Babe…"

"Hmm?"

"Please try to be friends with her again. She really has no friends here and she really didn't mean to hurt Peggy." Shane told Mitchie.

"Alright." Mitchie smiled at him and resumed their make out at the middle of the camp site. Luckily, there were no people around.

xoxo

At dinner, Peggy was alright. She kind of took the fact that Justin wasn't really meant for her. Or she thought.

That night, Shane and Mitchie stood at a mini platform at the Mess Hall. There were sound systems set-up there. Then Shane spoke through the microphone.

"Hey guys!" Shane called. Since it was Shane Grey, obviously people listened. "So, Mitchie and I here will sing for one of our friends, actually two of them. Whatever. Mitch, why don't you explain, I'm not really good with this stuff."

The people laughed and now they turned their attention to Mitchie.

"Alright, Shane means that we will be singing for this certain couple who we love to call our friends. Actually we planned on singing this new composition of ours tomorrow for Lunch jam but since one of the couple asked for our help, we obliged. So here goes…" Mitchie explained and Shane started to sit down and strummed his guitar while Mitchie stood up and started to sing her duet with Shane.

**Can you imagine, what would happen**

**if we could have any dream.**

**I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it**

**and that it would never leave.**

**Then I would thank that star,**

**that made our wish come true (come true)**

**Oh, yeah**

**Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too**

Shane really felt singing because it was with the girl who he is in synced with. Then the hall started to open the door and there came out Justin. He was carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. Wherever he got it, I have no idea.

**Right Here, Right Now**

**I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view**

**Cause you mean everything**

**Right Here, I promise you somehow**

**That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)**

**But right now there's you and me.**

Like Shane, Mitchie feels the same. She was just singing on stage with her eyes on the man of her life. They were singing like there wasn't any proposal happening.

**It feels like forever, what could be better?**

**We've already proved it was.**

**But two thousand one hundred twenty three hours, have blended the universe.**

**Its gonna be, everything (everything)**

**in our whole world changed**

**(it starts changing)**

**and do know that where we are, (when we are)**

**our memories the same**

**oh no, oh no**

Justin has reached Peggy who was now stunned after realizing that the guy was approaching her and not the other girl.

"Pegs, can you give me another chance? To prove to you that I want to be with you?" Justin asked her.

Peggy just stared at him and nodded. Then she took the flowers and gave it to Ella who was beside her. Then she hugged the guy in front of her and he led her to a dance.

**Right Here, Right Now (right now)**

**I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view**

**Cause you mean everything (everything)**

**Right Here, I promise you somehow (somehow were gonna)**

**That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)**

**But right now there's you and me.**

**Oh we know its coming (coming)**

**Oh its coming fast**

**Its always you and me, oh yeah**

**So lets make this second last**

**make it last.**

Shane and Mitchie really lost it. They were now singing together and not noticing what was happening. Though everyone was really into the Justin-Peggy thing, they were fine with it since they have sang together again after a long time.

**Right here,**

**Ooohh Right now.**

**Yeah I'm looking at you,**

**And my heart loves the view**

'**Cause you mean everything**

**Right Here, I promise you somehow.**

**That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)**

**But right now there's you and me**

**You and me**

**you and me**

**Ohh You and me**

**But right now there's you and me**

After the song ended, Mitchie and Shane got to have claps from everyone including Justin and Peggy.

--

**MUSIC:** Right Here Right Now – Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens

**A/N**: guys thank you! Thank you for over a hundred reviews! Well many of you are also wanting for a Nitchie fic… I think I'll push through with it right after When You're Gone. I won't tell how much longer I will make this fic but I will definitely tell you if its nearing to its end. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

And btw, don't forget to watch out for J.O.N.A.S. a reality show based on the Jonas brothers, I really don't know if it has started or anything. And especially! SONNY WITH A CHANCE… I think it's coming out on FEB 2009 starring DEMI LOVATO! And also watch out for bffs Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato's Princess Protection Program (it's a movie)! Woohoo! I soo love them! :) xoxo!


	15. With Love, Caitlyn

**Chapter 14**: With Love, Caitlyn

"Mitch, thank you!" Peggy went to Mitchie after dinner

"Anything for my friends, Pegs." Mitchie told her and they hugged.

Justin also approached. "Hey, thank you, you guys." Justin told Mitchie and Shane.

"No problem, bro." Shane told him and they smacked knuckles.

"Why do you guys do that?" Mitchie asked and laughed with Peggy as they walked to their favorite spot by the woods where everyone else was. They were kicking Caitlyn go away party. Then the guys followed their girls.

When the girls reached the spot, Phoebe went to Mitchie and Peggy.

"Hey, I'll leave you guys alone." Mitchie told Peggy and Phoebe. Then she smiled at her friends.

"Hey, I'm sorry Peggy." Phoebe started.

"Phoebe, it's okay, Mitchie told me everything and that you were the one who planned all those things done tonight. I'm sorry too, I overreacted. It's just when I found out, I felt threatened."

"Peggy you don't have to feel threatened. Justin loves you and I can see that." Phoebe told her. "And I really don't plan on stealing him from you. You make him happy and that makes me happy too."

"Thank you." Peggy then hugged her. "And welcome to the group." Peggy told her and led her to the other girls.

Then the gang started their party. They were singing their songs all night and dancing to them. They partied like there was no tomorrow. Then it was time for it to end. Then Mitchie stood up and said some words.

"Hey guys!" She called. "Well, we all know why this party is being held. It's a celebration of our friendship and stuff and most of all it is to kick my best friend Caitlyn off to New York."

"Mitch, I really hope you don't mean that." Caitlyn joked. Then they all laughed.

"Caity, I know you hate this kind of stuff but sorry, you make me cry these past nights…"

"Hey! Doesn't Shane do that to you?" Caitlyn joked again, obviously trying to change the topic.

"Hey. I don't!" Shane called back.

"Caity, I know what you're doing. But I'm sorry dearie, I will really make this speech to punish you. So there, I am punishing Caitlyn for leaving camp earlier than expected. Ugh! I hate this!" Mitchie said.

"Mitch…" Caitlyn was obviously trying to hold back her tears. "We will still see each other after camp and when we record at LA and I told you I will be moving to your school for senior year."

"Yeah I know. But this is going to be the longest weeks we've been apart since we have met! Even though we were on separate schools we still get to see each other everyday…"

"Yeah… our everyday restaurant rituals…" Caitlyn finished. "Mitch, it's just going to be roughly a month if ever I get to keep my job after final jam."

"Which I think you would." Mitchie added. Then she went to her and hugged her. "Hey, just promise me you will not replace me okay?"

Caitlyn laughed at her silliness. "You really are silly, you know that? Of course! You're my irreplaceable best friend! Or sister for that matter." Caitlyn told her wiping her tears away.

Then Tess stood up and went to Mitchie and Caitlyn, as well as Peggy and Ella. Then the others followed and they made a huge hug.

"Okay! This is so heartwarming guys! I can really feel it, but it's also suffocating me too!" Caitlyn called and they dispersed laughing.

Then it was Nate's turn to talk to her. "Caity, I have been the biggest jerk you have ever known…"

"That's true." Caitlyn smiled.

Nate smiled back. "I have hurt you so many times and made you cry countless of times. But I hope that aside all those things, you have felt that you are my one and only love. I will wait for you Cait. No matter how long you want this space thing would last. I will love you, now and forever."

Caitlyn was crying now and she ran to her man and hugged him tight. Nate hugged her back.

"You're the only man I will love Nate Sanders. No other one." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "But we need this space. And I will hold on to your promise Nate. Now and forever." Then they stayed hugging for like forever.

xoxo

The next day, it was time for Caitlyn to leave. The entire gang was present to send her off. One by one, they hugged her. The last one on the line was her best friend, Mitchie.

"Hey. This is for you." Mitchie told her handing her a box.

"What is this?" Caitlyn asked then she opened it and there she saw song sheets. "Are these your songs?"

Mitchie nodded. "I wrote them since you told me you were leaving. Well, some of those were written by Shane but I helped though." Then she handed her a cd. "We recorded those songs last night."

"What?!" Caitlyn called. "So that was why you guys were leaving the cabin one by one!"

_**Flashback**_

The girls, with Phoebe, who moved in to their cabin, occupying the floor with a mattress for the mean time since Caitlyn was still around, were chatting about anything under the sun.

"Hey, um, Shane texted me, be back in a while." Mitchie told them then she went away.

"When, I text her, she replies for like a zillion years. But just one text from Shane, she goes all the way over to him!" Caitlyn complained. "Is that what you call bff?" she joked.

Then the others laughed. After an hour, Mitchie came back.

"Hey, that was fast." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

Mitchie just eyed her and went beside her. "Hey, I heard what you said before I left. And I'm sorry okay? He was begging for me to come okay?" Mitchie lied. There was really no text.

I was just joking Mitch." Caitlyn replied. "But it really is true, not only this instance."

"Really?" Mitchie replied sarcastically. She wasn't really replying to Caitlyn because everything that Caity texts are quotes and needs no reply.

"Yeah."

"But dear, your texts are all quotes!"

"I do text about other stuff!"

"Yeah… Right…"

Then without Caitlyn noticing, Peggy and Ella left. "Where's Ella and Peggy?" Caitlyn asked.

Phoebe just shrugged and went back to playing her PSP while Tess who was beside her also shrugged and went back into texting whoever she was texting.

After another hour, Peggy and Ella went back.

"Where were you?" Caitlyn asked them.

Ella and Peggy weren't really prepared on what to have as alibi. But Ella instantly blurted out, "We went to the ladies' room."

Caitlyn rose her brows. "We have a bathroom here."

"Well, the sink is stuck so we have to use the public bathroom." Peggy told her.

"For an hour?" Caitlyn added.

Peggy and Ella were now silent. "Um… Brown kind of caught us after curfew so he lectured us for a bit."

"Oh." Caitlyn added believing what they adlibbed. Then after a few minutes, Tess stood up.

"Hey, my mom's going to call, there is no proper signal here so I'll just go out. Hey, Phoeb, is it okay if you join me?" Tess asked.

Phoebe stood up. "Yeah sure. I'll also call my mom anyway."

Without any question from Caitlyn, they were able to get to the Recording room well.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah. Well, weren't we good?" Ella told her.

"Yeah Ells. But your alibi was the worst!" Caitlyn commented.

"Hey, I panicked!" She called.

Then everyone laughed. After all their goodbyes, Caitlyn now got inside the limousine that would bring her to the airport. Nate was the one who arranged everything and ensured that she will reach New York safely and comfortably.

On the way, Caitlyn played the cd her friends made on her laptop. Before each song plays, a mini message about the song is being narrated by those who will be singing.

On the first track, it was Peggy and Ella.

"Hey Cait! Well, this song is entitled, You'll be in my Heart. It was written by Mitchie and the musical arrangement was by Nate. Mitchie said this was the last song she wrote for you. This song means that wherever you are, we your friends will always be there for you. Hey, we're in the technology era anyway, we can fly from one state to another just to be there for each other. Or what could email and cellphones could be used for? So here goes…"

**Come stop your crying**

**It will be alright**

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

**I will protect you**

**From all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

**For one so small**

**You seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you**

**Keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Always**

**Why can't they understand**

**The way we feel**

**They just can't trust**

**What they can't explain**

**I know we're different**

**But, deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**Don't listen to them**

**'Cause what do they know**

**We need each other**

**To have, to hold**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**When destiny calls you **

**You must be strong**

**And then I'll be with you**

**But you got to hold on**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**We'll show them together**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Believe me, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**O, you'll be in my heart**

**(You'll be in my heart)**

**No matter what they say**

**(I'll be with you)**

**Be here in my heart**

**(I'll be there, always)**

**Always**

**I'll be with you**

**I'll be there for you always**

**Always and always**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**I'll be there always**

Then the next tracks were from Tess and Phoebe, there was also a solo from Aaron since he was his closest guy friend aside from Connect 3. Connect 3 had a song sung for her too. Jess, Justin and Cole sang another song. Then it was Nate's turn.

"Hey Caity… of all the songs in this record, this is the only song that wasn't written by Mitchie. Well, obviously I wrote this just for you and I hope you like it. But I won't be singing it by the way, Mitchie and Shane will. Since they sang for Justin and Peggy, why not they also sing for us." Nate joked. "It is entitled, On the Line. Well, it really suits our current situation, not that I am complaining or anything but I hope that such line we have will not break or we will be able to deal with it and see and accept whatever happens."

**I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.**

**I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.**

**I didn't wanna call, you back, 'cuz I knew that I was wrong.**

**Yeah I knew, I was wrong.**

**One in the same, never to change.**

**Our love was beautiful.**

**We got it all, destined to fall.**

**Our love was tragical.**

**Wanted to call, no need to fight.**

**You know I wouldn't lie.**

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

**Listen baby.**

**Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.**

**Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?**

**Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.**

**The line is breaking up.**

**Or is that, just us?**

**Or is that just us?!**

**One in the same, never to change.**

**Our love was beautiful.**

**We got it all, destined to fall.**

**Our love was tragical.**

**Wanted to call, no need to fight.**

**You know I wouldn't lie.**

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

**Try to call again and get in your mailbox.**

**Like a letter left unread.**

**Apologies are often open ended,**

**but this one's better left unsaid.**

**One in the same, never to change.**

**Our love was beautiful.**

**We got it all, destined to fall.**

**Our love was tragical.**

**Wanted to call, no need to fight.**

**You know I wouldn't lie.**

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

**We'll leave it on the line.**

**(Yeah, oh yeah)**

**We'll leave it on the line tonight**

Lastly, the record ends with Mitchie's song for her best friend. "Hey curly girly. Well, this record might sound kind of overreacting since like you always said we will still see over senior year and it's just a month's separation with still a couple of days were we will meet. But this record is not only because you are leaving but because I want to tell you and everyone of us who are in this record that we love you and that we appreciate everything you do for us. Caity, I'll see you soon and we'll hang out to death, whether you like it or not. So here's my last song, Someone's Watching Over Me. Well the song says it all, sister."

**I found myself today**

**Oh I found myself and ran away**

**Something pulled me back**

**Voice of reason I forgot I had**

**All I know is you're not here to say**

**What you always used to say**

**But it's written in the sky tonight**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing here in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me**

**Seen that ray of light**

**And it's shining on my destiny**

**Shining all the time**

**And I won't be afraid**

**To follow everywhere it's taking me**

**All I know is yesterday is gone**

**And right now I belong**

**To this moment to my dreams**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing here in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me**

**It doesn't matter what people say**

**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**

**Believe in yourself and you're fine**

**And it only matters how true you are**

**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing here in the dark I'll still believe**

**That I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even when it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing here in the dark I'll still believe**

**That someone's watching over**

**Someone's watching over**

**Someone's watching over me**

**Someone's watching over me**

Then the record ends and Caitlyn was in the limo crying. She feels so blessed having such great friends that she can always turn to for help. And there's Mitchie, her sister and best friend. And of course there's Nate who's willing to wait for her.

--

**MUSIC:** You'll Be in My Heart – Phil Collins

: On the Line – Demi Lovato (feat. Jonas Brothers)

: Someone's Watching Over Me – Hilary Duff

**A/N**: thank you for the reviews! Thank you thank you for reading my fic, and for everyone who always review… you guys are AMAZING! I hope you like it… and the ball's coming up! R&R xoxo…

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing. Just a big camp rock fan! xoxo


	16. The Ball Part 1

**Chapter 15**: The Ball Part 1

The days after Caitlyn left were quite fun but still it was incomplete. The girls had so many things to do so they kind of forgot to prepare for the upcoming Ball but thanks to Tess, they still got dresses to choose upon.

"Tess, these dresses are so great! Where the heck have you got these?" Mitchie asked her friend scanning through dresses lined up on a clothes rack inside their cabin.

"Well, I called my mom's agent and asked a favor. Well they're all Chanel since my mom models for them, I hope it's okay." Tess told them humbly.

"Are you kidding? They're more than okay!" Phoebe called. Obviously, Ella and Peggy were not that surprised sine they've been friends for a long time. In rush hours, Tess is efficient.

For a couple of hours, the girls tried out for different dresses. Tess was just calm and all since she already has a dress to wear, well it was chose out especially for her by her style assistant.

xoxo

A day before the Ball, Mitchie and Shane got sometime together, alone.

"Hey." Shane called to her as he approached the docks. "Want to get on this canoe and have some privacy at the center of the lake?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. Then they boarded the canoe and sailed to the center. They have become experts on riding the canoe since they have took such lessons after camp before they first broke up.

When they reached the center of the lake, Shane went in front of Mitchie and took her hand.

"So how's my baby?"

Mitchie smiled. He is always asking her how she is. "You really are paranoid!" Mitchie told him as she pinched both his cheeks playfully. "Well, I am fine. We just rushed off our dresses to wear since all of those drama with our friends these past few days made us forget of the upcoming Ball."

"Well, anything you wear will suit you babe, so don't worry about it."

"You're so sweet, but I really hope you'll like it. I hoped I get to be the best girl on that night for you but since I slacked off, well, you just have to deal with a second rate."

"Babe, no ones going to be better than you are on that night for me. And definitely you are not second rate material. You're even more than first rate if there is such thing." Shane kissed her lips and she kissed back.

After a couple of minutes kissing, they broke off and rowed back to the docks while talking about the upcoming Ball.

"Excited about the ball?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Yeah. It's going to be our first formal to attend after we got back together. So I want it to be perfect like how it was perfect when you took me to my homecoming dance." Mitchie smiled at the memory.

Shane smiled at the memory too. It was the night that he first said 'I love you' to her and she responded the same words back.

"So, what are you going to wear anyway?" Shane asked her.

"It's a secret." Mitchie teased.

"But you like it?"

"Yeah, kind of. But you remember that dress we saw at New York when we recorded 'This is Me'? It was in one of Macy's stores and it was this green and silver ball dress with a ribbon at the back aligned with the waist. Simple yet elegant and it is your favorite color. It went well with that tiara on the mannequin. Well, if that is still at New York which I will tell Caitlyn over the phone later since you reminded me, I am so going to buy that after camp. Well if ever my mom raises my allowance that is." Mitchie laughed and so did Shane.

xoxo

The next day was Ball Night. Brown cancelled all the classes for the day so everyone could prepare for the night's event. Many things have happened but it didn't kept everyone for anticipating the event. And finally it now came. The counselors were able to set up the theater well making its theme, Fairytales Do Come True. The theater was surrounded by tables, the stage was took away for the dance floor, fantasy decors were hanged up. Instruments were properly arranged on one side since a couple of kids will be performing including Connect 3. Connie's catering made the food extra special for the night. Everything was set and the kids started to prepare and dress up. By 6:30pm, the guys started to pick up their dates and led them to the theater.

But during the time that the kids were starting to pile up the theater, a commotion was happening at Mitchie's cabin. Mitchie's dress was missing!

"How could this happen?" Mitchie cried. "I just put it on my bed like you guys did but when we came back from the Mess Hall to get our hair done, mine was already gone." Stylists and Hairdressers were in the Mess Hall if ever girls or guys want to have their faces and hair match-up with their dresses. Tess' hairdresser and make-up artist wasn't able to come so they had to line up at the hall to get theirs done.

The girls were also panicking for Mitchie. They were already dressed when Mitchie started to realize that her dress was gone.

"Mitch, we don't know. We got back together so there is no possible way that any of us would hide that from you. And what could our motive be?" Tess told her.

"I don't accuse you guys. I'm sorry if I am getting hysterical. It's just that I wanted this night to be perfect for me and Shane. This is our first formal event after we got back together."

"We understand." Ella told her. "Hey, why don't we find you another one. Tess are your dresses still there?"

Tess replied No sadly. "My mom's agent got the dresses yesterday to prevent them to be stolen."

"Ugh! What am I going to do?" Mitchie cried.

"Hey, don't cry." Peggy told her as she rubbed her back.

Then Phoebe entered the room since she was the last one who dressed up. "Hey what happened?"

"Mitchie's dress was stolen." Tess replied.

"Oh." Phoebe replied and she smiled. She obviously know something.

"Why are you smiling?" Tess asked. "Do you know something?"

"Huh?" Phoebe didn't know what to do. She does know what is happening since her friend Shane was the one behind all these. "Um…" then she pulled out her phone and made it ring. "Hey, I have to get this phone call."

When she was outside, she immediately called Shane. "Where are you, dumbass? Mitchie's panicking!"

"I'm on my way. The jet got delayed." Shane called through the phone.

"What am I gonna do? They noticed that I have something to do with it."

"Um… I don't know." Shane replied. "Lie… I'll sort this out when I get there."

"Shane… I don't want to lose my friends! I know it was you who gave them to me but please…"

"Hey, they are your friends and they will understand okay?"

"What if they don't?"

"Trust me, they will." Then he can hear Phoebe was sobbing. "Okay, okay. You can tell them…"

"Thanks… and I'm sorry for ruining this."

"It's okay. And you were a big help." Then he hung up. Phoebe stayed outside for sometime, but Tess got out and called her.

"Phoeb, please will you come in and tell us what's going on?" Tess asked her politely.

Phoebe sadly walked up and followed Tess inside the cabin.

Phoebe stood before her friends. She was on the verge of tears, they were the first real friends she had since Justin. Her friends when she got popular were not that real, they were just her friends when she got popular but when she isn't they were not there for her.

"Phoeb, what is happening?" Mitchie asked.

"Alright. I admit, I was the one who was the reason why you guys were the last ones on the list of being hairdressed and stuff. And I purposely made Mitchie last so she will be the last one who will get here. And I stole your dress. I hid it because… because someone asked me to." Phoebe admitted.

"Who asked you to?" Mitchie asked.

Phoebe was silent. _Shane where are you?!_ "I did…" someone called from Phoebe's behind. Then Phoebe got relieved.

Mitchie rose her brows and saw Shane approaching. "Shane, why did you do that?"

"Because, I wanted to surprise you. But something happened. The jet bound for New York last night got delayed because of Nate so I wasn't able to get there on time to buy you this dress…" Shane then gave her a big box. "so I stayed at New York last night until Macy's opened the following day which is today. And we had trouble finding that dress since it wasn't on the mannequin anymore. SO there… and you mustn't blame Phoebe, she's your friend."

Mitchie was already crying when Shane finished and she already opened the box and saw the dress that she described to him during their canoe ride. Then she walked towards Phoebe and hugged her.

"Okay, I was the one who surprised you honey." Shane joked. "Why is she the one having the hug?"

Mitchie let out her tongue at him. And told Phoebe, "Hey, you are my friend and don't ever think that I will not believe what you will say. Okay? And I wasn't mad, I was even glad that you were honest enough to tell me what you did even though it scared you, atleast you didn't lie."

Phoebe smiled at her and they hugged some more. "Thanks Mitchie."

Then they broke apart. "No problem. Hey, why don't you girls go to the Ball now and have fun, I still have to deal with mister popstar here." Her friends laughed and went outside as they waited for their dates. Jess, Justin, Aaron, Cole and Jason came minutes after. Jess with Tess. Justin with Peggy. Jason with Ella. And Cole and Aaron with Phoebe.

"And you, mr. popstar, are in trouble!" Mitchie called to Shane

"Uh-oh! This is going to be bad!" Shane joked.

Then Mitchie jumped to him and put her arms around his neck. Then she caught his eyes and said, "Thank you baby. You made my night perfect."

"Anything for you, my lady." Shane replied and kissed her on her temple, then on her nose and finally on her lips.

When they finished making out, Mitchie now shooed her beau to dress for himself already since she too will dress up.

After half an hour, Shane got to Mitchie's cabin. "baby! I'm here!" he called. "The party's starting! Everybody's there already!"

"I'm done! Just wait! If it wasn't for your little scheme we wouldn't have been late!" She called back. This made Shane laugh.

Then after a few minutes, Mitchie came out.

Shane got stunned. _Am I in heaven?_ Mitchie was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled up with a little curls dangling on the sides. She was wearing the necklace he gave her on their second monthsary together, where his initials, SG was the pendant. The green dress fit her perfectly as if it was made perfectly for her. Then it went well with her silver high heeled shoes. Then he went to her and opened a box before her.

"Oh my gosh, what is this?" Mitchie asked, shocked.

"It's a tiara that fits you, my princess." He replied as he put it on her head. "The tiara paired with your dress was already bought. Luckily Caitlyn already bought a tiara for you the day before since she knew that you love such things, she said it's her gift for you but since I had this big surprise and there were no tiara available at Macy's at that early time of the day, she gave it to me. And she said she'll just get you another gift."

"Oh, Caity really knows me that well." Mitchie smiled. "So? Let's go?"

Shane didn't move. "Not yet."

"What?" Mitchie couldn't believe it. Shane went to New York to just buy her the perfect dress on an overnight and the surprise wasn't still done!

Shane then opened another box and it was much smaller.

"Shane… what is this?" Mitchie asked feeling so spoiled.

Then he opened it and there lay two rings, one bigger and one smaller. Shane took the smaller one and presented it before her. "Mitch, this ring is a promise ring. I promise to love you and protect you forever. Will you take it?" Shane asked romantically. "Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring." Shane added.

Mitchie smiled and nodded. Then he slid it on her left ring finger after getting the purity ring that was on it and putting it on the other finger. "Thank god, it's not our engagement ring! I would have wanted a princess cut diamond ring!" Mitchie joked.

"Alright. I'll try to remember that." Shane replied.

Mitchie laughed. "Hey, give me the other ring." Then Shane gave her the ring.

"Shane, take this ring, as a sign of my promise to you. To love you and be there for you, supporting you all the way." Mitchie told him as she slid the ring on his left ring finger. Then they kissed sealing their promise to each other.

"I love you." Shane told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too." Mitchie replied. "Okay, are we done here? You still have a performance to do, mister."

"Oh yeah. That." Shane cut his speech.

"Why?"

"Remember? I told you Nate is at New York? Were incomplete!"

"Oh. So you mean, he's at New York to be with my best friend?"

Shane nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh my gosh! That is so sweet!"

"I know babe. But please focus here first, we are Connect 3 but since Nate isn't around, how are we going to perform?"

"Babe, your in Camp Rock. This place is surrounded by a lot of talented people. So don't panic."

"Yeah you're right. This place is surrounded by many talented people… like you." Shane smiled at her.

"Thank you…" Mitchie trailed off as she realized that Shane wasn't complimenting her but giving her a hint that she will replace Nate.

"Oh, no! No! We haven't practiced or anything! And I wanted to enjoy this night by not stressing myself to perform!"

"Babe, please?" Shane pouted. "Hey, you promise to be there for me and support me all the way!"

Mitchie smacked him. "Fine!" Mitchie smiled at him. "You are too smart for your own good, jerk!" Then she started to walk off.

Shane laughed. "Hey! Wait for me! I am your escort!" he called as he followed her and got hold of her hand.

xoxo

They arrived at the theater and everyone were already having fun. Obviously, they missed the opening program part. Some kids were already playing and some were dancing. Some were also hitting the refreshments table. Then Mitchie and Shane got to their table with their friends. Jess and Tess were on the dance floor dancing to the fast beat that was made by Barron. Ella and Jason were at the refreshments table laughing and eating at the same time. Justin and Peggy were in deep conversation at the table. While Phoebe, Aaron and Cole were playing cards.

"Okay, I think everyone's having their own thing." Mitchie commented.

Phoebe heard her and looked up. "Oh my gosh Mitch! You look stunning!"

Mitchie smiled at her. "Thank you. All compliments to you and Caitlyn."

Phoebe laughed since she saw Shane's face dropped.

Mitchie faced him and kissed him. "Of course, the all credit goes to you." Mitchie smiled. Then she went to face her friends again.

"Hey, I'll just check on Jason and tell him the new plans." Shane whispered to Mitchie.

"Okay." Mitchie replied. Then she chatted with Phoebe some more. Then Peggy and Justin noticed that Mitchie has arrived.

"Hey Mitch! You look gorgeous!" Peggy commented.

"Thank you. You and Phoebe look stunning too." She told her friends.

After saying hi to Mitchie, the boys now were playing cards. Then Ella and Tess were now approaching the girls. Ella and Tess both had their comments on Mitchie.

"Mitchie, I love your dress." Ella said. And Mitchie thanked her.

"Mitch. I hate you! You look more gorgeous than me!" Tess called.

"Tess, at least you are still number one on the eyes of that guy." Mitchie pointed at Jess who waved at her and was now looking at his friends who were playing cards.

Tess smiled. "Yeah right. He still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend." Tess now folded her arms and pouted playfully.

"So if he asks, you'll say yes?" Mitchie challenge.

Tess was hesitant, but she finally said "ye… yeah… I will." She replied happily. Then she looked at Jess who was now approaching her.

The music changed from pump up music to slow dance.

Then Jess reached the girls and asked Tess to dance. "Can I have this Dance?" he asked as he stretched his arms. Her friends were giggling. Then she reached for his hand and went with him.

Justin and Jason did the same. Then Phoebe and Mitchie were left at the side of the table looking at their friends who were dancing.

"Hey, you're okay?" Mitchie asked Phoebe. She knew Phoebe wasn't over Justin. They have been talking the past nights like how Phoebe opens to Shane.

Phoebe looked at her and smiled sadly. "I will be." Then Mitchie hugged her.

"You will be." Then they broke off since Cole went to them asked Phoebe to dance. And Phoebe went to him leaving Mitchie waiting for Shane. She couldn't see him so she just sat down with Aaron on the table.

"Mitch, is it okay if I go to the refreshments table? There's a cute guy over there." Aaron told her.

"Yeah sure." Mitchie laughed. "Go ahead and have fun with the 'cute guy'" And Aaron stood up and left Mitchie alone.

_Gosh! Where's my boyfriend?!_ A couple of girls passed by her. They were looking at her and obviously talking about her.

"Oh my gosh, she's alone." One whispered.

"Where could Shane be?"

"You think he's available now?"

Then they saw Shane approaching behind Mitchie so they sadly backed off. Mitchie noticed their facial expressions and looked at the direction they last looked at. Then she smiled. There was Shane approaching her.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Because of this." Shane raised his hand and signaled for the DJ to change songs. The couples dancing came to a halt as they noticed that the song was cut short. Then a familiar tune started to play.

Then he took her to the dance floor and put her arms around his neck and put his own around her waist.

**Can you imagine, what would happen**

**if we could have any dream.**

**I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it**

**and that it would never leave.**

**Then I would thank that star,**

**that made our wish come true (come true)**

**Oh, yeah**

**Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too.**

**Right Here, Right Now**

**I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view**

**Cause you mean everything**

**Right Here, I promise you somehow**

**That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)**

**But right now there's you and me.**

"You like it?" Shane asked her.

"Yeah. But it's kind of awkward since everybody's looking at us." Mitchie replied.

"Let them stare. I don't care." Shane rhymed.

"You know that you are much better in singing than rhyming right?" she joked. Then they laughed.

Then everybody started to dance with them.

**It feels like forever, what could be better?**

**We've already proved it was.**

**But two thousand one hundred twenty three hours, have blended the universe.**

**Its gonna be, everything (everything)**

**in our whole world changed**

**(it starts changing)**

**and do know that where we are, (when we are)**

**Our memories the same**

**oh no, oh no**

"Why did you choose this song babe?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, when we sang it the first time, nobody really cared since all attention was on Peggy and Justin. But now, we can have the proper credits." Shane told her.

"You are so proud!" Mitchie teased him.

"I'm proud to be with you." Shane replied. "And besides, its perfect for this night." He added and then he spun her around and went back to dancing to its beat.

**Right Here, Right Now (right now)**

**Im looking at you, and my heart loves the view**

**Cause you mean everything (everything)**

**Right Here, I promise you somehow (somehow were gonna)**

**That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)**

**But right now there's you and me.**

**Oh we know its coming (coming)**

**Oh its coming fast**

**Its always you and me, oh yeah**

**So lets make this second last**

**make it last.**

When the song ended, Brown stood up near the instruments and started to talk through the microphone. "Okay, thanks to my nephew and his lady for that beautiful song. So now, I am announcing that the buffet table is now open and you can eat your dinner. Gentlemen, prove to your dates that you are gentle and get them their food. Ladies, stay put so we will not crowd around the table. Thank you."

Then the guys stood up and got theirs and their dates' dinner. Aaron and Cole both brought Phoebe dinner.

"Okay, am I thin that I need to eat two plates of meal?" Phoebe asked and the entire table laughed.

"Okay, if you don't want. I'll eat it." Cole told her.

"Thank you. But no. I can manage two plates anyway." Phoebe said. Then the gang ate happily.

Mitchie cellphone rang and I was Caitlyn. "Guys! It's Caity!" the table shut up and Mitchie took the call. "Hey bff! How's NY?"

"It's great! How's the Ball?"

"It's great too. But it would have been a blast if you were here!"

"I know! But I am having the time of my life here too so I won't really trade this for anything…" Caitlyn told her like she was hinting for something.

"And what could most possibly make you happier than us your friends…" She trailed off as she was realizing something. "Are you two…?"

"Yep!" Caitlyn called.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie happily replied the she went to being serious. "Are you sure?"

Caitlyn knew Mitchie and said. "Yeah, I am. And if we go through as many break ups as we can, I won't care."

"Okay. I know you are strong. And please slap Nate for me."

"Why would I do that?"

"He's the reason I am going to sing tonight!"

"Hey that's great!" Caitlyn replied then she realized that Mitchie hates singing when she's on a dress. "Uh-oh. But your dress is great so you must still sing on it."

"As if I have a choice Cait." Mitchie told her.

"Yeah you don't and I'll slap him for you."

"Thanks. You're the best. Hey, here's Tess." Mitchie told her and gave Tess the phone. Each of the girls were able to talk to Caitlyn.

--

**MUSIC: **Right Here, Right Now – Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron

**A/N**: Guys! Thanks a lot! Thank you for constantly reading my fic… thank you thank you! I hope you liked the chapter and I hope I made the smitchie fans some smiles there… especially the naitlyn ones… I hope that Nate's sudden act made you happy :) thank you again and may you guys continue to read my fic and review! R&R! xoxo

Btw, I have started two fics, a nitchie and a smitchie… I think I am going to post the smitchie first since its just a short fic… and this is going to happen after this fic… which is btw, nearing to an end… not still sure but maybe 4-5 more chapters…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Camp rock rights still go to Disney :)


	17. The Ball Part 2

**Chapter 16**: The Ball Part 2

After dinner, Jess asked Tess to go outside with him. Then he led her to their gang's favorite place. Then Tess came to a halt as she noticed that the place was surrounded with many candles and the candles formed a big heart.

"What is this?" Tess asked.

"I'll tell you later. Come." He told her and he took her hand and brought her at the center of the heart. "Are you cold?"

Tess nodded. She was in her splendid dress that was a spaghetti strap that has a white lacey top and a skirt that was black with white feathery laces. Her hair was put into a ponytail and she wore this silver headband that was like a crown.

Then he put his coat around her and went to sit on a bench then he took the guitar that was behind it.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Tess asked him.

"Wait. I'll start." Jess smiled at her and started to strum his guitar.

**I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby.  
Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where they story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
You will never be, never be mine but,**

Tess was kind of smiling since the lyrics were kind of ironic. There was a guy but he was not his best friend. _I guess I'll just ask him later what this is all about._ She didn't really want to expect anything until she hears it directly from him. But as the next lyrics were sung, she was starting to get nervous.****

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
I would hold you near,  
Kiss away those tears.  
I'd be so good to you baby.  
You're the one I want next to me,  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
He's there in your life,  
And he's sharing your nights,  
It'll never be, never be right.

Tess was now crying and like the song was saying, they were tears of joy. All the time, Jess' eyes were just directed at her.****

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right now,  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say,

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life.

Then he stood up and went to her bring his guitar. "Therese Marie Tyler, could I be the one?" he asked and he presented her a sparkling diamond ring.

"Yes, Jesse Francis Scott. You are my one." Tess replied as she bites her lower lip. Then Jess slid on her finger the diamond ring that he was holding since he found out that he loves the girl before him. Then slowly he put his lips on her and kissed her. After a while of thinking and absorbing everything that is happening, Tess was kissing him back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his head and he put his arms at her back for support as they were deepening their kiss.

Then they broke off and then Jess led her to the bench and she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms on his shoulders.

"I love you Tess." Jess told her while looking at her eyes. "I have loved you since. And I have never stopped loving you even when you shut me out of your life."

"I love you too Jess. And I am sorry for doing that to you. And like you, I have never stopped loving you, since the time you caught me from the tree that I have fell on." Tess told him and laughed.

"That was how you realized you love me?" Jess asked.

Tess nodded. "Petty as it was, that was the time that I said to myself, that you're the only one. And since then, I shut my eyes and my heart to other boys." Tess explained then she noticed that Jess can't help but to smile so wide. "What's with that smile?"

"It was also the time I realized that I love you." He told her.

Tess bite her lower lip again. Then she kissed his nose.

"Why are you nervous?" Jess asked

"And how'd you know I am nervous?"

"Because you keep biting your lower lip. That' s a mannerism you got ever since."

"You really know me still huh?"

"I never forget any details about you."

Tess smiled. "I am nervous because Jess, after a long time, we are here finally together. And you are my first boyfriend. What if…"

"Shh…" Jess hushed her. "Like you, you are my first girlfriend too. So don't think of the 'What ifs' it won't do you any good."

Tess nodded. "And I am tough. You know that?"

"Yeah right." Jess laughed. "You are just tough to people who doesn't know you. But when they become your friends, you're become the loudest cry baby ever."

"Shut up! I am not!" Tess called.

"Yes you are! But it turns me on." Jess smiled. "At least behind that diva attitude you have towards others, you still have this soft side that I could protect to."

"Alright prince charming, sweep me off my feet!" Tess called. Then they laughed.

After a few minutes, they decided to go back since Mitchie and Shane and Jason were performing. As they were walking, Tess asked her boyfriend.

"Speedy, when did you wrote that song?" Tess asked Jess. Speedy was her nickname for him when they were kids. That was because he was faster than her at anything.

Jess smiled at the nickname. "Um… during the time I saw you hanging out with James Pitt."

"Brad Pitt's nephew?" Tess laughed. "Speed, he's just a friend! He was also your friend."

"Yeah. That was why he's on the song."

"Oh. But he didn't make me cry and he is not definitely my lover."

"Hey, don't take it literally. You know how I write songs."

"Yeah. I was just messing with you." Tess smiled and cuddled more on to him for warmth as they were walking back to the theater. "How about the ring? It's tiffany right?"

Jess nodded. "Your favorite. Well, I got it right after you fell and I caught you."

"What? You have this for years?"

Jess nodded. "well, it was impulsive buying actually." Jess laughed. "But since it was quite a beauty and it is one of a kind, so I kept it and promised that I will give it to you at the right time. And here it was."

"Good. I love it." Tess told him and smiled at him. Then he kissed her on her temple. Then they walked off.

xoxo

Shane and Jason were now setting up for their performance that night. Mitchie was busy calming herself since she was going to perform in an attire that she loves to wear but hates when on stage. It's just that her way of performing is kind of rock-ish and when she's on a dress, it's uncomfortable to kick and perform her way. Then Shane went to her after setting up. Caitlyn already told him Mitchie's situation so he tried to calm her down.

"Babe, we are going to perform a love song, so you don't have to kick and all." Shane told her.

"Caity told you?"

Shane nodded.

"Alright. I can do this."

Shane smiled at her and said, "That's my girl." Then he kissed her temple and went back to their audience "Hey everyone! Are you having fun?"

The crowd was roaring.

"So, as you have noticed, Nate is not around." Many got disappointed. "He's in New York. Sorting some things out. But don't get disappointed that much, since we are going to be joined by my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres." The crowd roared again.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie called. "How are you?"

Shane smiled at how the crowd responded. "Well, since Nate's not around, he did leave something to contribute for tonight's performance. We are going to be singing everything that Nate has composed! You like that?"

The crowd roared again for a yes.

"And some songs are also written by me and by Mitchie. So here we go…"

Mitchie started to sing as Jason who was on bass, Shane on guitar and another guy named Seb was on drums.

**I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.**

**I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.**

**I didn't wanna call, you back, 'cuz I knew that I was wrong.**

**Yeah I knew, I was wrong.**

Mitchie learned to appreciate performing in a lady-like way. She realized that whenever she performs Shane, everything goes well.

**One in the same, never to change.**

**Our love was beautiful.**

**We got it all, destined to fall.**

**Our love was tragical.**

**Wanted to call, no need to fight.**

**You know I wouldn't lie.**

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

Shane was looking at her as they were doing their duet. She caught his eye contact and smiled at him.

**Listen baby.**

**Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.**

**Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?**

**Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.**

**The line is breaking up.**

**Or is that, just us?**

**Or is that just us?!**

Though the song was not really for them, it still felt good singing with each other.

**One in the same, never to change.**

**Our love was beautiful.**

**We got it all, destined to fall.**

**Our love was tragical.**

**Wanted to call, no need to fight.**

**You know I wouldn't lie.**

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

Mitchie and Shane got everybody's attention. They really were good performers and they were totally in synced. This was the first time that they sang together in front of many. Well, except the one where they sang for Peggy and Justin.

**Try to call again and get in your mailbox.**

**Like a letter left unread.**

**Apologies are often open ended,**

**but this one's better left unsaid.**

Indeed, the people really love them. They were clapping and cheering already even if the song was still going to end.

**One in the same, never to change.**

**Our love was beautiful.**

**We got it all, destined to fall.**

**Our love was tragical.**

**Wanted to call, no need to fight.**

**You know I wouldn't lie.**

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

**We'll leave it on the line.**

**(Yeah, oh yeah)**

**We'll leave it on the line tonight**

The night was filled with fun and excitement. Many hearts got ignited, some were crushed but many had been satisfied. After Mitchie and Shane's performances, he crowd started to dance as the DJs of the camp started to mix some songs. The dance floor came to an uproar as everyone started to dance to the beat.

Then Tess and Jess united their friends to their table and told them the latest news about their relationship.

"Hey guys." Tess called nervously.

"Hey. What's with the formality?" Mitchie called back since it was quite loud.

"Well, Jess and I have something to say." Tess shouted.

"What?" Peggy asked. "Stop the suspense Tess!"

Then Tess raised her hand and showed them the ring.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie stood up and hugged her friends. "Congratulations! Ah! I'm so happy for you! Finally!" Mitchie hugged Tess then she turned to Jess. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mitch, no body else knew okay? And I know what you want to say, I will tell you all the details!" Jess told her.

"Good!" Then she turned to Tess and looked at the ring. "This is so beautiful." She told her admiring the jewelry.

"I know. And tell you what, he has this for years." Tess told them.

"Aw! That is so sweet!" Ella called.

After all the congratulations and happy saying for Tess and Jess, Mitchie was again got stolen by Shane.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Mitchie asked since Shane brought her to the corner.

"Nothing. I just want to have you all to myself." Shane told her.

"Possessive!" Mitchie stuck out her tongue.

"So? At least you know that I don't want sharing you." Shane made a face. Then it made Mitchie laugh.

Then Shane wrapped Mitchie to him. "What is happening to you babe?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you that if I could I would hold you like this forever." Shane told her.

Mitchie smiled. She love every sweet things that Shane says to her. Camp is going to end but she knew that their love will not.

"Me too babe." Mitchie told him. Then they rejoined their friends with Shane at Mitchie's back and his arms wrapped around her.

"You two really can't get enough of each other huh?" Phoebe commented to the retreating Mitchie and Shane.

Both nodded. "Yeah we can't" both replied at the same time. Then everyone laughed at the synchronicity of their actions.

xoxo

Then the DJ played another slow dance song.

Justin asked Peggy if he could dance Phoebe even for one song. Though they had a past, Phoebe was still his best friend and she's like a little sister to him now. Peggy agreed and then she danced with Aaron and Cole.

Justin then went to Phoebe who was sitting at the table alone since everyone was at the dance floor dancing.

"Hey." Justin called to her as he sat beside her.

"Hey. Why are you not dancing Peggy?"

"Because I want to dance my best friend? Is it okay?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah. It very much is." Phoebe smiled. Then she took his hand and they went to the dance floor. Phoebe put her hands around his neck and he put his on her waist.

"Are you still the best dance partner there is?" Justin asked her.

"Of course! Duh!" Phoebe replied back. They were once part of a hip hop dance group in their neighborhood. And they were the best dance couple in their team. "Well, if there are hip hop songs to be played, I challenge you J."

"Game on." Justin replied. "Can we kind of request that?"

"I hope. This slow dance is starting to bore me."

"Yeah. Me too." Then they both went to the DJ and Phoebe handed him her mp3 and saying to play track 3. "What was that?"

"I'll let you guess. I'll test your memory." Phoebe smiled naughtily.

"Game on, P." Justin called back. Then the music changed and the people started to leave the dance floor because they knew something was up. Then Justin went to the center of the floor with Phoebe.

Their friends were at the sides looking at them curiously. Then the music started to get louder. And Justin realized that it was the dance that they danced that made them win the best hip hop dance contest of their lives. Then it was time for them to dance to the beat of 3LW and Yung Joc's 'Bout It'.

**You think you know me but you have no idea**

**Act like you bout it**

**Well lemme put this in your ear**

**If you really bout it**

**Do like a fuss like you don't care**

**If you bout it**

**I don't doubt it**

**Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)**

Phoebe and Justin were dancing like it was the last dance of their lives. It was a first after a long time anyway.

**I'll get your mind off ties**

**Cause the hustla don't stop**

**If your girl don't chew then my name ain't Joc**

**The money don't flip then the block ain't hot**

**If she don't scream your name then your game just shot**

**I gotta couple reasons you can call me the boss**

**Ill drop a couple stacks and watch your ass get lost**

**Joc the real shit Shorty bes believe that**

**If you ain't ride till die**

**Bring them car keys back**

**Take your foot off the brake**

**Baby gon ride out**

**If them suckas wanna hate Put um in time out**

**I get that cake you'll soon find out**

**If you ever cross me you'll get crossed out**

They started to challenge each other with hip hop stunts. Since Phoebe was on a dress, she can't do as much as what Justin could do like head stand. But luckily she has cycling shorts underneath so she took off her skirt, since she was wearing a two-piece dress. Everyone got 'Wow!"

"You think you still have it, P?" Justin challenge.

"I'll show you." Phoebe replied. Then she did her favorite, a head stand with a couple of krumps and thumps. Then she did a hand support rotating her body.

**I've seen it before in a rhyme and a roll**

**Come and catch up with me baby don't stop**

**Get to the floor whatchu waiting for**

**Cause we can ride b straight to the top**

**Way too long and now its the time to show um all that is not a game**

**Cause I don't care what I'm lookin' like**

**I just wanna show you that im not goin no where**

**You think you know me but you have no idea**

**Act like you bout it**

**Well lemme put this in your ear**

**If you really bout it**

**Do like a fus like you don't care**

**If you bout it**

**I don't doubt it**

**Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)**

Then after their showdown, they danced again their routines. The crowd went uproar. It was the best hip hop dance they've seen.

**I've seen it before in a rhyme and a roll**

**Come and catch up with me baby don't stop**

**Get to the floor whatchu waiting for**

**Cause we can ride b straight to the top**

**Way too long and now its the time to show um all that is not a game**

**Cause I don't care what im lookin like**

**I just wanna show you that im not goin no where**

**You think you know me but you have no idea**

**Act like you bout it**

**Well lemme put this in your ear**

**If you really bout it**

**Do like a fus like you don't care**

**If you bout it**

**I dont doubt it**

**Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)**

Then they made a waltz position and danced the slow part with a tango. Then after they went back to their hip hop routine as the beat starts to end.

**Now I been walking up this road tryin' to find which way to go**

**Tryin' to pull my faith**

**Sometimes it seems like I don't know**

**Now I gotta chance to touch ?**

**And the answers right in front of me**

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**You think you know me but you have no idea (No Idea!)**

**Act like you bout it**

**Well lemme put this in your ear**

**If you really bout it**

**Do like a fus like you don't care**

**If you bout it**

**I dont doubt it**

**Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)**

After their final pose, the crowd especially their friends made a standing ovation (well they were already standing) for the two. Phoebe and Justin were all sweaty and such then they went back to their friends while Phoebe got her skirt and started to dress up again.

"Wow! You two were incredible!" Shane commented as they reached them.

"Baby! That was awesome!" Peggy called to Justin as she went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks!" Justin told her and everyone who congratulated him.

Phoebe was doing the same thing. Then they got settled on the table as the couples started to pile up on the floor again to dance. But the gang was still on their table discussing the Justin-Phoebe dance.

"Was that part of the program or what?" Ella asked.

"Well, J and I really don't like slow dances so we decided to do something to take away our boredom." Phoebe explained.

Peggy was kind of took aback with what she knew, _he doesn't like to slow dance?_ But she tried to shrug it off. Then the friends continued to talk and chat. Then the DJ who played Phoebe's mp3 went to their table.

"This is yours right?" The DJ asked as he held out the mp3 to Phoebe.

"Yeah. Thanks." Phoebe replied as she took the mp3 from him. Then she last smiled at him and turned to her friends again.

"You really don't remember me huh?" The DJ asked again.

Phoebe then turned to him, "Excuse me?" Then she kind of realized what's she's missing. She knew the guy. "Julian?!" she called and stood up. Then they hugged. "Oh my gosh! I didn't recognize you!"

The gang then looked at the commotion. Then Justin recognized the guy. "Julian?"

"Hey J!" Julian called. Then Justin went to him and they knocked knuckles.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet one of our friends from Houston, Julian." Phoebe introduced. Then she introduced their friends one by one. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I need some gig and one of my friends recommended me to DJ here." Julian replied. "You two still are the best dancers I've ever seen."

"Ha! This is the first after a long time by the way." Phoebe told him.

"Seriously?!"

The two nodded.

"So you mean, you two just reunited recently too?" Julian asked obviously not knowing anything.

The two got silent. So did their friends. "No. We're just friends." Phoebe told him hoping he'll shut up since Peggy could hear the entire conversation.

"That was also what you said before… But it turns out you were hiding it since you know that your parents will make a big fuss out of it and when they did found out the wedding plans started and…"

"Okay, stop Julian… we're telling you the truth now." Phoebe told him. "By the way, that beautiful friend of mine over there, Peggy is Justin's girlfriend."

This made him shut up. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. They knew our history anyway." Justin told him.

"I'll leave now, the podium's waiting for me. Hey, when you two get back at Houston by any chance stop by the studio, a lot has changed since you two left." Julian called and went away.

"Yeah! We sure will!" Phoebe called. Then the two faced their friends again. "Sorry about that." She told Peggy.

"Hey, it's fine." Peggy told her. Then Justin sat beside her.

Then the gang ended their night with a blast. The Ball didn't end with a slow dance for couples but a Ball Night Jam Session! It was Brown's idea.

**Its gonna be a night (cant wait)**

**To remember (aw man)**

**Come on now, big fun (alright)**

**Its gonna be the night (I guess)**

**To last forever (lucky us)**

**Well never ever ever forget**

**Its gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)**

**To remember (Thats for sure)**

**Come on now, big fun (Alright!)**

**Its gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)**

**To last forever (forever more)**

**Well never ever ever forget.**

**Whos that girl? (Shes so fine)**

**Whos that guy? (I dont recognize)**

**Whos that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)**

**Youll never really notice, but you probably should**

**Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)**

**The night of nights, tonight**

**Lets dance**

**On the night of nights**

**You know were gonna do it right**

**Its gonna be a night to remember**

**Its gonna be the night to last forever**

**Its gonna be a night to remember**

**Its gonna be the night to last forever**

**(Last Forever)**

**Its gonna be our night (you know it)**

**To remember (all time)**

**Come on now, big fun (big fun)**

**Its gonna be the night (love it)**

**To last forever (the rest of our lives)**

**Well never ever ever forget**

**Its gonna be our night (oh yeah)**

**All together (say it loud)**

**Come on now, everyone (thats right)**

**Its gonna be a night (yeah tonight)**

**To remember (hear the crowd)**

**And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!**

--

**MUSIC:** If I was the One – Ruff Endz

: On the Line – Demi Lovato feat. Jonas Brothers

: Bout it – Yung Joc and 3LW

: A Night to Remember – High School Musical 3 Cast

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! By the way, I am going to start uploading my new smitchie story along with chapter 17, it's entitled **Understanding What Love Is**. I hope you'll like it and you'll review it like how you have been with When You're Gone. Thanks a lot guys!

So here's chapter 16, the second part of the ball. I hope you love the **on the line** duet of smitchie which is a live one for that matter :) read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All rights to DISNEY!


	18. Beach Jam

**Chapter 17**: The Beach Jam

It has been two days since the Ball Night and they were nearing the end of camp. Final Jam is nearing so many are starting to practice and such. But the gang as well as other campers still has a Beach Jam to prepare for.

Shane and Jason have been running like crazy for the past two days since Nate wasn't around. They were the ones who were assigned to arrange for Beach Jam. But Nate was the organized one so since he wasn't around, Shane and Jason were left to do the task.

"Ugh! Doesn't he plan on coming back?" Shane grumbled as he scan through a piece of paper that was the order of presentation that was a mess.

"Babe, calm down. You were given the task that means Brown also believes that you guys could do it." Mitchie told him across his cabin.

"Mitch, we were given this task when Nate was still around." He must be very irritated since he had stopped calling Mitchie, Babe.

Mitchie stood up and went to him. Then she hugged him from the behind while rubbing his sides. "Hey, hey. Calm down, it won't do you any good okay?" Mitchie told him. Then she turned him around to face her. "I told you, this place is jam packed with talented performers, they can adjust to whatever will happen on Beach Jam okay?"

Shane smiled at her. "What if it will not yet work and everything turns out to be a mess?"

"Then so be it. So what? All performances are imperfect. Babe, we are doing these jam sessions for fun. So don't worry and just have fun okay?"

"I just want to prove Uncle Brown that I can do something aside from performing. I want him to see that I can do better you know. Even though he doesn't mean it or show it, I can feel that he still sees me as the delicate Shane from last year."

"Then prove that to him by not having your tantrums now and then." Mitchie joked.

"You really know how make a guy feel better huh?"

"Well, it works for you."

Then after Shane's conversation with Mitchie, he stood up and made necessary arrangements for Beach Jam. His baby was right; it wasn't time for his tantrums. Mitchie on the other hand has also some practicing to do.

Mitchie arrived at her group's practice place only to find out that no one was practicing. Tess and Jess were having some PDA sessions while Phoebe and Cole were playing cards.

"Okay, GUYS?!" Mitchie called. It startled the couples and looked at her direction. "Why aren't you practicing?"

"Mitch, it's just Beach Jam. Who cares anyway." Tess replied.

Mitchie was starting to get irritated. "Tess, it's not just beach jam! We have a performance to do and still we don't have practiced yet."

"Mitch, we have pulled Pajama Night with no sweat. We haven't even practiced that for once. And for the past two days, we have been practicing a lot." Tess told her.

Mitchie sat beside Phoebe feeling defeated. "I guess your right. It's just, Shane wants this night to be perfect. This is his chance to tell everyone that he really has changed and that he can pull a jam session like this even without Nate."

Phoebe put her arms around Mitchie. "Hey, don't worry about him. He can pull it. And even if he doesn't we would still feel fine with you beside him."

Tess went to the girls and displaced Cole. "Honey, Phoebe's right. Shane's a big guy, he can pull this through. And besides, we don't need practice, we are good enough to perform a hell of a performance for Beach Jam." Tess replied. Tess always has a way to comfort her.

"Thanks you guys." She told her friends and hugged the two girls. "I just feel so pressured since Shane's having a bad day and I feel that I had to be strong for him and I put my tantrum fest on you. Sorry."

"Hey, in times of pressure, you have to be strong for each other. It's a give and take relationship Mitch." Tess told her. Then Jess went behind her back and added, "Tess' right, and if you see that things are not on the right place, always remember to look at the bright side. No need for tantrums Mitch"

Mitchie smiled at her friends. "Okay, you guys are right and I am feeling a little sleepy anyway, I haven't slept the past two days preparing for Final Jam and Beach Jam all at the same time."

"You are so excited huh?" Tess commented.

"Yeah, it's my first time to perform for Final Jam and I want it to be a blast. I am still composing a song and it's giving me a hard time."

"Hey, I thought you and Shane performed last time at Final Jam?" Phoebe asked.

Mitchie and Tess got silent. Then Tess said, "I pulled my diva stunt at her and she got disqualified."

Phoebe and the others just shut up. And Tess and Mitchie laughed. Then the five friends went to their respective cabins since there were no classes to attend to. Beach Jam would be tomorrow and Final Jam is in 5 days.

xoxo

Mitchie told her friends that she might not wake up for dinner so they went to the mess hall without her.

"Hey guys, where's Mitchie?" Shane asked his approaching friends.

"OH, she's sleeping. She's been staying up late for the past few days preparing for Beach Jam and for Final Jam so she said that she would just sleep through the night." Tess explained.

Shane got concerned. "Oh" so he planned on visiting his counterpart after dinner.

After dinner, Shane went to the kitchen to ask Connie for Mitchie's food.

"Mom?" Shane called. Since Shane and Mitchie got back together, Shane had been calling Connie, mom again.

"Hey, Shane, honey, what's up?" Connie asked emerging from the other room.

"Mitchie skipped dinner so I planned on bringing her dinner." Shane told her.

"Thank you. I know you will take care of my daughter." Connie told him and he smiled. "Just wait there and I'll prepare her a meal."

Connie knew that Mitchie had been working hard the past few nights since her kid was doing her own Final Jam practices at the kitchen. So she decided to cook a new and hot meal for her daughter. "I have seen Mitchie compose and work hard for Final Jam, she sure must be very tired to skip dinner." Connie told him.

"Yeah she must be." Shane replied feeling stupid for not seeing that Mitchie has been tired and stuff.

After ten minutes, Connie was able to make a light meal for Mitchie. "She's kind of tired and obviously after eating, she will just go back to sleep so no need for a heavy meal." Connie explained to him.

"Alright. Thanks mom." Shane told her.

"Thank you too Shane. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Connie told him.

Shane smiled and left to go to Mitchie's cabin.

xoxo

Shane was sitting on a couch beside Mitchie's bed for a couple of minutes, Mitchie was still fast asleep. Then after a few minutes, she woke up.

"Shane?" she asked groggily. Then she tried to stand up. "What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"Hey, don't stand. I know you're exhausted. I brought you dinner." Shane told her.

Mitchie smiled. "Thank you." Then she kissed him as a reward.

Shane brought the tray on her bed and helped her eat up.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were exhausted for these past few days and I had to add up to that because of my grumblings and irritations due to Beach Jam." Shane apologized.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to be sorry and I want to be there for you always okay?" Mitchie explained rubbing his left cheek. Shane smiled softly and continued to spoon feed her. "I feel like a baby." Mitchie laughed softly.

"You are my baby." Shane told her.

After Mitchie ate, Shane put her back to sleep. "Hey, stay with me for the night." She asked him.

Shane smiled and took off his shoes and belt and slept with Mitchie cradling her in his chest. "Goodnight baby." Shane whispered

"I love you." Mitchie whispered back.

"I love you more." He finally ended the conversation and they both slept through the night.

xoxo

The next day, Shane and Jason were having the time of their life. Beach Jam was going smoothly. The performances were good. The lights and stage was in place. The last performance for that night was Mitchie's. The five of them were all out. They're in costume as well. They were going to perform to the tune of 'I'll make a man out of you', it's from the Mulan movie. Tess' had been dreaming of performing this for final jam but since she was going to do a duet with Jess for final jam, she asked her friends that they would just do it for beach jam. So thanks to her choreography skills and add up Phoebe's they are going to have a musical type of performance.

**Let's get down to business**

**To defeat the Huns**

**Did they send me daughters**

**When I asked for sons?**

**You're the saddest bunch I ever met**

**But you can bet before we're through**

**Mister, I'll make a man out of you**

Jess started with angst. He was performing almost the entire song. The others were for back up and dances.

**Tranquil as a forest**

**But on fire within**

**Once you find your center**

**You are sure to win**

**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot**

**And you haven't got a clue**

**Somehow I'll make a man out of you**

The girls plus Cole lined up and performed the next lines.

**I'm ever gonna catch my breath**

**Say good-bye to those who knew me**

**Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym**

**This guy's got 'em scared to death**

**Hope he doesn't see right through me**

**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim**

Their choreography was fantastic. They were having fight scenes and jumping stunts.

**(Be a man)**

**We must be swift as the coursing river**

**(Be a man)**

**With all the force of a great typhoon**

**(Be a man)**

**With all the strength of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

The crowd loved their performance. They were roaring for them.

**Time is racing towards us**

**Till the Huns arrive**

**Heed my every order**

**And you might survive**

**You're unsuited for the rage of war**

**So pack up, go home, you're through**

**How could I make a man out of you?**

**(Be a man)**

**We must be swift as the coursing river**

**(Be a man)**

**With all the force of a great typhoon**

**(Be a man)**

**With all the strength of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

**(Be a man)**

**We must be swift as the coursing river**

**(Be a man)**

**With all the force of a great typhoon**

**(Be a man)**

**With all the strength of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

After their final pose and bow, the crowd leapt to give them their appropriate recognition. Jess was given the highest regard for performing a well done performance.

"I think, we should go to a musical camp next time." Tess joked when they were behind the stage.

"Your right Tess." Phoebe added. Then they continued to walk away and left Mitchie with Shane.

"Hey, you, MULAN." Shane joked Mitchie.

"Haha. Very funny babe." Mitchie called. "I wasn't Mulan!"

"Yeah. But you are to me. The bravest and most beautiful warrior there was!" Shane told her with actions of lifting his arms.

Mitchie laughed. "You are so funny. You're fit to be a comedienne! They should give you a sit com you know that?"

Then they were interrupted by Brown. "Hey, guys." Mitchie and Shane faced Brown. "Mitch, mind if I talk to my nephew for a minute?"

"No I don't" Mitchie gave an encouraging smile at Shane and left.

"Hey, Uncle." Shane greeted.

"Shane…" Brown then hugged him. "I'm proud of you!"

Shane smiled and hugged his uncle back. "Thank you uncle."

"You go out there and end this show with a blast." Brown told him.

"Sure will uncle." Shane replied and joined Jason at the stage.

"Hey guys!" Shane called. "You still there?" The crowd roared a yes.

"Good. So we, Jason and I, would like to thank you for cooperating and for having fun tonight. So as a sign of gratitude, we are going to perform for you. And by the way, late as he may seem, I would like to call, Nate Sanders!" The crowd roared happily.

Nate jumped up on stage surprising everyone including Jason and their friends who were on the audience.

"Hey guys!" Nate called. "Sorry for leaving and I wasn't able to teach you for your last day of classes. But I will make it up to you. We are going to perform, Burnin' Up. This is our new single for an upcoming album. So you guys are the first ones who will get to hear this."

**I'm hot, you're cold**

**You go around like you know**

**Who I am, but you don't**

**You've got me on my toes**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**C'mon girl**

**I fell so fast**

**Can't hold myself back**

**High heels, red dress**

**All by yourself, gotta catch my breath**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**Walk in the room all I can see is you**

**Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

The crowd was dancing to their beat.

**Slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight**

**Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right**

**Get up and dance, don't try and fight it**

**Big Rob is for real and that's no lie**

**Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes**

**It keeps on burnin' up, more and more**

**I got JB with me playin' it down**

**Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

**Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**

The crowd roared for a blast of a performance. They loved it. Connect 3 will always be Connect 3.

xoxo

After beach jam, the campers went back to their respective cabins to rest for next day's activities, Final Jam Preparations. But the gang went to their place and hang out.

"Nate, Caitlyn isn't with you?" Mitchie asked Nate as they were walking towards the benches.

"She can't. Rob, her boss, won't allow her to leave since they were working on a new single by Kelly Clarkson." Nate explained.

"No way?" The girls can't believe it. Their friend is part of a new single by Kelly Clarkson.

"Yeah. But they said they will give her the Final Jam break and she's just have to go back there right the next day."

"I knew it! She's going to be great there." Mitchie told them happily. She was already expecting that Caitlyn will indeed get the rest of the internship.

"I know. They were even making her sign a contract with them for the next 3 years." Nate told them

"What? Did she accept?" Tess asked.

"I think she didn't" Mitchie told them. "She still wants to study at Julliard for college and if she takes the job, she has to give up Julliard."

"Mitchie's right." Nate added. "But they told her that whenever she's ready, they will definitely ready a contract for her to sign."

"Oh my gosh! My friend's a producer now!" Mitchie exclaimed happily.

"What about you Mitch? What do you want to do after high school?" Tess asked.

"Me? I… I don't know." Mitchie replied sadly. She also has been thinking about this for sometime now. She really didn't know what is her goal in life. _I love music but I do it for fun. I don't want to do it just so people would recognize me or I could gain money with it. _"What about you Tess?" Mitchie asked so that the spotlight would be shifted.

"Me? Duh, easy! BROADWAY!" Tess exclaimed.

"I want to be a fashion designer!" Ella added.

"I am going to be like my dad, I would produce concerts and stuff." Peggy added. "What about you Jus?"

"Me? I would like to have a dance studio someday." Justin said.

"I would graduate at Stanford University!" Cole called. "Law!"

"Wow. That's so cool Cole." Peggy told him. "Is that your dream?"

"Yeah. I just have music as my pastime. I really don't want to use it as a mean to succeed or be on top of anything because of it." Cole explained. "What about you Aaron?"

"Me? I want to be a hit comedienne, more like Rob Schneider or Adam Sandler." Aaron told them. Then Aaron touched Phoebe. "What about you dear?"

"Me? I would want to graduate at Julliard too like what Caitlyn wants." Phoebe explained.

"Do they have hip hop there?" Tess asked.

"She's going Ballet." Justin told their friends.

"Hey!" Phoebe smacked him. Then they all laughed. "Well, it is one of my childhood dream that I wanted to pursue."

"Nate?" Tess asked "What about you, if ever you are not part of Connect 3."

"I think it would still be being part of a rock band or the best producer there is." Nate replied. "Shane?"

"Me? I want to teach my music someday. If ever I get a loose schedule, I want to go to college and pursue a major in music." Shane replied.

"That's cool babe." Mitchie told him and kissed him. "I guess we don't have to worry about our kids having a touring dad since you'll just settle on teaching." Mitchie told him.

"Right." Shane smiled.

Then everyone were looking at them stunned.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Were you two just talking about kids?" Tess asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing. It's just, you two are so serious now and it's kinda cool that your talking about your future together." Tess replied.

Mitchie and Shane smiled.

Jess then told her "You want to talk about our future too?"

Tess faced him and smiled "But not here mister, and besides we still have to plan on how to tell my mom and your parents about us."

"Your right. But I don't think we have to panic, mom and dad wanted you to be their daughter way before." Jess told her and kissed her cheek.

"Well, you're right. And that also is the same with my mom."

After a few minutes, the gang decided to head back to their cabins. Then while walking back, Mitchie thought, _What would I want to be?_

--

**MUSIC:** I'll make a man out of you – Mulan Soundtrack

: Burnin' Up – Jonas Brothers

**A/N**: so… what you think? Please R&R! thanks again to all those who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are great! I am also posting my next fic… check it out on my profile it's entitled **UNDERSTANDING WHAT LOVE IS** it's a smitchie fic… I hope you'll like it. The start is quite Mitchie centered but it will eventually be TOTAL SMITCHIE :)

So what you think of the new chapter? Please review! Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER**: all rights belong to Disney! I don't own this… only the plot of WHEN YOU'RE GONE. :)


	19. Finding Myself

**Chapter 18:** Finding Myself

It's a day before Final Jam. Kids had been swarming around especially the ones performing. They were practicing day and night. Some were on the last minute revisions while some went on relaxing for the big day. If last year's prize was Shane Gray, this time it was more grand. It's going to be a TOUR WITH CONNECT 3!

While everyone was on chaos for the final jam. Mitchie was still wondering of what she really wanted to be or what she want for herself in the near future.

"Hey baby, you seem off these past days…" Shane approached her. They were at the docks. Then he sat beside her and cuddled her. Then he got her hand and she played with his hands.

Mitchie was just silent. But Shane can't contain it so he took the liberty of making her face him.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

Mitchie faced the lake again. And replied sadly, "Shane, I don't know what to do. I don't know what I want to become. My friends have goals, they have already set their future. You have a plan and it's so wonderful and I know it will make you happy. But, me, I have nothing. I don't know what I want and what will make me happy."

Shane understood her dilemma. Years ago he was also on that phase. He was jealous of Nate who has his mindset on someday becoming the best producer there is. But one day, he just realized something. What he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

"Hey, look at me." Then Mitchie obeyed him and faced him. "You know what, years ago, I was on your shoes. I was also jealous of Nate because at a tender age we were at, he already wanted something. He already had set his mind on making it big on the industry. While I, who was even much older than him by some months, has nothing. Then one day, I just realized something that I know would definitely make me happy. That once I chose that path, I know I will lose everything, but I will definitely still be happy, I will never regret anything that I have lost."

"What was it?"

Shane smiled. "It wasn't an it. It was a YOU." Shane told her romantically.

"What did I do?" Mitchie smiled.

"You made me whole. You opened my eyes and completed my dreams. What I want is to make you happy and still pursue my music. And the best way I can have that is to share what I have to the next generation but at the same time, building my family with you." Shane told her.

"Shane…" Mitchie was in awe. Then she hugged him tight. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." Shane replied.

xoxo

Mitchie was still bothered. Despite the comforting words Shane told her, she was still oblivious and concerned. It was taking up all of her thoughts. Then she decided to call one of the persons that she trusts the most.

"Hey, what's up?" Caitlyn called through the phone

"Hey, well nothing…" Mitchie lied.

"Mitch, I know that you know that I don't believe you…"

"Yeah. Cait, I just envy you."

"What? What do mean? And where are you getting these from?"

"Well the other night, the gang was talking about dreams and stuff. Everyone has one and has goals and they know where they want to end up. You are already living your dream. While I, still in the dark…"

"Mitch, cheer up. So what if the others or I have known our dreams?"

"Well, that is because you know what path to take and you know already what to do."

"Mitch, you're still young and many things will still happen. Be excited, because after this talk you have a journey to take. It may be scary and indefinite but still it is going to be eventful and at the end of that journey you will finally get what you want." Caitlyn said. "Well, it wasn't that hard for me to know what my dream was. It was fun to be one of those definite ones but I've realized that things have been so fast and I just wonder right now that I would like to be also on your shoes thinking of other things that I could still do and be a goal in life. Mitch, you don't have to be exact of your dream or goal in life. Take this chance to do anything and lots of things. And I know for sure that at the end you'll still get to be happy."

"I don't know… Maybe your right, its just very unusual because of all the people, I am the only one who doesn't have any plan in life."

"Hey, that's the coolest part of life, you will get excited as time goes by since you don't know what to expect." Caitlyn added.

"Caity thank you for talking to me."

"Hey, what are friends are for?" Caitlyn said. "If only we are talking face to face I would have hugged you. But since I am not, I oblige you to hug any person you know there, okay?"

"Yes maam!" Then they hung up.

--

Mitchie's next stop was her mom. But as she was approaching the kitchen, she noticed Jess and Tess at a nearby bench by the mess hall, arguing. Mitchie then hid by the bush so they won't get distracted by her.

"Jess, what are you talking about?" Tess asked annoyed.

"Tess, I mean, when Mitchie and Shane were talking about their future last night, it was like an easy topic on them. It was like it wasn't a big deal. It was like they have already foresaw the future and they were sure of it." Jess said.

"What are you implying Jess?" Tess asked.

"I am just saying that aren't we going to talk about us too? I mean what our future is going to be?"

"Jess, they're Mitchie and Shane for even crying out loud. They're different, we're different. And besides, I still have many things I want to do before I settle down." Tess told him tactlessly not thinking of what he would feel by what she just said.

"And those things doesn't include me."

Tess can't believe that he was saying such things. "I… I mean…"

"Don't bother explaining, I know what you have to say…" Jess stood up.

Tess was now annoyed for all his diva acts. "Damn it Jess!" she called as she stood up. "What do you want me to do? Give up my Broadway dream like how Mitchie gave up her musical dream?"

"And who told you that she already gave up her music Tess? And even if we talk about our future now, it doesn't mean I would ask you to give up your dream!"

"Like what my dad said to my mother. But he still did." Tess was already crying now. "My mother gave up her career when she married my dad and had me. What do think I would feel when you ask me to talk OUR future together huh?"

"Tess, I am not your dad! And I would never do that to you." Jess said.

"Then don't ask me now about future because I admit, it scares me. I don't want to lose you Jess. And I don't want to lose my career. And I don't want to reach to the point when I have to choose between you and my career." Tess sobbed. "Can't we just live without a plan? Just be excited of what the future may bring?"

Jess hugged her. "Alright. I'm sorry, I think I kind of just envy Mitchie and Shane, they seem so comfortable talking about their family in the future."

"I'm sorry too." Tess looked straight in his eyes. "But what I am sure is that, it's you whom I want beside me when all of my dreams come true."

Jess smiled at her and kissed her temple. Then continued to caress her in his arms.

Mitchie who was still on the bush, heard everything they talked about. Jess was right, it was fun and comfortable talking with Shane about their future together. But was Tess also right? The real reason she wanted to be in Camp Rock was because of her music. Did she already gave it up? Especially now that she even thought of having it as just a hobby and not something to do for the rest of her life?

When the couple left, Mitchie stood up and went to her mother to talk.

--

"Mom!" Mitchie called out to the kitchen. "Mom! Are you here?"

"Yes honey! I'm in the storage room. I'll be out in a minute!" her mom called.

After a few minutes, her mom emerged and looked at her worriedly. "What happened? Are you okay Mitch?" her mom asked her the minute she saw her sad face.

"No. Not really."

"Why? What happened?" Her mom asked. "I think it's not about Shane."

"How'd you know?"

"Because if it is, you'd be crying your eyes out by now. As much as I love the guy like my son, I still feel scared when I think about you. I know he's the only one who can make you very vulnerable."

"You really know me that much huh? And please don't think of him as a son, it feels like… eww… incest." Mitchie joked.

"What I mean is, since you two are dating, I consider him as a son. Silly." She touched her daughter's nose and laughed with her. "So tell me, what's bothering you?"

Mitchie explained the events that were happening to her since that night when she and her friends talked about their dreams and future. Then she talked about how Shane opened up to her and what were Caitlyn's advices to her. She even told her mom about the argument Jess and Tess had.

Her mother just nodded. She understood everything that Mitchie was saying and even the thoughts her daughter failed to tell her.

"So what mom? What will I do?" she asked.

"Honey, your best friend's right. You don't have to decide everything now. You're still young. You still have your whole life ahead of you to figure out what you want and what your dreams will be." Her mom told her. "But I also think you have already known what you want but it just lingers there in your heart. You may say it's already comfortable to talk about it and stuff, but I also think your also scared to even think of it."

"What do you mean mom?" she asked confused. Then she realized that her mom was talking about Shane and her. "I am not scared of thinking that my dream is being Shane's wife and mother to his kids." Mitchie said such words breathlessly and then she quickly covered her mouth with her two hands. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes you did honey." Then Connie's face expression changed. Then she cupped her daughter's face. "Awh. My baby's in love now. And she's already grown."

"Mom, I'll always be your baby. Well, even if Shane calls me baby, I am still your baby." Mitchie assured her.

"Good. Because even if someone else is now calling you baby, I won't allow him to ever take you away."

"Mom, you do realize that you were the one who made me realize my dream right?"

"Yeah. But as I also say, you're still young and you have still many time to think of what else to do. And besides, since you are still my baby, I won't allow you to get married just yet!"

They both laughed. "I know mom." Then her mom wrapped her in a warm hug. After their mother-daughter bonding, Mitchie rushed to her gang's favorite place and decided to change her song. _What is up with me and last minute change of performance?_ She thought to herself.

--

Mitchie was half way with her song when Jess approached her.

"Hey there Mitch, what are you doing?" Jess asked her as he sat beside her.

"Nothing. Just changing my song for Final Jam." Mitchie told him.

Jess rolled his eyes. "You really have a fetish on last minute songs huh?" Jess joked and added, "Good thing you're a good writer and singer, you don't have problem."

Mitchie smiled at him. "Thanks. Listen. I heard you and Tess by the mess hall later this afternoon, accidentally."

"Oh, that. It's okay, besides, it was a petty fight." Jess told her sadly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well… I thought this place was empty but it turns out you're here."

"Jess, don't worry, Tess will just come along. And besides, after I saw you two talking, I talked to my mom and I realized that as I am comfortable talking about my future with Shane, I was also scared of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It scares me a lot. What if he's not the one? What if in the future, he'll fall out of love with me? You know, such things also run through my head that is why I am thinking of every dream I could have here in my head. But sadly, I am out of luck. But I also believe in our love and I will hold on to that no matter what happens. And as Caitlyn and my Mom puts it, I am still young and many things will still happen. Just like with you Jess, don't rush it, don't rush Tess. And as she says, live each day with surprise and just enjoy it. Besides, she already promised you forever indirectly." Mitchie winked at his friend. Through the summer, Jess has been her confidant. He was the guy best friend that Mitchie needed. She can talk to him about anything that she can't talk about to Shane or to Caitlyn.

"Thanks Mitch. You know, you are like the sister I never had." Jess told her.

"The feeling is mutual Jess." Mitchie smiled at him and went back to making her song.

"Can I hear it?" Jess asked.

"No. So go somewhere now and brood there." Mitchie joked and shooed him off.

--

**A/N:** so how was it? This is the third to the last chapter so two chapters to go and this fic is over… awh. I hope you had fun… thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to still review! Xoxo!

And please please read **UNDERSTANDING WHAT LOVE IS**! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! All rights belong to Disney! :)


	20. Final Jam Day Part 1

**Chapter 19**: Final Jam Day Part 1

It was Final Jam Day. Everyone woke up early, so Mitchie along with her friends helped out in the crazy kitchen. Connie wanted the last breakfast of camp to be one of the best so all kinds of breakfast meal she had made for the summer were being served which was over 20 kinds. So it was kind of real CRAZY! Mitchie and Tess were busy frying eggs. Ella and Phoebe were beating for pancakes. Jason and Nate were busy arranging the tables and plates at the hall. Jess and Shane were putting icing on the cupcakes. Justin and Cole were busy helping Connie with the Tacos. And Aaron and Peggy were helping one of Connie's staff with the spaghetti. Despite the chaos, the kids were having fun with what they were doing, luckily the kitchen was big to fit them all.

Caitlyn arrived early that morning expecting that she would be able to surprise the girls while they were still sleeping but much to her dismay they weren't in their beds. So she went to their favorite place but they weren't also there and her last resort was the kitchen. So she quickly went to the kitchen and saw the chaos that was happening.

"Okay! What is happening here?!" Caitlyn called as she opened the door. The people in the kitchen halted as they looked at who owned the voice.

"Caity?!" Mitchie called and without a second thought, she left whatever she was doing and ran to her best friend. "Ahh! You're here!"

"Yeah! I am, yey!" Caitlyn and Mitchie squealed. "Mitch, like duh! I have to have the earliest flight possible when you told me last night you were changing…" Mitchie cut her off by covering her mouth.

Mitchie smiled at their friends who looked at them. "Caitlyn's just… just ranting to me about what we talked about last night. It's nothing really." Mitchie then pushed Caitlyn out of the kitchen and everyone get back to work. Unlike Mitchie, Connie was able to stop the other kids to run after Caitlyn especially Nate whom Connie has to get hold on the collar.

"Okay Mitch, what just happened?" Caitlyn asked as they were already out of earshot.

"Nothing. It's just only you and Jess knew I switched songs. I wanted it to be a surprise especially to Shane."

"Okay. I understand. So tell me everything about your dilemma…" Caitlyn told her. Then they went back to the kitchen since Connie called them.

"And you'll tell me about everything that happened in LA! Especially the AMA red carpet where you were escorted by Taylor Lautner! You are such a hottie with all those pictures you sent me!" Mitchie blabbered as they entered the kitchen again.

"Ha! I told you, Taylor was just being a gentleman. Actually I was going to be with Katelyn Tarver but she ditched on me for an unexpected gig so, Taylor being Nate's friend and Katelyn's friend too escorted me to the event." Caitlyn explained. Then she caught sight of Nate and ran to him. "Hey baby! I missed you!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you more!" Nate whispered.

"Okay, stop that, you two are kind on a kitchen." Mitchie said to them as she walked back to Tess and help her with the eggs again.

"Ignore her, she's just jealous." Caitlyn told Nate and continued to cuddle and stuck out her tongue to Mitchie who stuck out her tongue also.

"Babe, don't worry, I'll make up to you later." Shane called to Mitchie across the kitchen. And everyone laughed at the absurdity of the topic.

"So, what are you doing?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"Well, Jason and I are finished with the tables so we are going to help prepare these already cooked food outside. Wanna help?" Nate asked.

"Sure." Caitlyn replied then kissed his cheek again and got the plateful of hotdogs and followed Nate outside the hall. Then she told him everything about the award's night and how the fans always asked her at the red carpet of where Connect 3 was. "They were all like, Caitlyn, where's Nate? Caitlyn, shouldn't Connect 3 be here? Why was Nate with you last week and he can't make it now? And blah blah blah."

Nate just laughed as Caitlyn continued to chat about her first award's night.

After breakfast, everyone was still pumped up despite them rising up early and helping out in the kitchen. Jess and Tess were off 'practicing' for Final Jam and so was Justin, Peggy, Phoebe, Aaron and Cole who teamed up to perform. Ella was with Barron practicing their duet for their group's hip hop song. Caitlyn and Mitchie on the other hand locked up at the production room to record Mitchie's new song. While Connect 3 were off reconnecting whatever they could reconnect.

"So Mitch, why the sudden change of song?" Caitlyn asked, they had little time to chat last night since Caitlyn was exhausted and Mitchie has to sleep early.

"Well, I kind of resolved my dilemma."

"Really? So what's the verdict?"

"I'll just let every opportunity come to me and grab it. I will live my life without a perfect plan just a promise from Shane would do." Mitchie explained to her.

"That's great Mitch, I wish you all the best. And by the way, I plan on saying this thing to you after you perform but, I can't really wait. So here goes, well, one of my co-interns accidentally played your song This is Me on my laptop at the studio. And Rob heard it and asked me about it so I told him about you and everything about the song. He really loved your voice especially the duet that you and Shane shared. So if he could just talk to you like say after camp, he would like to sign you for a record deal."

"What?! Caitlyn! That's so big, I mean, I love it but isn't he just overwhelmed with Shane's voice since he also sang in that song?"

"No Mitch. And besides, he knows your situation, people would think that you just used Shane as a means for you to get into the industry." Caitlyn said.

"Totally."

"But, That is not the case. Rob really like your voice so he recommended you to Max and Max also loved your voice. And he seriously wants you to record your original songs even if Shane is not included in your first album. Well, you can't really blame the people for thinking different things even if they are not true but they are just jealous so don't worry, we support you. Shane will support you for sure." Caitlyn told her.

"I'll think about it. But I have to talk to Shane, my dad, my mom."

"I understand. So when I get back to LA tomorrow, can I tell Rob that you are considering this?"

Mitchie smiled and said, "Sure."

Then they went back to business and record Mitchie's Final Jam song.

--

After Caitlyn and Mitchie recorded, they went back to the Mess Hall to have lunch with their friends. Caitlyn sat beside Nate and Mitchie with Shane.

"Oh my gosh! I missed this! Being in LA made me forget how to eat with many people around." Caitlyn gushed.

"Well, you have to get used to having another person to join you in your meals again." Nate told her. "I will be flying with you tonight after Final Jam."

"Really? I thought Max wanted you in New York to discuss some next album stuff." Caitlyn asked.

"Well, I have been the one always talking to Max for the past albums so I'll just leave the task to Shane and Jason this time." Nate smirked.

"What?!" Shane and Jason called at the same time.

"Yeah. Well, since they already have handled beach jam pretty well, I guess it's already time that they also handle our band." Nate smiled at them. "And I will get the relaxation I need with my girlfriend in LA."

The gang laughed at what was happening. Shane and Jason pouted at Nate for what he was doing.

"Babe, you can do it." Mitchie told Shane. "Besides, I might go with you anyway." Mitchie looked at Caitlyn's direction and the two shared a smile.

The guys saw this interaction so Shane asked them what was happening. "Okay, Mitch, spill. What is happening?"

"I'll tell you later. Besides it's a best friend 101 that confidential things must be kept until one of the two agrees that it would be shared to others." Mitchie told him.

"Cait." Shane started. And so did Nate.

"Sorry guys. If Mitchie is still not up to it, I am not up to it." Then the two girls shared a laugh and then the guys just dropped it off.

--

After lunch, the girls had some 'girly time'.

"Okay, spill. What was that you two were hiding over lunch?" Tess demanded.

"Well, Caity just told me that Roadblock wants me to record for them." Mitchie explained.

"Oh my gosh! That is great Mitch! I am happy for you!" Peggy called.

"Totally!" Ella and Phoebe squealed.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool." Tess said. "I am not only a daughter of one of the famous pop stars of all time but I am also friends with the next pop princess!"

They all laughed. Tess has changed but still there was still that proud self of hers that was not that annoying as before.

"So does Shane know?" Peggy asked.

"Not yet. I plan on telling him after final jam. So shut your mouths! Even to your boyfriends!" Mitchie warned her friends.

"Yeah." The girls replied. Then they continued to chat and planned the coming end of summer.

The girls planned on spending the remaining of summer at Tess' villa in Hawaii after they finish recording for the duets that they won for. And then they already have talked about Peggy's upcoming 18th birthday which was in November.

"Okay, so where are you going to hold your party?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, my mom already planned it like last year but I kind of want to switch venues. She wants it at our mansion in LA but I want it to be at our own home in San Francisco." Peggy explained.

Mitchie was getting nervous with all these plans. All her friends are well-off and they can travel the country anytime they want. But she was different. She's poor and she just can't fly off to any other state just because she wanted to have fun. She has to have money and ask her parents permission.

"What's the matter Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing. It's just all your plans sounds so great. And I got caught in to it. But then I realized, I really am not fit for all that glamour you guys are talking about." Mitchie said.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"I think I understand you Mitch. So do I." Phoebe told her.

"What are you two talking about?" Peggy asked.

Caitlyn then got her best friend. "Are you thinking of money Mitch?" Caitlyn asked her.

Mitchie looked at her sadly and nodded. "You really know me too well, Caitlyn Gellar."

"Mitch! Are you dumb? What is the use of having my mother's private jet if I am not going to use it to transport my friends to Hawaii?" Tess told her. "And besides, the gang is incomplete if you won't be there. Duh!"

"Tess, that sounds so easy to you because you really don't have to worry about anything."

"Mitch, don't worry about money okay? All you have to worry is how you will get your parent's permission and we'll deal with the rest okay? That goes also to you Phoebs."

Mitchie and Phoebe smiled at their friends. Well, having well-off friends have some perks.

"And besides, you have Shane Grey! What would he do with all those money he has if he can't spoil it to his one and only." Ella told her.

"Ha! That is not going to happen! That is Shane's money and I don't want any of it." Mitchie said.

"Sorry, honey, but I already called Lizzie and got you a platinum credit card." Shane called behind her. The guys were approaching the girls and disturbed their girl time.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked him.

"Well, I don't want you to worry about money and besides, Ella's right. I work to get whatever I want and now, I want is to make you happy." Shane told her.

Their friends went in 'awh'. Then they smiled at them. But Mitchie really can't accept Shane's generosity.

"Shane…"

"Mitch. Stop. You can't stop me okay? It's my money and I can do anything I want with it. And I want to spend it with you." Shane told her ending the discussion with a kiss on her lips.

"Not because you ended this discussion now, means this topic is over Shane!" Mitchie started but Shane cut her off as he placed his lips again on her lips and everyone went to hysterics to their cute gestures toward each other.

--

It was already final jam. The kids swarmed at the theater. There was no dinner for that night since different food chains came and sell stuff outside the theater. Connie met his husband at the clearing and led him to where Mitchie was.

"Dad!" Mitchie called breaking her conversation with Shane and Nate.

She jumped to her dad's embrace and kissed his cheeks. "I missed you baby!" her father called.

"I missed you too daddy!" Mitchie told him.

"So how's camp?"

"It's great. All my classes were great. All thanks to you and mom."

"Good thing you had fun. And because of that, I brought you a present." Her told handed her a paper bag.

"What's this? And what for?"

"Well, dad got a promotion and I decided to buy you that celphone you wanted so badly for your birthday." Her dad explained.

"Oh my gosh! Dad!" she called and opened the box. There was her new celphone.

"I also bought your mom. And I already put mine and her number in there." Her dad told her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mitchie told her dad and gave him a last hug.

Shane, Nate and Caitlyn came over to Mitchie.

"Mr. Torres." Shane nodded towards Mitchie's dad.

"Shane. I told you, just call me John or dad." John told his daughter's boyfriend.

Mitchie smiled at her dad as the two best guys in her life shook hands.

"You better not make my daughter cry again!"

"Yes sir!" Shane saluted

"Hey, I'll just go and find your mother okay?" Mitchie's dad told her and left.

Mitchie nodded and showed her friends her new phone. She put her old phone on the box and used the new phone already. It has a camera and a video camera. When the kids started to get ready for Final Jam, Shane stayed with Mitchie for a while.

"Hey, where are you sitting?" Mitchie asked him.

"Front row." Shane replied.

"Good. So you better hear me loud and clear okay?" Mitchie told him.

"Okay." Shane replied not knowing what she was talking about.

"Hey before you leave…" Mitchie then made her cellphone face Shane and snapped a picture of him.

"Hey! It's much better if you're in there with me. Common' give it to me." Shane to told her and snapped a picture of the two of them. "There, much better."

Mitchie smiled and made it her wallpaper. Then before she entered the backstage, Shane kissed her good luck.

--

**A/N: **hey hey! It's the second to the last chapter… awh… I'm so gonna miss this fic! I loved every single moment I wrote it and all of you guys who are reading and reviewing!! Well I will do all of the good bye stuff on the last chapter! Hahaha! So how was it? Please review!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I love you guys!

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing!


	21. Final Jam Day Part 2

**Chapter 20**: Final Jam Day Part 2

"Campers! Counselors! Guests! Parents! Everyone in the crowd! Are you pumped up?!" Brown called through out the theater. "I won't make this long so here's the first performers of the night, Ella and Barron with the Hip Hop Gang!"

The dancers including Ella and Barron entered the stage looking happy and up for some performance started to dance to the tune being played. They were singing to the tune of A Night To Remember (more pumped up than in the ball)

Jason waved at Ella and Ella waved back at him who was sitting on front row with Nate and Shane.

**Who's that girl? (She's so fine)**

**Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)**

**Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)**

**You'll never really notice, but you probably should**

**Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)**

**The night of nights, tonight**

**Let's dance**

**On the night of nights**

**You know were gonna do it right**

**Its gonna be a night to remember**

**Its gonna be the night to last forever**

**Its gonna be a night to remember**

**Its gonna be the night to last forever**

**(Last Forever)**

**Its gonna be our night (you know it)**

**To remember (all time)**

**Come on now, big fun (big fun)**

**Its gonna be the night (love it)**

**To last forever (the rest of our lives)**

**Well never ever ever forget**

**Its gonna be our night (oh yeah)**

**All together (say it loud)**

**Come on now, everyone (that's right)**

**Its gonna be a night (yeah tonight)**

**To remember (hear the crowd)**

**And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!**

The crowd roared for the performance. Jason stood up to clap for his Ella. The gang on stage bowed and went to the backstage to cue the next performance.

Brown then went out and announced the next performers. "Okay. I know you were all psyched with them. Sit down Jason." He hissed. "So here's to pump the party more, let's welcome our defending winner, Peggy with her crew, Justin, Phoebe, Aaron and Cole!" the crowd roared again.

Peggy, Justin and Cole took centerstage. While Phoebe and Aaron were still at the back.

**It's the thing that you do**

**So physical**

**It's the thing that you say**

**So flammable**

**You know I can't resist**

**Boy it's such a shame**

**Do you belong to another **

**I don't wanna hurt nobody**

**but my heart just can't hold back**

Then the two joined the three to their chorus.

**It's the way you make me feel**

**(Make me feel , make me feel)**

**Spinning my world around**

**Tell me how can I walk away**

**I don't care what they say**

**I'm loving you anyway**

**It's the way you make me feel**

Phoebe stepped into the center with Aaron and they did their duet.

**I'm going to make you mine**

**It's not impossible**

**Got to let you know**

**I'm irresistible**

**Baby can't you see**

**You're the one for me**

**But you belong to another **

**I don't wanna hurt nobody**

**But my heart just can't hold back**

The five of them blended to the song. Their voices were in harmony.

**It's the way you make me feel**

**(The way you make me feel)**

**Spinning my world around**

**Tell me how can I walk away**

**I don't care what they say**

**I'm loving you anyway**

**It's the way you make me feel**

**(Make me feel , make me feel)**

**(Make me feel , make me feel)**

Justin then sang a solo taking Peggy's hand.

**When I look into your eyes **

**Everytime you smile at me**

And Peggy returned it with a solo of hers and a smile. Phoebe was getting used to them and it also wasn't bothering her anymore. She has moved on.

**Oh I go weak inside**

**Baby I just can't hide my love**

Then the five made their positions and danced to the tune of their song. It was quite slow so their dance wasn't that pumped. And with Phoebe and Justin's dancing prowess they were able to pull it through.

**It's the way you make me feel**

**(The way you make me feel)**

**Spinning my world around**

**Tell me how can I walk away**

**I don't care what they say**

**I'm loving you anyway**

**It's the way you make me feel**

**(Make me feel , make me feel)**

**(Make me feel , make me feel)**

**Tell me how can I walk away**

**I don't care what they say**

**I'm loving you anyway**

**It's the way you make me feel**

**It's the way you make me feel**

They ended the song and the crowd stood up to clap for them. They were roaring for more.

At the back stage, Caitlyn and Mitchie were giving the performers hugs of congratulations.

"Pegs! You're great." Mitchie told her.

"Thanks. Be great too Mitch." She told her.

"I will."

Then Mitchie next hugged Phoebe. "Hey that was great!" she told her.

"Thanks! And I tell you, when they sang their duet, I didn't feel a single pang of hurt. I've moved on Mitch!"

"Oh my gosh Phoebs! That's great!"

"Yeah I know. So when you go up there, melt their hearts okay?"

"I will. Thanks." Mitchie finally said. And the five performers went to their dressing room and chatted happily.

"You okay?" Caitlyn asked her.

"Yeah. I will." Mitchie assured her. "Thanks Cait. You are the best bestfriend ever!"

"I know." They laughed and finally hugged.

After Lola, Tess and Jess were up. Before they went on cue, Mitchie gave her friends her good luck and they did the same to her.

--

"Whoo!" Brown called as he took the centerstage again to introduce the next performers. "Okay, okay. Settle down. Now let's welcome, Lola!"

Lola sang one of her compositions with her back up dancers. She was great. The crown totally loved her. Then she ended and Brown was replaced by Dee to introduce the next performers.

"Hey Campers! Guests! I'm Dee and I will introduce the next performers! Well, I kind of know them and I don't want to sound biased but they are good. Give it up for Tess and Jess!" Dee called and the crowd roared again.

Tess and Jess were going to enter at different ends of the stage. And the music started and Tess entered.

**I can feel the magic floating in the air**

**Being with you gets me that way**

**I watch the sunlight dance across your face**

**And I've never been this swept away**

Jess entered the stage and joined Tess at the center of the stage.

**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze**

**When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms**

**The whole world just fades away**

**The only thing I hear**

**Is the beating of your heart**

Jess took Tess' hand and looked straight to her eyes. It was as if he was serenading her, even though they were on a duet, and no one was around.

**Cause I can feel you breathe**

**It's washing over me**

**And suddenly I'm melting into you**

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Baby, all we need is just to be**

**Caught up in the touch**

**Slow and steady rush**

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be**

**I can feel you breathe**

Tess then faced the audience still not breaking her grip on Jess' hands.

**In a way I know my heart is waking up**

**As all the walls come tumbling down**

**Closer than I've ever felt before**

**And I know, and you know**

**There's no need for words right now**

Then she looked at him again and they sang together.

**Cause I can feel you breathe**

**It's washing over me**

**And suddenly I'm melting into you**

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Baby, all we need is just to be**

**Caught up in the touch**

**Slow and steady rush**

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be**

**I can feel you breathe**

Tess sang the last lines and smiled at the man in front of her.

**I can feel the magic floating in the air**

**Being with you gets me that way...**

Jess smiled back and then they both looked at the audience and bowed down returning backstage.

--

Mitchie was the last one to perform. A couple of performances went after Jess and Tess. The crowd was absolutely up and high. They were loving each performances. Well, obviously the performers all gave their best because unlike last year, the prize now is much prestigious, it was a tour with Connect 3! The winner will open all the concerts of C3.

But Mitchie never thought of the coveted prize. She has the vocalist though. But she's going to sing not only for herself but also her future and of course for Shane.

After the last performer before Mitchie, Dee introduced her.

"Mitch, you're up." Caitlyn told her as she handed her the microphone. "Go up there and kick their asses okay?"

Mitchie smiled at her bestfriend and nodded. She took a deep breath. She had already sang a few times onstage but it was always with Shane or with her friends. Now it was all her.

She entered the stage and looked at the audience. The theater was jam-packed. She went to centerstage and took a deep breath again. Then she spoke. Caitlyn already knew her cue so the hall was quite silent.

"Okay. Hey guys." Mitchie started. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I am not yet starting. Well, that is because I asked my bestfriend to not start until I have done what I am going to say. You might not care but I care because this goes to the one person who inspires me and the one person who I continually love. So here goes, Shane, these past days, I know I have been a pain in the ass with all the drama about future and my dream. But baby, I am telling you now that it will never be over, the dreaming that is, but the drama, I promise you it is. So I am singing tonight not to please the judges so I could win but to just tell Shane that I will live my life not with the perfect plan that I would have wanted but to live it day by day, grabbing every opportunity I get and learn from it and most of all holding on to your promise of forever." Mitchie wiped away the tears in her eyes and gave Caitlyn her cue.

The melody of a new and unknown song flowed through the hall. And Mitchie started to sing…

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

Mitchie was crying as she remembers all the pain and heartache that she and Shane went through that year.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

Mitchie made the song to tell Shane that she's incomplete if he's gone. When they separated she was lost, her dreams crumbled.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

She would never love anyone aside from him. From the day she said yes to him and to the day she broke things up and to the day she returned back to his life and until now, she will always love everything about him.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

She might have another dream than to be Shane's wife but she knew that this all just resulted because of his love.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

She may have learned to separate love with her music but she can never deny that love is the one that generates her music.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

She let her tears flow as she sang her last bridge and looked at the man whom she dedicates the song, who was sitting at the front row, looking at her lovingly.

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

And as Mitchie ends she wiped away her tears that were seemingly unending. The song may be too out of place for 'I miss you', it was still appropriate because it felt like for the past months, she had never been herself until now, so she missed Shane.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

When the song ended, she went down the stage instead of going to the back. She went down and went to Shane who gladly accepted her in his warm hug. The crowd cheered and clapped for Mitchie.

When she was already in Shane's caress, he made her seat on his lap and she wrap her self around his torso as they watched the special performance by Dee. Mitchie was still sobbing on Shane's chest.

"Hey, why are you still crying?" Shane asked her quietly.

"Nothing. Just tears of joy. Hey, don't ever leave me again." Mitchie asked him looking in his eyes.

"You were the one who left. But I promise you I would never let you leave me again." Shane told her. Then he wiped away her tears as he made her sit comfortably on his lap and wrap himself around her. They enjoyed the rest of the show and by the end of the performances, the winner was announced.

Brown was announcing, "And the winner is… Tess Tyler and Jess Scott!" The crowd cheered and so did their friends. Tess and Jess accepted their trophy.

Then after the announcement was the final jam- jam session!

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock on!**

**We rock!**

**We rock on!**

**Come as you are,**

**You're a superstar!**

**The world's in your pocket and you know it.**

**You can feel that beat,**

**running through your feet.**

**Heart's racing fast,**

**You're rock and rollin'!**

**All that you need is the music to take you...**

**to some other place,**

**where you know, you belong!**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!**

**We're finding our voice,**

**following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.**

**The louder we go,**

**well, the better we sound.**

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**(We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!)**

**(We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!)**

**Finally letting go,**

**loosin' all control.**

**Won't stop ourselves,**

**because we love it!**

**Not afraid to be,**

**everything you see.**

**No more hiding out,**

**We're gonna own it!**

**All that you need is the music to take you...**

**to some other place,**

**where you know, you belong!**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!**

**We're finding our voice,**

**following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.**

**The louder we go,**

**well, the better we sound.**

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**Got the music in our souls,**

**And it's to sing we want the most!**

**(It picks us up when we fall down) ,**

**It turns our world around!**

**(Cause we rock!)**

**Camp Rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**(Everyday and every night!)**

**Cause we rock!**

**Camp rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**(It's all we wanna do in life!!)**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!**

**We're finding our voice,**

**following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.**

**The louder we go,**

**or the better we sound.**

**(We go!)**

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!**

**We're finding our voice,**

**following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.**

**The louder we go,**

**well, the better we sound.**

**(Here we go!)**

**Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!**

**(We rock,**

**We rock,**

**We rock on!)**

**We rock!!**

**(We rock.)**

**Camp Rock!!**

It was a very big and happy riot of a performance. They were all professional and they all synced despite them not practicing the song. Indeed, Camp Rock is one heck of a CAMP.

It makes you learn, dream, live and LOVE…

And this is the camp were everything happened for Mitchie. This was where she learned to dream, to live and to LOVE.

**THE END**

--

**A/N**: awh. Its over! Don't worry… I still have an epilogue coming up… I hope you loved my fic and thank you guys for really sticking with me!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! And did I mention thank you? Please review and GOD BLESS YOU ALL!

Btw, I think I am going to push the NITCHIE story I was thinking because after UNDERSTANDING WHAT LOVE IS… I am going to post the high school series of Mitchie and shane that I have started cooking up for you! I hope you'll like my future fics! Thank you again!

And I think the final song was not what you have expected since it would sound cliché but I still did it and I still hope you like it! Thanks again!

**MUSIC**: Night to Remember – HSM3 Cast

: Breathe – Faith Hill

: When You're Gone – Avril Lavgine

: We Rock – Camp Rock Cast

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing! All rights to DISNEY!


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_New Jersey High – Three Months Later_

"Hey baby" Mitchie called through her phone. "How's the tour?"

"It's good." Shane replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. So I'll see you later? At Peggy's birthday?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it if I'd see you there." Shane told her then they hung up.

Then Caitlyn passed by her and ask if it was Shane and Mitchie nodded. They were at the lockers getting their stuff for their next class. Mitchie's world had been a total whirlwind since Camp Rock. She had the perfect summer ever. After CR, she and her friends flew to New York to record their duets. Then just before the classes started and tour for connect 3 started, they were happily having fun at Tess' villa in Hawaii. And by the end November they will be touring the country with the other winners to promote the album. Mitchie also signed a 3-year contract with Roadblock. She was set to record her first major album after her tour with the duets album ends. She has been attending red carpet events at night and still be a straight A-student at the morning. At the start, people were screaming at them and were asking them paparazzi questions but after sometime, people get used to them being at school and acting like normal teenagers.

She was given the option to be homeschooled due to her hectic schedule but she really didn't want to. Aside from music, she also loved going to school and seeing her friend Sierra even once in a while. Caitlyn did the same, she was also bored being homeschooled since her parents are often traveling and she hates boarding school, she stayed at school and she was working on her free days especially now that she was working on a Chris Brown record.

Connect 3 had been touring the country with Tess and Jess. It has been hard for Mitchie and Shane to be apart but they had to be. But Shane never fails to see Mitchie even once in a week. He'd either drive to her if his location was near or he'll fly for an overnight just to see her. Mitchie was trying to do the same thing, surprising him at his tours when school isn't that bad. And they were constantly talking over the phone which was good.

Peggy had been busy not only with showbiz commitments and school but also with her upcoming birthday and Justin. Justin and Phoebe planned on opening a dance studio at New York with the help of their friends. Aaron and Cole were still Aaron and Cole. Ella on the other hand was starting her internship at teen vogue as a fashion assistant.

"Hey, Mitch, are we eating at the cafeteria?" Caitlyn asked after their class as they headed to the lockers.

"You want to?"

"No. I want to see Nate." Caitlyn admitted.

"Me too, I want to see Shane." Mitchie then had an idea. "Well, since it's Friday tomorrow, why not just cut PE and fly to San Francisco now?" Mitchie told her getting her credit card that she agreed to take after Shane had been begging her and bugging her for weeks. "Well, it usually comes in handy though and it benefits Shane. And besides, what's the use of cellphones if we aren't going to use them to call mom and dad." Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed and they closed their lockers and walked off to their car, which they shared that was bought by Roadblock and went off to the airport and off to San Francisco.

--

**A/N**: there. It's final! It's over! I hope you loved it! Thank you so much for sticking with me… and I really hope that you'll read my future fics! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! GOD BLESS YOU!

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing! All rights to DISNEY!


	23. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **

I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed my fic:

ZaNzArAh

Ch3eSuS'x

preenad

-MiNNi3'x

u2n3o4

xNoor

ersy

Carmen321

Cool Rocker13

Sophia-Chad

Hopeless Romantic 1987

Allie108

Ween-E

camp rock fanatic

jasminekpk

x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x

RockonForever123

itsk4yl4duh

Mia Maya Riley Long

Omg444888

elona36

future-rokkstarr

leah

TheColourOfYourSmile-x

kandib293

tashLOVE

Nur Hanani

Smitchie-Shipper

Dustie

westcoastwinter

Sarah.x

diyagirl315

Riley-the-Sadist848

sammylover

casey08

LWDChick13

musicloverx3

KariandTK

luv me xoxo gossipgal

brucas224

XDPurpleTiggersXD

Xdjdanjaloveex

Joeluv

xSecondStarToTheRightx

BIG thanks too to all those who alerted and made my story their favorite! Thank you thank you! I hope I haven't left out those who reviewed…

And please read **UNDERSTANDING WHAT LOVE IS**… just check it on my profile… tnx!

**Thank you guys!! You're the best! Hope to see you more in my future fics!**


End file.
